Kiss 'n Tell
by Emily1214
Summary: Claire and Shane flee Morganville and raise a child in another town until she's 16 but what will happen when their daughter wants to go back to Morganville for her birthday?
1. The Start of Something New

******Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Claires POV**

Its been 17 years. 17 years since I moved out of Morganville. Ever since we left, we have been hunted but the bad ass vampires in Morganville. Me and Shane, well Shane and I are doing fine, if you call fine arguing about my family. They are planning on visiting. Shane and I moved out of Morganville because of the queen bitch, Monica Fucking Morrell. She tried to kiss Shane, MY SHANE! She jumped straight onto him and went for a full on snog right in front of my face! I pulled her off of Shane by her hair and kicked her out of the door, literally. Since that happened being in Morganville reminded me of that moment. So we escaped from the torture which is Morganville. There was one secret I was keeping from Shane though, I was pregnant. Yes, you heard me pregnant. The only people who knew was me (obviously) and Eve, Eve had only just had her child, a baby boy. She called him Jake. I felt so bad leaving Eve without saying anything but I knew if I said goodbye it would make me even more upset, so I left her and Michael a note. But I felt like I had to tell Shane about the baby.

'Shane I need to tell you something, I...um...um...'

'What is it?' Shane said grabbing my arm lightly and sounding really worried.

'Well the thing is...I'm...I'm'

'Spit it out Claire, is everything ok?'

'Pregnant, I'm... pregnant.' I say, minutes passed but they felt like hours.

'Well?' I asked

A smile suddenly tugged at the side of his lips, 'That's great Claire!' He shouted

'Really?' I ask, I really didn't expect him to react like that, I expected him to run away from me and ignore me.

'That's brilliant! Why didn't you think I would be happy?'

'It's just I didn't know if you wanted a child!' I was now shouting, I was so happy

'Words can't explain how happy I am!' He shouted. He the grabbed me and embraced me and held me there for ages.

We managed to settle down in a house in a town near California. Shane owns a gym and I am a doctor in the nearby hospital, well I had tons of experience as I have dealt with Myrnin. Everything was looking great. A few months after that I gave birth to my baby daughter, she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. We decided to call he Daniella after Shanes friend from work who had sadly passed away a few days before the birth. Everything was going smoothly, until now.

**Present time...**

I woke up this morning to the sound of Daniella screaming. Even though she is 16 in a few hours she is still a baby in my eyes. I ran into her room to see her sitting on her bed.

'What's wrong!' I shout

'Nothing!' She says trying to calm me down

'Then why did you scream?' I ask her curious to know the answer

'Because it's my birthday!' She shouts in my ear and to make it worse she screams again too, nearly shattering my ear drum

'Really! Well I never knew that!' I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. 'Why don't you go in the shower and get ready for school then meet me and your father downstairs?'

'Okay' She said without moving, 'Why do I have to go to school on my birthday!?'

'Because you do' A voice said from the door that made me and Daniella jump, 'You two are scared easily'

'Shut up Shameful Shane.' Daniella said

'Thats dad to you,' I said to her but truthfully I was trying to hold in a laugh.

'Right, I'm gonna get ready for school.' She said, squealing in my ear again and then running out like Usain Bolt on a sugar high. It was only at that moment that I noticed Shane was topless and had a fake cowboy gun in his hands.

'That girl had got to stop screaming' I said to Shane and he nodded in agreement.

'Just one question Shane, not meaning to sound mean but why do you have your fake cowboy gun that you wore to the fancy dress hospital benefit concert last year?' I say, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

'Umm...' Shane said starting to blush

'This isn't Morganville!' I said to Shane as I walked out of Daniella's room. Shane followed me into the bedroom as we got changed and made our way down stairs to wait for Daniella.

**Daniellas POV**

Ohh my god! I cannot believe it is my birthday! I got out of the shower and walked into my room. I checked my room before though because I half expected my mum and dad to still be in there. I quickly got changed into a purple silk t-shirt and white shorts that I knew my dad wouldn't agree with, oh well. I brushed and straightened my dark brown hair, it has blonde highlights too, but didn't really need to straighten it because its naturally straight, and made my way down stairs. As soon as I sat down Dad said

'Look what the cat dragged in!'

'Dad you think whatever I wear is trashy!' I shout

'Shane I agree with Daniella you shouldn't say that about her, she is beautiful the way she is!' Mum said

'Thanks mum, but for the millionth time its Danny not Daniella.' I say in a matter of factly tone. I checked my watch, and right at that moment the doorbell rang. I knew it was my best friend Becky coming to pick me up so we can walk to school. School wasn't too far only about a half a mile or so.

'I'll get it!' I shout and jump over the back of the sofa. I opened the door but it wasn't Becky it was my ex, Luke.

'Hey' He said

'Hey' I say back maybe a bit to mean but he deserves it. He only went out with me to get layed. But he wouldn't take no for an answer and nearly raped me, if it wasn't for Becky, he would have raped me. That's why me and becky are such good friends. Luke disturbed my train of thought.

'I just dropped by to give you this. It isn't much but it's something.'

'I don't want your presents.' I say and go to close the door but he stops it.

'Look I really like you and we could be the best couple ever if you let us be!'

Look Luke, your a spoilt prick who tried to rape me so if you don't mind, you can keep your fucking present and give it to your next fucking victim!' And with that I closed the door.

When I walked back into the living room my noisy parents who knew full well who it was asked at the exact same time 'Who was that?'

'The birthday wrecker!' I answer

'So when's Backy getting here?' Mum asks

'Soon hopefully.'

'Well before you go I want you to open this.'

I took the big wrapped box from her hands and carefully unwrapped them. I opened up the box and my jaw dropped. Inside the box were the sexiest pair of white high heels I had ever seen!

'Ohh my god mum they are gawgus!' I shout

'I'm glad you like them I chose them out.' Dad said

'Ohh my god are you serious dad?'

'Yes I am, your mother wanted to get you black strappy sandals but I thought you would prefer them'

'Thank-you thank-you thank-you' I shout. And with that the door bell rings again.

Before I answer the door though mum says 'You can wear them shoes to school if you want.' and at that I scream as loud as I can, grab my bag and phone and answer the door. And standing right there was my main partner in crime Becky.

'Hey!' She shouts

'Hey!'

'Oh my god nice shoes!'

'I know and guess what my dad chose them out!'

'No way! Anyway I got you something' Becky says

'You didn't have to'

'Ohh yes I did'

I opened up the box to see an owl necklace with best on it

'Its gawgus thank-you!'

'No problem and I've got the friend one!'

And we gossiped and talked the rest of the way to school, I had an amazing feeling this is going to be the best day ever!

**Okay guys this is my first story :) If you read this please spare a minute to review just so I know whether to continue writing this story or not :) Thanks :D **

**P.S It will get more interesting x**


	2. Surprises

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 2 - Surprises!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

On the way to school me and Becky talked for ages. When we got to school all the boys stared at us. I hate it when they stare as it annoys me because I'm not the type of girls to have millions of boyfriends. There is one girl in school though who loves the attention of the boys, Mica Bates, a.k.a the school slag. I thought my day was going to be great until I walked through the school doors. My locker was a red one right at the front of the school and you could see it as soon as you walked in. But my mood dropped dramatically. Right there in front of my locker was Luke and Mica and they were kissing, i mean a full on kiss! I slammed my hand on the locker next to mine and coughed loudly. Mica jumped and Luke just stood there with a smile on his face. They both then gave me disgusted looks.

'And here the ugly wicked witch of the west enters' Mica says to me and Luke and Becky back away from us, I can see Becky arguing with Luke in the background but I was just focused on Mica. I decided to return the serve.

'Ohh and here is the fake Barbie slag.' I say and she just stood there with her mouth wide open. I slammed my locker open into her back and got my books out. She stumbled backwards and stood there for a moment. I then went to walk away but she grabbed me and slammed be against the wall. I dropped my books on the way so they made a loud banging noise which got everyone's attention. I could see a huge group gathering from behind micas long bony shoulder. I must admit, Mica was quite pretty but in a slag type of way. I looked behind her shoulder and saw that Becky was picking up my books, and she was nearly finished.

Mica knocked me out of my thoughts. 'You ever call me a slag again and I will do more than slap you!' She told me sounding very angry but the fact of her being angry and upset made me more happy.

'Ohh honey, you haven't even done anything yet!' I said returning the serve and making her more angry but I didn't care I was determined to finish the fight and have the last laugh. She then tried to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist and twist her round and shoved her face into the wall, ignoring the ohh's and ahh's from the massive group of students that had gradually gathered.

'Ahh and if you ever try to hit me again, well let me just warn you bitch your slag bitch face will be even more deformed.' I say sounding as serious as possible when I really wanted to burst out laughing. I then pushed her face into the wall and let go, taking my books from Becky's hands and smiling.

I then said loudly, 'Lets go to the toilets, I need to wash the fake bitch germs off my hands.'

The crowd then burst out laughing while taking pictures of Mica and splitting up again to go to lessons. Me and Becky talked all the way to the toilets and when we got inside she said,

'I can't believe you done that to her!'

'Well she deserved it didn't she?'

'Yeh, but I'm starting to get the feeling you are jealous!'

'What of her and Luke?!'

'Yeh'

'He tried to rape me! I am so over him' I say but I can't help feeling a bit of love for him, we dated for nearly a year and even though he did try to rape me, deep down I did still really like him but I'm trying to forget about him and move on but I can't help thinking about him, but I'm working on getting over him. Me and Becky finished talking in the toilets and left to go to our next lesson. The corridors were quieter than they were at first but there still was some people around. We went to our first lesson, Music. I love music as I love singing and playing the piano. The only problem is I get really shy when it comes to performing. The only person who knows I sing is Becky and my parents. I do dance though, I do hip hop and street dance. Becky sings and dances too, but she is more ballet. I taught her a bit of hip hop and street dance and it turns out she is really good at it. Once I had taught her my dances she has started to teach me ballet. I think its starting to come along nicely though. As we head to our next class we bump into Mica again but she just gives us a horrible look and carries on walking.

When she passes Becky though she says 'You ugly bitch, you need to get better friends.'

So I stop and turn around but Becky just carries on walking and ignores her. I turn to Mica and say, 'My friend is prettier than you will ever be no matter what you do to yourself so back off.' And we carry on walking to class.

**After School...**

Me and Becky had our English last lesson. We both sat by each other and spoke about my birthday wish. Each year I make up a birthday wish, they are usually really stupid but this year my wish is much more extreme. We waited for each other at the end of the day and walked home together. She only lives a few houses away from me so we always walk with each other because school isn't that far away. All the way home we takes about my wish.

'So do you think your parents will do it?' She asked

'I'm not sure it is pretty extreme...' I answer her

'They always make your birthday wishes come true though.'

'Yeh but those were easy to do.'

'So anyway what do you think you're getting for your birthday?'

'I don't know... I always open my presents in the afternoon, I don't know why though.' We talked about nothing in particular for the next couple of minutes until Becky shouted,

'Well, this is my stop, see you tomorrow.'

'See you!' I shout

I ran past the next couple of houses till I got to my house and I remembered that I was in heels. It was too late though because I stumbled and fell flat on my face. I got back up quickly and looked around to see if anyone saw, and unfortunately, there was Becky on her doorstep killing herself with laughter. I flipped her off and walked slowly into my house, closing the door behind me.

When I got in my mum called and I opened all my presents. I got a new pair of straighteners for my hair and mine were on the edge of falling apart, I also got a matching hair dryer and some hair accessories. I also got a few films, some scary, some happy and some dramatic films.

When I finished opening my presents my mum asked, 'So can you now tell us your birthday wish?'

I stood up in front of my mum and dad and shouted, 'My birthday wish is... drum roll please!'

'Just get on with it!' Dad said sounding frustrated

'Ok, don't get your knickers in a twist!' Mum burst out laughing

'My birthday wish is... I want to go to Morganville!'

Mum and Dads jaws dropped.

**So thanks guys for the reviews :D they were much appreciated :) I hope this chapter is okay! I wanted to add a bit of drama! Please review what you think Shane and Claire will say and do! Please also say what you think of this chapter :D xx**


	3. Decision Time!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 3 - Decision Time!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Claires POV**

I couldn't believe what Daniella had just said. Mine and Shanes jaws dropped. Did I hear right? I thought to myself.

'What?' I asked again

'I want to go to Morganville!' She said seeming exited. I did hear right. I stared at her like I had never seen her before in my life. We all stayed still for ages and I couldn't help think over and over that my baby girl wants to go the most dangerous town that's ever existed.

'Well? What do you think?' She asked me.

'No, you are NOT going to Morganville!' Shane almost shouted

'Why?' Daniella asked

'YOU ARE JUST NOT!' Shane shouted

'Mum?' She asked me. I didn't speak for a while but when I did I said

'Listen to your dad.' I say quietly

'BUT MUM!' he shouts at me very loudly

I stand up. 'Look babe, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MORGANVILLE AND THAT IS THAT!'

'Mum that isn't fair!'

'Well what I say you do!' I tell her and storm upstairs. I didn't want my little girl going into that death trap of a town. It isn't a town. It was a prison, once you get in, you never come back out.

**Shanes POV**

I could see where Claire was coming from but I thought she was a bit hard on Daniella.

'Look Danny, your mum is just worried about you, she loves you so much, we both do, but you just need to know not to go to that town. It's dangerous out there and you don't want to be going there.' I say to her

'But dad I do want to go there! You can't tell me what I can and can't like!' She tells me

'Danny if you knew about all the secrets of that town you wouldn't go.'

'Well how do you know how so much about Morganville?'

'Well... Your mum and I used to live there before you were born.'

'So you were there but yet you won't let me go! That's messed up!' She shouted at me and stormed off just like Claire did. Oh my god the difference between them both was so little that you couldn't see the difference at all! Before Danny reached the top of the stairs though she shouted downstairs.

'I'm gonna go to Morganville whether you do or not!'

And from that moment on I had a terrible feeling in my gut. She was going to go to Morganville whether me and Claire agreed to it or not. I sat downstairs thinking about what we should do about Daniella. Would it really be a bad thing if we went back to Morganville again? Yes it would, Daniella could be in a lot of danger if we went. But however, it would mean Claire could see Eve again. I was whipped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone coming downstairs.

'Dad?' Danny asked

'Hey babe,' I say softly

She sighed, 'I'm sorry if I upset you, it's just that I really want to go to Morganville, to see what its like, plus its got one of the biggest music programmes there.'

I went into my deep thoughts again, then finally sighed, 'I will talk to your mother.'

'Thank-you day, you're the best dad ever!' She says and gives me the biggest hug in the world, I wouldn't be surprised if she crushed all my organs.

'Well, don't get your hopes up your mum can be quite stubborn,' I say, joking around. She laughed and smiled and walked off upstairs smiling like a mad idiot. I sighed, seeing that smile made it worth having to go and talk to Claire. I went straight up as I thought it was better to get it over and done with. But as I got to the door, Claire opened it and I think I made her jump as she looked very shocked and surprised.

'Look Claire, about Daniella...' I started saying but was cut off by Claire saying

'Shane before you say what you were going to say, I think we should go back to Morganville.' I was so shocked I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

'Dad close your mouth before you catch flies.' I heard Daniella say from my left

I just ignored her for a minute, 'Claire are you sure?' I asked her. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

'Yes, I am, I think we should start packing and go next week, I'm sure if I rung Eve she would let us stay for a while.'

I heard Daniella scream, 'We're visiting Morganville?' She asked

I quickly glanced at Claire and she gave me a brief nod.

'No, we're moving to Morganville.'

**A week later...**

**Claire's POV**

It was the last day at our house, me and Shane had managed to sell our house to a couple looking to start a family, Me and Shane had also bought a house in Morganville and it turns out it was my parents old house. I knew it was the perfect house because I lived there once so I knew what it would be like, it was identical to the Glass House so it would be the perfect house for Me, Shane and Daniella. I tried to ring Eve to see if we could stay for a bit. She didn't pick up on the first call but she did on the second.

'**Hello?' Eve asked. Just to hear her voice it was amazing. I couldn't speak for the first few minutes.**

**'Hello?' She asked again but still I couldn't answer.**

**'If this is some kid doing some prank call than just hang up and never call back. ok?'**

**'Eve?' I asked. I knew it was her but it was the only thing I could bring myself to say.**

**'Who is this?'**

**'Eve...It's...umm...'**

**'WHO IS THIS?' I think Eve was starting to get annoyed**

**'This is Claire.'**

**'Claire?! Is that seriously you?'**

**'Yes'**

**'Ohh my god, where are you? Are you okay? All I had from you is the note when you left!'**

**'Yes it's me and I'm fine. But Eve could you do me and Shane a massive favour?'**

**'Of course, anything, what do you need?'**

**'A room... not for too long just for a while.'**

**'Of course! Room for 2 coming up!' I think she forgot that I was pregnant when I left**

**'Actually, it's a room for 3.'**

**'Ohh my god! You had your kid? Girl or Boy?'**

**'Girl, Daniella.'**

**'Well I will get you all two rooms.'**

**'Thanks Eve, I can always count on you'**

**'No problem! But I will warn you my boys will probably flirt with Daniella a lot!'**

**'Ohh my god you have kids?'**

**'Three actually. One girl and two boys.'**

**'That's great Eve. Look, I need to go because we are going in the car in a minute and I need to finish packing so we will be there in a few hours. Around noon.'**

**'Okay, see you in a few hours.'**

I went to hang up but I hear a scream and eve shout, 'My Claire-Bear is coming!' I laughed and hung up and prepared myself to leave and face the prison which is Morganville. We got in the car and drove to Morganville. We left the house at 7 o'clock this morning and arrived a bit earlier than planned, around 11:30.

I got out the car and sighed and spoke to myself while staring at the coffee shop in front of me, 'Welcome to hell, once here, never out again.'

**Thanks guys for all your reviews :D please comment what you think and comment what you want to happen or if you want some drama to come very soon :) Sorry this chapter is pretty boring but I just wanted to get Claire, Shane and Daniella into Morganville xx Also a special shout out to my best friend who inspired me to start writing this story!x****  
**


	4. The ABC of a new town

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 4 - The ABC of a new town**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

I couldn't believe we were here, in Morganville. I have heard so many amazing things about this town and now I actually get to live here too! The only bad thing about moving was that I had to leave all my friends behind, including becky. I promised her I would always ring her and visit her as much as possible though. I took a deep breath before looking out of my car window and opening my car door. I stepped out and my jaw dropped. This part of town was beautiful! We were stood out side a coffee shop and you could see the school in the distance.

'This is amazing,' I say mostly to myself,

'Well we best be off to Eve and Michaels.' Mum and Dad said at the exact same time, then gave each other a spooked look

'Weird!' They say doing it gain. I just rolled my eyes and got back in the car. About a minute later we arrived outside a house way bigger than the one in my old town. I jumped out the car and sppeded my way to the front door, but as I went to knock the door swing open, and standing there was a girl about my age.

'Hi.' She said, not sounding very happy at all.

'Hey,' I say back trying to be more polite than she was.

'I'm Cassie.'

'Ahh thats a nice name! I'm Daniella, but all my friends call me Danny.' She seemed to cheer up a bit.

'Hi Danny, nice to meet you, sorry I'm not in the best of moods, my brothers are doing my head in,' She said getting louder as she started speaking, 'Come in,' She continued and I stepped inside closly followed by my parents. A lady around my mums age, maybe a few years older then ran in screaming.

'CLAIRE! I missed you sooo much!' She shouted

'hmm hum, I lived here to remember!' Dad said to her. I didn't realise they all used to live together, although then again, she doesn't really speak of Morganville all that much. The woman just flipped him off.

'I missed you too Eve.' Mum said with a huge smile on her face and I must admit Dad looked like he was on the edge of smiling too.

Eve then turned to me. 'Come on in to the living room dear, these are my kids, this is Cassie, shes 15, but I believe you two just met.' She said while pointing to Cassie.

Cassie smiled, 'MUM! I'm nearly 16 and it's rude to point.' I done a little silent laugh which was cut off by Eve carrying on talking.

'This is Mathew, he's the youngest, he's 14.' She said while pointing to Daniel. He held out his hand and shook it.

'Nice to meet you.' He said, he seemed really polite.

'And finally this Liam, the eldest, 17 tommorow.' Eve said, I looked over at Liam and I felt like my heart exploded into a million tiny peices and they all fell on him. He was like a god. He stood up and it turned out he was rally tall too. He had a browny-blond hair and hasel eyes that you just couldn't help notice.

'Hey' he said, holding out his hand for me to shake it.

'Hey' I said, he then pulled away his hand and looked at Eve.

'Mum, I'm going out with Teigan, call me when you want me home.' He said. I felt like the peices of my heart that were on him fell off, like he had scraped them off. I just looked at Cassie, who turned to me and offered to show me round the house. I took up the offer and we set off the the door to what looked like a kitchen.

'And this is the kitchen' Cassie said as we walked through. She made a hand gesture that made me laugh as soon as I saw it.

'What you don't like my hand gesture?' She said making the worst upset voice ever.

I laughed a bit while saying, 'No it's cool.'

'Coffee?' She asked me making another hand gesture towards the coffee machine that looked like she was hula dancing. I fought back a laugh but failed and ended up making a really high voice when I said

'Yeh please'

She just laughed at me.

'So is Teigan Liams girlfriend?' I asked

'Yeh, I think so,' She told me and I just looked down. Just after I looked down he walked in.

'Speak of the devil, thought you were going out.' Cassie said to him, I just looked up and smiled.

'Nah, mum wont let me and plus I didn't really wanna go anyway.'

'Is she your girlfriend?' I asked him

'Nah, she's just all over me, you know, she was threatening me, the only way to get her off my back was to go on a date with her.' He said. I couldn't help but smile at that. He then looked at me.

'Why did you want to know? You're not ultra nosy like my sister are you?' He asked me.

'I'm right here!' Cassie shouted, but Liam just flipped her off.

'No, I'm not nosy I just...' I started saying, but talk about being saved by the bell, my phone started going off. I just smiled at hem and pulled out my phone. It was becky.

'I gotta take this, sorry.' I tell them, then quickly run out and open the front door and close it behind me. I then sat on the steps and answered the phone.

**'Hey becky baby!'**

**'Hey Danny darling!'**

**'So... what's the queen slag like back home?'**

**'Ohh you mean Mica. Well she slept with Luke and I stood up for myself for once and slapped her one!'**

**'Well done babe!'**

**'I know! Anyway whats it like in Morganville?'**

**'Well in the house I'm staying in for the minute, there is 8 people.'**

**'Ohh so not good...'**

**'Actually...'**

**'OMG! I know that voice! Who is he and who is it thats living in the house?'**

**'Well there's Eve, the mother of three kids, there Eves husband, whos name I havn't learnt yet...'**

**'Ye and the kids?'**

**'Well theres Cassie, she's nearly 16 and is the sweetest girl you could ever meet, theres Mathew, he's 14 and he's super polite and kind, and then theres Liam...'**

**'Liam?'**

**'Ye Liam, he's 17 tommorow, and he's...' I was cut off by someone speaking behind me**

**'The cute hunk who you are madly in love with!' Danny said in a high girly voice into the phone then laughed. I also heard Becky laugh at the other end of the phone.**

**'LIAM!' I shout.**

**'Okay, okay, I will go but dont be too long Shanes cooking some lunch.'**

**I put my hand over the speaker on the phone.**

'If shanes cooking then I will take ages!' He laughed again.

'Right well just don't take forever!' And with that he walked back inside and I watched till he closed the door.

**'Sorry becky, Liam came out.'**

**'That was Liam? Even his voice sounded cute.'**

**'Hey! Lay off! He's mine!'**

**'Fine!'**

**'Anyway I can't be too long because Shanes cooking... Wish me luck!'**

**'Good luck, you'll need it!'**

**'Thanks, okay bye becky baby!'**

**'Bye Danny Fanny!'**

**'What happened to danny darling?'**

**'I prefer danny fanny!' I laughed**

**'Okay bye!'**

**'Bye!'**

I then hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. I waited outside for a few minutes doing nothing only enjoying the sun. I then stood up to go inside but noticed that no one was around so I went into the front garden and started dancing. A few cars drove by but not many, two at the most. I then got bored of just normal dancing so I combined ballet with my street dance and performed the dance me and Becky made up. I so missed Becky. I then stumbled back and fell while doing my flip by the sound of people clapping. I was face first in the mud. Luckily though, the mud was dry and nothing was on my face or clothes. I looked up to see Mathew, Cassie and Liam all standing there with an OMG look on their faces. Liam then ran up to me and gave me a hand up, but we didn't let go for a while just looked into each others eyes for a moment until Cassie said,

'Sorry to brake up the love fest, but its lunch.' I then looked down at my hand that was still holding Liams and let go and dusted any mud off of me. I was wearing my red belly top with a white and grey striped top underneath and a pair of jeggings.

'Lets go!' I said, quite nervously before doing a kind off walk and run at the same time. I then heard Mathew say as we got in,

'Ohh my god mum, you have to see Danny dance, she is amazing!' He said.

'Is she now?' She asked him, then glanced over to me.

'How long have you been dancing for?'

'About 6 years,' I tell Eve. It still felt abit awkward around everyone though because of the whole holding hands thing.

'That's really cool! I always wanted to dance but I'm crap with a capital C!' I laughed and then she continued. 'If you take a seat your dinner will be in soon.'

'Thanks.' I say, taking a seat at the table next to Cassie, with Liam opposite me and Mathew diagonially to me.

**A few hours later...**

I was in the living room with Liam, Cassie and Mathew and we were all talking about random topics, when my phone went off again. I checked the caller ID. Becky.

'Sorry.' I said

'Becky? The BFF from the other town?' Cassie asked.

'Yeh. Do you mind if I take it?'

'No thats fine go to my room if you want,' Cassie told me

'Thank you.' I quickly ran upstairs into Cassies room, which we were sharing for tonight because Eve hadn't set up the other spare room yet. I didn't mind though, Cassie and I have turned out to be quite good friends. I sat on the bed and answered my phone.

**'Hey Becky Baby!'**

**'Hey Danny Fanny!'**

**'So what's the news?'**

**'I want you to try something.'**

**'What?'**

**'The ABC of a new town.'**

**'Huh?'**

**'The ABC of a new town.' She repeated then carried on, 'A - Average, not to perfect but not to lame, B - Bravery, Never show that your not brave, C - Courage, everyone loves someone whos couragous!'**

**'okay...'**

**'Look just try it, it will help! I gotta go because my mums bugging me about my phone bill.'**

**'Okay, Bye.'**

**'Bye and trust me and try it!' Then she hung up on me.**

I then sat there for quite a while. Why did I have the feeling that this would be harder than I thought?

**Here is the next chapter for you guys! I hope it's okay I just wanted to start things off in the glass house with a bit of love and weirdness :) please review what you think and if you want drama, love, action or anything else! :D**

**P.S Sorry this chapter is longer than all the others :)**


	5. Birthday Wishes and Drunken Kisses

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 5 - Birthday Wishes and Drunken Kisses**

**Morganville Vampires**

**(Incase any of you are confused in this chapter, in the last chapter I changed the eldests son to Liam as I thought it would be confusing with Danny and Daniella.)**

**Liams POV**

I went to bed last night late. I tried going to sleep but all I could think about was Daniella. I know I have only known her for a day but when I first layed eyes on her it was special. I doubt she even likes me though because she pulled her hand away from mine when Cassie said something. I am so going to kill Cassie when I next see her. I just layed in bed thinking of her. I thought about just forgetting about Daniella but I just couldn't, I mean I am going out with Teigan but I didn't want to tell Danny that. I really like her and I don't feel like that around Teigan. When I finally fell asleep it was around 12 o'clock and I was woken up at 3 by everyone including Daniella and her parents.

'Happy Birthday!' They all shouted. I looked straight to Daniella and she was smiling. Man, I loved her smile!

'And theres cake!' Mum shouted

'Ohh god... one of your cakes?' I asked

'Ohh don't act so spoilt!' Mum brought out a massive chocolate cake, and when I say massive, I mean MASSIVE!

'WOW! How the hell did you have time to make that?' I ask her. I looked over to Danny and she was still smiling and looking really beautiful even though she had just woke up!

'So blow out the candles!' Danny and Cassie said at the exact same time and both burst out laughing as everyone looked at them. Cassie laughed weird but Daniella had the cutest laugh in the word. I made my wish and everyone clapped. Them everyone walked out exept Cassie, Mathew and Daniella.

'So, what did you wish for mate?' Mathew asked me. I quickly glanced at Daniella.

'If I told you it wouldn't come true!' I told mathew. He just sighed and walked out my room, leaving me with just Cassie and Daniella.

'I best be going too, I give you two love birds some peice.' Cassie said. Danny just rolled her eyes, another sign of why I don't think she likes me. I looked at Cassie as she left the room then as soon as she left I turned to Daniella to find she was already looking at me. She then hugged me and said,

'Happy birthday.' She then let go and looked at me and smiled then walked out of my room, just walked out. I layed back down in my bed, but after that I don't think I could go back to sleep.

**Daniellas POV**

I can't believe I actually hugged Liam. I don't know what came over me I just hugged him and said happy birthday then walked out. What was I thinking? I just went back into Cassies room and went back to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I went straight into the bathroom and then went into my room and got changed and done my hair. Today was my first day of school. It was also Liams birthday. AWKWARD! I didn't want to talk to much about it because it would be really awkward for him if I only talked about myself today. I walked down stairs expecting everyone to be up but only Me, Cassie, Mathew and Liam were up. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with:

'Morning!' Cassie said

'Morning Cassie, Mathew and Liam!' I say

'Morning!' The boys say

I walked up to the coffee machine, 'Coffee?' I asked and they all nodded. I made the coffee and handed them out to everyone. They all said thanks and I smiled back at them.

'So are you coming to my birthday party tonight?' Liam asked me

'Party?' I questioned him

'Ye its in a nearby warehouse which is perfect for the party, it isn't that old and its in top condition.'

'Okay, sounds fun, I'll be there!'

'Just don't tell the parents!' They all told me at the exact same time

'Okay chill I won't,' I tell them and they all sighed in relief. Eve then came down the stairs in her goth clothes and offered to drive us to school. We all agreed and Eve dropped us off at school. I then went and got my schedual and it turns out I have nearly all my lessons the same as Cassie and the ones I don't I have with Liam. When I got my schedual Cassie showed me to my locker.

'You do realise all the boys are staring at you right?' Cassie told me. I turned right and to my surprise she was right, they were all staring at me. I just laughed and grabbed the books that were ready for me in my locker and started walking to my first lesson with Cassie. It was music.

'So do you like music?' She asked me on the way

'I love music! Do you?' I asked her

'Ye, my dad plays guitar and he taught me.' I never knew Michael played the guitar.

'So do you play any instruments?' Cassie asked me

'Piano, and I sing a bit but I don't like performing.'

'Gutting because Liam is in our class and also my teacher makes everyone everyone perform.'

I just sighed and arrived at class, with Liam and some girls

'Ye you should know that Liam is ultra popular and all the girls want to go out with him!' Cassie told me. That made me really jealous and made me want to punh any girl that went up to him. He then left the girl he was talking to and came to talk to me and Cassie.

'Hey girls,' He said. Cassie flipped him off but I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

'Hey Liam, popular with the girls then!'

'Guess so.' I smiled at him and he smiled back and it felt special, but to ruin it, the girl Liam was talking to walked over.

'Hey baby,' She said to Liam. I gave him a questioning look and he gave her a worried look.

'Hey Teigan.'

'So this is the girl you left me for to talk to her.' She said picking up a strand of my hair, making a puking noise then letting go and rubbing her fingers together in discusted. I then remembered the ABC of a new town. Bravery and courage.

'You dare do that again!'

'And what are you going to do bitch!' She answers me. I grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall like I did to Mica.

'It's not my fault Liams going out with me and not you!' She shouts back at me. I looked at Liam.

'Danny listen...'

I let go of Teigan and ran off to turn back and see them two kissing like proper snogging, he then broke it up and looked and me. I turned around and carried on running. I then found my locker and put my back on it and sunk down and cried. A few minutes later Cassie came up to me with a bleeding lip.

'What happened?' I say with a shaky voice

'Lets just say I stood up for you.' I smiled at her and we walked to the toilets and cleaned ourselves up then headed back to our lesson. We had all the same lessons today so I stuck with her and avoided Liam. I aslo met some of Cassies friends, like this one girl, Louise, who is the sweetest girl ever. I also found out Cassie has a huge crush on this one boy, Kyle, and Louise likes this boy, Connor. I had used ABC and it really helped. Everything was going fine. Up until lunch.

**Lunchtime...**

I sat at a table with Cassie and Louise. The tables were small round tables that could only fit about 4 people. We were all sitting there talking and having a laugh when Liam walked over.

'Daniella, can I talk to you?' He asked me. I looked at the girls and they pulled me out of my seat.

I gave them evil stares before walking towards the corner we were gonna talk in. 'What is it?'

'Look, the reason I didn't tell you about Teigan is because...' He was cut off by the sound so someone shouting his name. I turned my attention towards the evil bitch, Teigan.

'Hey babe' She said and kissed him

'Times up' I tell him but he grabs my arm.

'Please,'

'Get off!' He let go and I walked back to the girls.

'What was that all about?' Louise asked

'Don't worry,' I say and turned to look at Liam to find him kissing Teigan. I sighed and looked back at the girls.

'So are you going to the party tonight?' Cassie asked Louise

'Why not! Are you going, Danny?'

'I don't think so.' I say

'Come on Daniella! It won't be a party without you!' They nagged me and went on about it for ages when I finally agreed.

'Fine, fine, you win!' I say

'Told you we would,'

'Louise, we will collect you on the way if you want.' Cassie told Louise

'Okay great!'

'Right we best be off!' I said to Cassie. We waved goodbye to Louise because she wasn't in any more of our classes. We then went to the rest of our classes and all we talked about was the party.

**The night...**

I found it impossible to do decide what to wear. In the end I decided to wear a dark blue silk dress, ankle-width with a side cut up to my knee, one shoulder strap with flowers on. I had it for my birthday and this was the first time I had worn it. I wore matching shoes and and blue clutch bag. I loooked in the mirror and brushed and straightened my hair. All the adults were out because they were working so it was easy to sneak out. I checked my clock on my phone. 5:49. It was still quite bright outside so it would be easy to find the way. Thats probably the reason why the party is so early. I quickly finished my hair and made it look like I was sleeping in bed, using pillows and hair extensions and left a note to say I had eaten and went to bed early because I was tired. I looked at my phone again, 5:54. I had 6 minutes till my mum would be back from work. She had managed to get a job working for her old boss again and Dad was out job searching. I ran down the stairs and met Cassie outside on the porch waiting for me.

'Finally!' She shouted at me. Cassie looked stunning. She wore a red knee-high dress and wore her hair back in a ponytail using a red bobble. She wore red shoes and a red shoulder bag.

'Sorry I took so long I needed to lay a trap to make it look like I was sleeping.' I told her.

'I done one too. But what about food? Their going to wake us up!' Cassie told with a conserned look as we started walking to pick louise up.

'Don't worry I left a note, and I left one in your room for you.' I tell her. She let out a sigh of relief.

'Thanks, I owe you one!'

'No problem,' We picked louise up and she was a gawgus dusty pink long dress and it suited her really well. We were nearly there when Michael and Eve drove past us. We didn't realise at first but when they drove past and we saw them in the car we panicked and hid in a bush for about 5 minutes but no one came so we stood up and walked the rest of the way to the warehouse. When we arrived the place was packed full of people. And we just walked straight in and placed out bags in the corner were everyone elses were and danced for hours.

**A few hours later...**

We had danced for hours and were starting to get tired. We had had a drink but went to sit down to relax for a bit before hitting the dance floor again.

'Tired?' Cassie asked me while we were sat at a table in the far corner.

'Yep definetly!' I told her, 'What about you louise you tired?'

'Yeh defo!' She told us and we all laughed. We then sat there and gossiped for a bit before hitting the dance floor for the second time tonight.

**Liams POV**

I was so shocked that Danny came to my party after what happened today at lunch. I was angry though because she came with Cassie and Louise, I like them two and all, well Louise anyway, but I just wanted Danny to myself.

'Hey Liam Babe! You wanted to talk to me?' Teigan came up to me and asked. She then gave me a full on kiss and I saw Danny staring and then I pushed her off.

'Look Teigan, you're a good girl and all but I just don't think it's gonna work out.' I tell her

'What do you mean your just saying that,' She then tried to kiss me again, but again I pushed her off

'Teigan, I want to brake up.' I continued.

'It's just the drink talking babe.' She said and once again tried to kiss me, and I pushed her off me again

'There's someone else isn't there?' She asked. I looked at Danny. Should I tell her the truth or lie to her? I thought to myself.

'Yes.' I tell her straight out. She then stormed up to Danny while she was dancing and laughing with Cassie and grabbed Danny by the hair, making her shriek in pain.

'YOU, YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME!' She shouted at her. I was about to go and brake it up when Daniella grabbed her arm twisted it and kicked her out of the warehouse while shouting.

'Not my fault your a despirate slag, Liam actually found sense!' I couldn't help but laugh at that. Danny just walked back in like nothing had happened up to her friends who were killing themselves laughing and carried on dancing with them like Teigan didn't even exist.

**Daniellas POV**

What happened with teigan I couldn't get out of my mind. I felt like dying of laughter everytime I thought about it. I kept taking quick glances over to Liam and it looked like he was drunk. I walked up to him,

'Look, I think we best get you home.' I tell him

'Nah, I'm fine!' He told me. I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing.

'Look, we need to get you home.' I repeated

'Danny, I'm fine!' He said in a really drunk voice. I laughed at him and smiled then tried to drag him but he spun me around held me by my waist and kissed me, no not kissing me, snogging me! Even though he tasted like beer it still sent shivers down my back and made my legs go numb and it felt like a little bit of heaven! It was the best kiss I had ever had.

**So guys a bit of romance between Danny and Liam :) By the way if your confused I changed the eldests name to Liam because it would be really confusing with two Dannys :D Please review what you think!x**

**P.S sorry it's really long I was feeling extra creative today :)**


	6. Fix up and Mix up

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 6 - Fix up and Lock up**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

After Liam kissed me I just stood there looking up at him, he smiled at me and kissedd me again, this time it was a soft, light kiss, barely touching my lips. I then broke off the kiss.

'I best get back to my friends,' I told him and walked back to them.

'It's so going to be awkward between us now if you date my brother.' Cassie said to me. We all laughed and danced for about 10 minutes until a slow song came on. Louise and Cassie both moved over to the sides and stood there. I grabbed Cassies arm and dragged her up to Kyle.

'Hey Kyle!' I said to him

'Hi... do I know you?' Kyle asked me

'Probably not, I'm new, but I think you now my friend here.'

'Ohh ye. Cassie right?'

'Yeh,' She said with a smile

'Wanna dance?' He asked Cassie

'Okay.' Cassie told Kyle with a smile and walked off to the dance floor with Kyle. I then walked up to Louise and grabbed her arm.

'Ohh my god, what are you doing Danny?' She asked me.

'You'll see!' I told her with a evil grin. She whined but when I found Connor she shut up.

'Hey Connor!'

'Hey, Danny isn't it? The one who pished Tiegan against the wall, pushed her out of the warehouse, made Liam and her split up and kissed Liam! You're pretty cool!'

'Thanks! Anyway this is my friend, Louise.'

'Hey Louise, I always see you around, you're in my music right?'

'Yeh' She answered him

'You wanna dance Louise?'

'Sure.' Then they went off to dance. I stood to the side and admired my match making work. Liam then came up to me.

'Wanna dance with me?' He asked

'Okay,' I answered him. We then walked to the dance floor and danced. We were dancing in the middle of Cassie and Kyle, and Louise and Connor. I looked at Cassie and Kyle and they were looking into each others eyes and looked like they were about to kiss, then as if they both read my mind they both started kissing. I then looked over at Louise and Connor and they were both kissing too.

'So should we join in?' I asked him

'With what?' He asked me. I then pointed to Cassie and Louise. He smiled at me and kissed me. This was the best night of my life!

**The next morning...**

Me, Mathew, Cassie and Liam all snuck back in at about 8 o'clock in the morning, when it was light outside. It was a Saturday so we didn't have to worry about school. I snuck into the spare room that I was staying in at the Glass House. I tried to make as less noise as I could and it worked. I was nearly silent and I snuck back into bed and moved all my pillows away. I then fell straight to sleep. I woke up around 10 o'clock and when straight into the bathroom and had a shower and brushed my teeth and everything. I then went into my room and got changed. I put on my pale pink shirt and dark blue denim shorts, seeing as the sun was shining. I then walked downstairs to see Liam leaning over a cup of coffee and holding his head.

'Hey.' I said to him

'Ohh, hey?'

'Hang over?'

'Yep.'

'Can your remember anything that happened last night?'

'Only that you kicked Teigan out of the warehouse because she grabbed your hair. But I can't remember anything after that.' He said to me. As soon as he said that my heart broke. He couldn't remember our kiss. I just smiled it off.

'Well not much happened after that. Just my awesome dancing.' He laughed and drank his coffee.

'Do you want a refill?' I asked him trying to make myself not sound as upset as I felt.

'Yeh please.' I made his coffee without saying a word. I was too upset to speak. I felt like my heart was broken in half and the only thing to mend it was for him to remember what happened last night. I then gave him his coffee.

'Thanks.'

'So where is everyone?' I ask him

'Your mum and dad are out, then my mum and dad have gone out for the day. Then the other two are still upstairs sleeping.'

'Ahh okay.' Then to save me, Cassie walked downstairs.

'Hey you two!' She said then started singing some of the lyrics from the song, love is in the air.

'What are you on about?' Liam questioned her and I gave her a look to not say anything.

'You two last night at the party!' She said and I looked down and shaked my head

'I'm not following.' He told her

'Well you kissed like 2 times!' She said I then saw him look at me with a questioning face and I stood upstairs and ran to the spare room, sat on my bed and cried. About 30 minutes later someone knocked on my door.

'GO AWAY!' I called, my voice all shaken up because I was crying.

'Open the door Danny.' It was my Dad. I ran to my door and opened it. Dad then walked into my room and I locked the door behind him. He then went and sat on my bed and I went to join him. It's not often we have a father, daughter conversation.

'Whats wrong babe?' He asked me

'Have you talked to Cassie?' I asked him

'Yeh.'

'How much has she told you?'

'Just Liam was drunk last night and you kissed but when he woke up this morning he didn't remember anything.'

'She told you everything then.'

'Look Danielle, I just don't want you rushing into anything.'

'Dad you don't get it and you never will!'

'Danny, I was in the same position as you once too, with your mother. I liked her as soon as I layed eyes on her and I have loved her ever since. I just don't want you to do something you will regret later on, we havn't even been here a week yet. Just leave it a few weeks and if you still like like him then then we will see.' That last part made me laugh.

'Is that code for you will never date any boy in your life for as long as my over-protective dad is alive!?'

'Something like that.'

'Thanks dad.' I say to him and hug him. He then goes to walk out and I shout, 'I love you dad!' He then stops mid-way through a step and turns round to face me.

He then says, 'I love you to babe,' He then walks out my room and closes my door behind him. I then get up an put make-up on to cover my red eyes and tear tracks to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I then walked downstairs, but before I walked into the living room I decided to ring Becky. I walked outside and sat down on the steps. I then got out my phone and rang her. She picked up on the first ring.

**'Hey Danny Fanny!'**

**'Hey Becky Baby!'**

**'So whats the news?'**

**'Nothing much.'**

**'Come on I can tell somethings wrong,'**

**'I kissed Liam'**

**'Really thats awesome!'**

**'Not really, he was drunk and forgot everything the next morning.'**

**'Ohh...'**

I then lost phone connection. It just went.

'Hello?' I spoke into my phone.

'Hello again.' A voice came from behind me. It sounded familar but I couldn't think. Someone then put duct tape on my mouth and a bandana around my eyes and I then felt a horrible pressure against my head and then it all went silent and black.

**Dun dun dun... I had alot of fun writing this chapter :) I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it :D Please review what you think and if you enjoyed it!x**


	7. Who done it?

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 7 - Who done it!?**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

I woke up in a dark room, and by dark I mean black. I couldn't see a thing. All I could see was a door at the far end of the room. I tried to run up to the door and open it but failed. There was a big silver chain around my ankle so I couldn't move more than around a metre. I just sat down and tried to figure out how to undo the chain. I tried and it must have been at least an hour, but I failed once again. It must take someone with superpowers to undo this, I thought to myself. Someone extra strong. Mum and dad were right about Morganville, it was a dangerous place. I closed my eyes and put my head on the ground but jumped straight back up again. My head killed. I lifted a hand up to my head and it felt wet. It was either that my head was bleeding or the floor was damp. I felt the floor but it was completely dry, cold but dry. My head must have been bleeding. It then all came flooding back in, the hit duct tape, the bandana and the hit on the head. I then heard a noise from outside the door. I laid down and pretended to sleep, it was the only thing I could think of to keep myself alive for a while longer. A tear ran past my eyes. I didn't even realise I was crying. Then the door opened and light came flooding in.

'Foolish human, still asleep.' The person then kicked me in the stomach and I moaned in pain.

'Wake up!' They called to me. I couldn't see much because my vision was full of grey spots and because of the flood of lights, my eyes haven't adjusted yet. But by the sound of the voice I knew it was a female.

'What do you want with me?' I asked her trying to sound as brave as possible.

'I want to make you suffer like you made me suffer!' She told me. I still didn't know who it was, I expected a clue from what she was going to say to me, but that question just left me at a dead-end. I then heard footsteps and faintly saw someone else walk in. I couldn't see who they were though I could just see a black figure.

'This the girl?' The person that walked in was also a female

'Yeh mum.' The first one said. I finally got a clue. It was mother and daughter. I still though couldn't put my finger on who they were though. The mother then knelt down to me.

'Aww shes crying. Do you miss your mummy?' She asked me in a babying voice.

'No, I just want to know why I'm here.' I tell her.

'No mum, if she finds out who we are she will find a way to tell people.' The daughter told her mum.

'Fine, you got her phone?' She asked her daughter.

'Yeh,' The daughter told her mum. I then remembered I dropped my phone as the put the duct tape on me. They must have taken it off when they put me here.

'HELP!' I shouted. Both females laughed.

'You can shout but no one will find you. I don't think anyone would care anyway.' The daughter told me, and with that they both walked out and shut the door behind them. I was the left in the dark again.

**Shanes POV**

I went to talk to Daniella at least two hours ago, but she hadn't come back down yet. I had left it an hour ago because I thought she would have just been on the phone to Becky, her best friend from another town.

'Do you know where Danny is? Shes been up there for ages.' Claire asked me

'I don't know, she said she would be right down but I didn't think she would take two hours. Maybe she's just on the phone to Becky.' I told Claire.

'Well will you go and check, I'm starting to get worried.'

'Of course.' I told Claire. I then went to walk upstairs but Claire shouted to me,

'Be careful! You check all upstairs and I will check downstairs.'

'Okay,' I shouted back to her. I started off checking in her room but she wasn't there. I then checked mine and Claires room, but she wasn't there either. I then checked Liams room, but again nothing. I then checked Cassies room, hopeful he would be in there but it was only Cassie sitting at her desk doing homework.

'Cassie, have you seen Danny?' I asked her.

'No, why has she gone missing?'

'Yeh.'

'I haven't seen her all day, she didn't mention anything to me about where she was going. Did she say anything to you?' She asked me but I shook my head.

'Thanks for the help, I will let you know if I find her or not.' I told her and walked out. I then walked into Mathews room but he was out with Liam and Danny wasn't in there. I then walked into Michael and Eves room and they were there sitting on the bed talking but they immediately stopped the moment they saw me.

'Knock much Shane?' Eve told me

'Sorry its an emergency. Danny's gone.'

'Ohh god. Does she know about the vamps?' Eve asked me

'No, and I'm scared she's going to find out soon.' I told Eve

'Have you checked everywhere?' Michael asked me

'Everywhere but the bathroom.'

'Okay well check there and if she isn't there then come and tell us, it's gonna be dark soon so if we need to go out and look then it's best to do it soon.' Michael said and Eve nodded in agreement.

'Thanks Micky.' I then walked out and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I then just opened the door but it was empty. I then ran down the stairs and immediately found Claire running to wards the stairs. We both stopped.

'Have you found her?' Claire asked me.

'No you?' I asked Claire

'No'

'Ohh god.' I said. Micheal and Eve both ran down the stairs.

'Found her?' They asked at nearly the same time.

'No she isn't anywhere.' I told them.

'Lets go out and look, it's getting dark though so we will have to be quick.' Eve said

'CASSIE WE ARE GOING OUT WE WILL BE BACK SOON!' Eve shouted up to Cassie

'OKAY!' She called back

'Lets go.' I said. I then went to walk out, opened the door and took a few steps but stopped on the first step and Claire walked into the back of me.

'What is it Shane?' She asked me. I then sat down on the step and stroked the blood marks on the ground.

'Danny hasn't just walked out. She was taken.'

**I decided to keep the kidnapper a secret for now :) Please keep reading to find out who the kidnapper is :D Also please review your thoughts they are much apprietiated!x Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest xxx**


	8. Expect the Unexpected!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 8 - Expect the Unexpected!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Liams** **POV**

Me and Mathew were out at the drive-in cinema in the old part of town. I had just got my license yesterday on my birthday so it was our little way of celebrating. We were watching the new Paranormal Activity film, kinda ironic though because the town is run by bad-ass vampires. So pretty much we are living that life now. We were sat there though, Mathew scared to death and me just jumping a bit, but deep down I was shitting myself! We were sitting there expecting a scary and jumpy part when my phone went off. Me and Mathew jumped a mile and both screamed very loudly, I felt like our ear drums would explode if it went any louder. Then another jumpy film part came so we screamed again. We are both massive wimps. I checked my phone but the caller ID just said Unknown. I answered it.

'Hello?'

'Liam? It's Shane, listen to me and follow my instructions carefully. Danny is missing. Just drive around and see if you can find her.'

'Danny is missing!? Okay, I will ring you if I see her or see anything.'

'Okay, It's getting dark soon so hurry and I will ring you if I see anything aswell.'

'Thanks Shane, I apprieciate it.' I then hung up the phone and reversed out of the car park.

'Where are we going?' Mathew asked me. I explained everything to him and then we drove around in silence for hours trying to look for Danny. But by the time we had looked everywhere twice we still couldn't find her and it was dark outside.

'Look man, I think we should go home, It's dark.'

'No, there's still places we haven't been.'

'We've been everywhere, it's no use. Dad can have a look later but it's too dangerous now for us.' I then silently turned the car and drove back home saying nothing all the way. This was my fault. My own stupid fault she was caught and taken. My fault she is missing. And for all I know, my fault she's possibly lying in a ditch dead with blood surrounding her. I arrived home and me and Mathew ran in and closed the door. Mum then ran up to me and Mathew and smothered us in a hug.

'Thank god you're okay!' She shouted and I was almost positive she was crying.

'Mum we're fine!' I told her. I then let go of Mum and walked over to Shane.

'Any news on Danny?' I asked him

'No... I'm guessing from the look in your eyes and face you haven't found her either.'

'No. Did you find anything though?' I asked him.

'No but don't worry we will find her, no matter what.' He told me sounding very serious.

'Thanks Shane.' I then walked upstairs before anyone could see me cry. I silently closed my bedroom door and buried my head in my hands. How could this day of started so good and ended so bad? If it wasn't for forgetting mine and Dannys first kiss then she wouldn't of been abducted and I wouldn't be full of guilt right now.

**Daniellas POV**

I think it was getting dark outside. I could only tell though because of the door. The light escaping through the side of the door was usually shining brightly giving me some room but it was no longer there so that is why I think it was night time. I had fell asleep for abit so my eyes were better and I only had faint grey spots but they weren't as bad as before. The door then opened and a man walked in. He looked around 20. He walked up to me.

'Hey little girl. Whats your name?' He asked me.

'Danny.' I told him

'Then the older woman walked in but I had never seen her before in my life. The younger female walked in behind her. Even though it was almost pitch black I could notice her

'Teigan!' I shouted as loud as I could but it hurt my head still because of the hit, it then flooded in, she was the one who hit me and it was her mum the one who pulled me into her van.

'Yeh thats right, its me. Got a problem?' Teigan said to me but before I could answer she said, 'Good.' There was then a moment of silence before she said,

'And this is my mum, Monica Morrell.' Her mum then smiled at her. Morrell? I had heard mum say that name before. She was the reason mum and dad left Morganville.

'Teigan. You're a Morrell?' I asked her a bit shocked.

'Yep, I told you that you would regret messing with me.'

'Right fifty pound for an hour.' Monica told the man. The man passed over a few notes while Teigan was talking to me.

'So Danny, I bet since you've only been her for a few days you don't know the towns big secret.' She said to me changing the subject emphasing the big.

'What secret?' I asked

'Do you believe in the existance of vampires?' She asked me

'What? No thats stupid they are made-up!' I told her

'Well, news flash Danny Fanny, as your cute little friend calls you, vampires do exist and they live in this town.' She told me and I laughed.

'Vampires? Are you serious?'

'Totally! Ohh and also, I'm one!' She told me, extended her fangs, grabbed my wrist and drinking some of my blood. I felt faint again. The huge grey spots appeared again in my eyes.

'Here you go, your hour starts now, ohh and lock the door behind you.' Monica said and the two girls laughed their way out the room. The man then took off his coat and ripped my t-shirt and shorts. Then, he raped me.

**Ohh... Monicas back and she's bringing all the drama with her!x Hoped you liked my little twist :) Please review what you think and I'm sorry it's a short chapter I'm up my friends house getting ready for a party :D Also thanks to my friend who helped me write this, she is also featured in this story as Louise xxx Love ya!x**


	9. Is it too late?

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 9 - Is it too late?**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

**An hour later...**

When it was over, I was crying alot. I just layed on the floor, I couldn't move. It felt so wrong and I hated it. I couldn't speak, I just cried for hours. The man had walked out and locked me in the room. I didn't know who he was, he was just a random stranger. All I could think about was my Mum, Dad, Michael, Eve, Mathew, Cassie and Liam. I missed Liam so much. Even though he hurt me so badly, I couldn't help thinking about him. I liked him so much and just being away from hurt me. It felt like a massive peice of my heart was missing. I wanted to see him, well see all of them. I missed Cassie too, her sense of humour always made me laugh no matter what was happening. I've seemed to loose my sense of humour for now. I looked at myself. My t-shirt was ripped and so were my shorts and I looked horrible. I cried when I saw myself and I could see black and red tears coming from my eyes. Some were mascara and some were blood, even though it was dark the colour of the tears were obvious. I then heard a massive bang. It was either a gun shot of the sound of a door being broke down. Either were good for me. I wanted to die after today. Wanted to die when he was raping me and want to die now. I was starting to feel dizzy and faint. I looked up and then the door of the room I was in came smashing off its hinges. A woman came walking in, I had never seen her before but she looked about 5 to 10 years older than Mum.

'There's someone in here!' She shouted and then one more woman walked in, I had never seen her either.

'Whats your name?' The second woman said as the first woman broke the chain off my ankle and picked me up and cradled me in her arms.

'Da... Danny...' I told her

'Whats your last name?' The first woman said

'Co...col...'

'Collins?' The first woman asked

'Ye...' I said

'Well Danny Collins, I believe I know your mum and dad. I'm Hannah Moses and this is my friend Kirsty, we will take you to the hospital, you will be safe there.' Hannah told me.

'Okay...' I said my voice fading. She ran out of the place we were in and it was dark outside, not pitch black but dark. Hannah then put me in the back of her car and got in the front behind the wheel. I was lying down across all the seats and when Kirsty got in the back with me she picked up my head and laid it down on top of her lap.

'Come on Danny, stay with me.' She said while slapping me lightly on the cheek. I tried to speak but all that came out was a moan.

'DRIVE FASTER HANNAH!' Kirsty shouted. I then heard tires turn and could smell rubber and soon enough we came to a stop. Hannah then got out of the car and cradled me in her arms again.

'Right we're here so don't pass out.' Hannah told me and I let out a small laugh but it hurt so much that I moaned.

'Don't speak, it will hurt more.' Hannah said to me. I nodded my head and Kirsty ran up to the front desk.

'Danny Collins. She was kidnapped, beat-up, bit and raped. She needs blood and needs to see a doctor now.' She told the man at the desk. He then called a number on his office phone and said, 'We need a doctor down here now, be quick.' Then within a few seconds a doctor ran down the corridor,

'Who's the injured one?' The doctor asked, the doctor was a woman and she looked quite young but really experienced at the same time.

'Here!' Hannah shouted not that loud.

'This way,' The doctor said and started to do a speed walk down the corridor, and Hannah followed behind doing a slow run.

'Just lay her down there,' The doctor instructed Hannah and she followed her instructions.

'I... don't... know... how... long... I... can... stay... awake... for...' I told the doctor, and I took alot of time saying that. Then before I could hear the doctors answer everything was black and quiet. It was peaceful.

**Liams POV**

Dad sent me to bed hours ago but I couldn't sleep. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Shane was already up and had a cup of coffee.

'Couldn't sleep either could you?' I asked Shane

'No. I'm too worried about Danny, I havn't slept at all.'

'Me either.' I told Shane

'More coffee?' I asked him

'Sure.' I went over to the coffee machine and made some coffee for me and Shane.

'Where do you think Daniella is?' Shane asked me

'I don't know.' I said. I could start to feel tears forming in my eyes.

'Why do you think she was taken?' Shane asked me. I felt the tears rolling down my face.

'It's all my fault! I didn't mean to hurt Danny, I was drunk and I made the whole thing worse, I really like her and I just want her to be okay.' I said to Shane. I was crying really heavily now.

'You really like her dont you?' Shane said to me, half a question and half just speaking. I just nodded to him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that.' I said to Shane when I had calmed down a bit. I was still crying though but not as heavy.

'It's okay. If you like Danny though you should tell her.'

'It's not as easy as that though, when I'm around her I go shy. I just can't bring myself to say it.'

'Well just know, I won't stand in your way. You obviously like her alot if you're crying about her.' I just nodded again.

'Thanks.'

My phone then went off and I jumped a mile. I checked the caller ID and it said it was an unknown number. I answered it with Shane still in the room and at first I thought it was Dannys kidnapper.

**'Hello?' I asked while putting the person on the phone on speaker so Shane could hear too.**

**'Hi Liam? Is that your name?'**

**'Ye. Who is this? If this is Dannys kidnapper than you better tell us where you are.' Shane nudged me and gave me a threatening look.**

**'Sorry to disappoint you Liam but this is Chief Moses.' I took her off speaker and put the phone to my ear.**

**'Hannah? What's wrong?'**

**'It's Danny.'**

**'Where is she? Is she okay?'**

**'She's here with me and Kirsty at the hospital, but I wouldn't say she is okay.'**

**'Why what's wrong!?'**

**'She's is in terrible condition, she's uncontious and we're not sure if she's gonna wake up.'**

**'What the hell happened to her!?' I shouted down the phone.**

**'She was kidnapped, beat-up, bitten and was raped.' I was crying again now.**

**'Ohh my god!'**

**'Look, just get down here, you arn't allowed in but you can wait outside. Room 127.'**

**'Okay, Me and Shane will be there now, there's no point waking up the others.'**

**'Okay, be quick.'**

**'Thanks Hannah, tell Kirsty I said thanks too.'**

**'It's okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone in this town died because I wasn't there to help.'**

**'She could of died?'**

**'Yeh, if we hadn't got there, 10 minutes later and she would be dead.'**

**'Ohh my god. Thank you. We will be there now.'**

**'Okay, bye.' She then hung up.**

'Where is she?' Shane asked

'At the hospital, we need to go now.' I told Shane and he got the keys and we got in the car. I explained everything to Shane and he was really angry but I made him promise not to do anything. We parked outside the hospital and walked into the hospital and found the room she was in. We were sat outside her room for hours just waiting for her to wake up.

**Dannys been found :) I didn't know what else to add in to this so I just made someone find her, also Hannahs back!x Please review what you think :D Thanks! Love ya ! xxxx**


	10. Is it the end?

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 10 - Is it the end?**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Shanes POV**

Me and Liam had been sat in the hospital for 21 hours. Claire and Cassie had come to join us but the others stayed home and came back and for to give us food and drinks. Me and Liam hardly ate anything but the girls did. It was obvious how much Liam like Daniella, you could tell by his face. He looked so worried it was unbelievable. He kept looking down then looking back up, like she was going to magically walk out that room and be completely fine and I was hoping that would happen too, but I knew deep down that wouldn't happen and that she wouldn't be okay. The doctors in the hospital kept going in and out of the room, giving her needles and blood. A few hours ago they did the second operation out of the three she needed and they were about to start the third now. We all just sat there and stared at the wall. Eve, Micheal and Mathew all came down the hallway to where we were.

'We've got some food and drink.' Eve said, you could tell by her voice she had been crying and she looked really scared for Danny.

'Thanks,' I said blankly, grabbing a bottle of water and one of the four bags of food.

'I'm not hungry.' Liam told Eve

'You have to eat something.' Eve said back to him

I interuped them by saying, 'It's fine Eve, he can share mine.' He gave me a small smile and looked down again. Eve passed Liam a bottle of water and he took it and thanked her. I then passed Liam the bag of food and ripped the bag abit so it was easier to grab the food. He then put the bag between us. Eve and Michael must have stopped at the chip shop on the way because inside the bag were lots of chips. Liam grabbed one and started to eat it, taking little bites and eating it very slowly. I then grabbed on and ate it a bit quicker than Liam but not that much quicker. Mathew then broke the silence.

'So how is she?' He asked me and then looking round to everybody.

'Not good, but they're doing her third operation now.'

'Ohh.' He replied back and from the corner of my eye I could see Liam startingks to cry again. Cassie then walked up to him, leaving her food on her other seat, and sat next to Liam and put her arm around him in a comforting embrace. I then saw him tighten a bit but then turn towards her and gave her a proper hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Cassie said,

'Are you gonna stop crying because you're getting my favourite t-shirt wet.' Liam let out a small laugh and then let go of her.

He wiped his eyes then said, 'Sorry, but thanks.' She then smiled a little bit at him and went back to her seat. Then it all went quiet and stayed like that for a few hours.

**Five hours later...**

We had been sat in our seats living the awkward silence for hours. No one moved and no one spoke, and it was horrible, but at the same time I didn't want anyone to act like this wasn't happening, like we wern't living a nightmare, because if they just laughed and joked it would show that they didn't care. The doctors were still in Dannys room doing her operation and that made me a bit worried because they had been in there for ages, I could tell Claire was scared and nervous too beacause she looked tense. Eve, Michael and Mathew had left about two hours ago and offered to take Liam and Cassie with them but they didn't want to leave, they wanted to stay just incase something happened to Daniella. The food Eve had brought was still between me and Liam and even though we shared food, there was still loads left. Cassie had just fell asleep on Claires lap and Claire was gently stroking her hair. I can remember Claire doing that to Danny when we were having a movie night not so long ago, Daniella had fell asleep on Claire so she was stroking her hair, but unfortunatly we were watching a scary film and Claire screamed and woke her up, with made me and Claire burst out laughing and Danny hit us with a pillow from the sofa. I missed her so much, I just wanted to go into that room and wake her up myself, then tell her it was all going to be okay. But it wasn't going to be okay, she had lived a nightmare, one that would haunt her for the rest of her life. I snapped myself out of my thoughts by putting my hand on the now cold chips. I picked them up and went and put them in the bin. Just at that moment when I came back and sat down the first doctor walked out, followed by all the others one by one coming out of Daniellas room. I stood up as the last doctor came out, she was a female.

'Are you one of the parents of Danny Danvers?' she asked me

'It's Daniella and yes I am.' I told her, she gave me a small nod.

'Okay, she's is sleeping but you can go in and see her, only two at a time though.'

'Thank you doctor.' I said and shook her hand.

'You and Liam go in first, I will wait out here with Cassie until she wakes up.' Claire told me

'You sure?' Liam asked Claire

'Positive.' She replied.

'Thank you!'

'See you soon Claire,' I said to her. She smiled at me and then Liam and I walked into the room. It was silent and I felt like an intruder, like a criminal in a prison cell, and I know what thats like, I've had my fair shares of being behind bars. I sat in one seat to the left of Danny and took her left hand. Liam then sat on the right side of Danny and held her right hand. We both stayed like that for about half an hour. I then went to speak when there was a loud buzz. It was Dannys heart monitor. Her heart had stopped beating.

**Thought I would leave you with this... I wanted to add a bit of romance and drama to this chapter so hopefully its okay :) Please review you're thoughts and I much apprieciate the reviews I've already got :D Love ya!xxxx**


	11. Finding out!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 11 - Finding out!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Liams POV**

I felt my heart brake as soon as I walked into Dannys room. She looked terrible.

'How could I have let this happen?' I thought to myself. Shane sat on the left side of Danny, so I went to the right. Shane then grabbed Dannys left hand and held still very gently. I then did the same but with Dannys right hand. It was all fine for about a minute. But then the amazing dream to know that Danny was going to be okay was immediately transformed back into a nightmare. My thought were ripped apart by a peircing beeping noise. I looked round the room to find Dannys heart monitor. Her heart has stopped. I freaked out and once again I started to cry. Shane was trying to get me out of the room as the doctors piled in but it felt wrong to leave Danny on her own. I couldn't let go of her hand. Shane grabbed my arm though and had to physically drag me out of the room.

'PUT ME DOWN!' I shouted at Shane

'No, you can't go back in. They need to help her!' Shane shouted at me. I stopped struggling and fell against Shane crying. He hugged me and all I could think about was when Daniella hugged me on my birthday. Everything that went on reminded me of memories of Danny. Even though she hasn't been in Morganville for long I still really like her. I think I may even love her. The thought of losing her before I got to know her made me cry even more. I stayed hugging Shane for what seemed like hours, he was like a second father to me, a father when mine wasn't there. And then Claire was like a mother to me, the way she was with Cassie reminded me of when she was younger and Mum looked after her. Claire and Shane were good parents and they didn't diserve this with Danny. when I find out who hurt her I am going to hurt them as bad as they hurt Danny. She nearly died because of those bastards that hurt her and I am going get them one way or another. Shane then let go of me and nodded at me so I nodded back. I then sat down in my chair again and faced the wall. I stared for ages and kept having weird flashbacks and memories of the way I've felt around my old girlfriends and Danny. There was a massive difference. I mean, I havn't had loads of girlfriends but I've had a few. When I was around my exs I felt like I had to act like someone I wasn't, someone THEY wanted me to be. But when I'm around Danny I was nervous, shy but I could act like myself, not someone I wasn't and she excepted me for me. She didn't talk to me because I was acting like someone that wasn't me, but because she apprieciated me for me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice it was morning again. We had been here for more than a day. I hadn't slept at all in that space of time but yet I didn't feel tired because I was only thinking about Danny.

'Maybe you should go home and get some rest.' Shane told me

'No, I will sleep when she is okay and the kidnapper is dead.' I said blankly, showing no emotion at all.

'Okay, well do you want a drink?' He asked me

'Why? What you getting?' I asked questioning him. I was so thirsty. I hadn't drank anything in at least 12 hours. Mum and Dad brought drinks, but I never drank them. I never found the time. I know that sounds weird seeing as I was in the hospital doing nothing, but I was so focused on Daniella and my thoughts that I never had time to drink them.

'I'm going to get drinks from Common Grounds. Me and Claire are going. You can come too if you want but that would leave Cassie on her on.'

'I'll stay here with Cassie.'

'What drink do you want?'

'Coffee please, extra foam.'

'Sure, you and your sister are so alike.' He told me in a mater of fact tone. I smiled at him.

'She's amazing, my sister. I will never be like her, she is an amazing person, she's kind and caring so she is nothing like me.'

'You're two are more alike than you think. Dont think bad about yourself. We will be back with the coffees soon.' Shane told me and him and Claire walked out. My phone then went off a few seconds later.

The text read: **Ring me if there is any news, ring me immediatly!**

It was Shane. I just sent him back: **Will do.**

'Who is that?' Cassie asked me

'Just Shane telling me to ring him if anything happens.' I tell her. The doctors had been in Dannys room for ages, and the more time went on the more worried I got. A doctor walked out about two minuted later. Shane and Claire were still out. They probably would be for another half an hour. They were stopping to see Mum and Dad on the way there. Then another three doctors came out talking, looking very serious. I jumped up out of my seat and walked up to the doctor at the back of the little group.

'How is she?'

'Daniella is doing okay, we have got her heart beating again, but we still aren't sure exactly about her health.'

'Okay, thank you doctor. Can we go into her room and see her?'

'Ye sure, how many of you are there?'

'There's two of us now but the other two will be back soon.'

'Okay well, when they get here they can go in too. But four at the most.'

'Thank you doctor, your work is aprieciated.'

'Your welcome, it was no problem at all to be honest, it is my job.' I laughed a little bit and gave him a small thank you nod. He nodded back to me and I ran to Cassie.

'We can go in and see her!' I told Cassie

'Seriously?' She said, nearly shouting at me.

'Yeh. Come on, be quiet though.'

'Okay,' She said whispering

'Finally peace and quiet.' She rolled her eyes at me and playfully punched me in the arm. I gently shoved her and she did the worst pretend shocked face in the whole world. I just laughed at her and we walked into the room. Danny looked worse than ever. She had needles sticking out of her hands, arms, wrists and more and had lots more bandages on her than before. She twitched a little bit and I got really scared but she was fine.

'Don't you need to ring Shane?' Cassie told me. I then jumped up in shock.

'Thank you Case.' I then ran out of the room like a lion on steriods and got out my phone and rang Shane. He picked up really quickly.

**'What's wrong!?' Shane almost shouted down the phone**

**'Nothing! Shane her hearts beating again. The doctor said she's going to be okay.'**

**'Ohh my god. Thats brilliant! We are leaving the Glass House now and we will get the coffees and come there. Do you want us to wait outside?'**

**'No, we are all allowed in. Just hurry!'**

**'Will do! We will be about 10 minutes.'**

**'Okay. Bye.'**

**'Bye,'**

I then hung up the phone and as I went to walk into Dannys room again my phone rang. It was Teigan. I was going to ignore it but decided to answer it.

**'Hi.' I said plainly.**

**'Ohh babe, don't sound like that!'**

**'What do you want?'**

**'I just wanted to ring my boyfriend to talk!'**

**'We are not going out and you know that.'**

**'Maybe but you love me!'**

**'And what gave you that idea?'**

**'Well, I just thought you would, seeing that there is no one else you love... anymore...'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'Well, just that, you know, Dannys... injuries...'**

**'What did you just say?'**

**'See I knew you cared about me, you are asking me loads of questions, which shows you're interested in me!'**

**'No, I'm interested in what you said!'**

**'I didn't say a thing!'**

**'You said about Dannys injurys! How do you know about that?'**

**'Look, Liam, I know you're upset because she's dead and all, but you don't have to worry.'**

**'I didn't say she was dead...'**

**'WHAT SHE ISN'T DEAD!? MY PLAN DIDN'T WORK!'**

**'You did this to her!?'**

**'You can thank me later but for now, chow!' she said and hung up the phone.**

I just stared at my phone. It was Teigan all along!

**Thanks guys for the views and reviews :D Please keep review because i want to know what you think and if you want more romance, more drama or less romance and less drama!x Thank you to all my best friends for helping me write this :D Lov ya xxx**


	12. Waking up!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 12 - Waking up!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Liams POV**

After the phone call I waited outside of Dannys door for a while. I didn't know what to do. I just stood an dod stared at my phone, trying to decide whether to go back to Danny, go and see Teigan or ring her back. In the end I decided to do the sensible thing and go back in to Danny. I would descuss it with Shane when he got here, he would know what to. I walked into the room and Cassie looked up at me.

'You were talking to Shane for a long time,' She said to me giving me a wierd look that meant she was onto me.

'Yeh, well he's excited, he would be wouldn't he.' I say back to her, avoiding answering what she had said to me. She saw right through it though.

'You didn't answer properly, what were you doing out there?'

'Talking on the phone.' Which was technichally true, because I was.

'You sure?'

'Yep!'

'Prove it.'

'What are you expecting me to do? Go up to the security room and record me out there on my phone?'

'Yep!' We both then laughed and sat down. I was on the left of Danny now and Cassie was on the right. I sat there holding her hand and Cassie did the same, but with her left hand. All I could think about was heart stopping again. But minutes went by and her heart stayed beating.

'What time do you expect Shane and Claire to get back?' Cassie asked me

'I don't kno...' I then stopped talking because I heard Danny moan.

'What's wrong?' Cassie asked me

'Danny, she moaned.'

'Don't be so...' Then she did it again. I loooked at Cassie and she looked at me a bit spooked.

'I think she's waking up!' I said to Cassie. Cassie just stood still. Then Daniellas eyes just fluttered open. She didn't look scared or frightened, she looked relaxed.

'Where am I?' She asked, very sleepily.

'You're in the hospital.' I told her, but felt instant guilt when I told her. It must of brought back what had happened to her. She started to cry.

'What's wrong?' Cassie asked her. I shot her a look and she then looked a bit shocked and scared.

'My head hurts...' She said, yet again really sleepily. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She slowly lifted her arm and hit me playfully.

'Careful.' I told her.

'When did you...' She started

'Take your time.' I told her

'When... did... you... become... mr... respon... sible...' I laughed.

Cassie then joined in, 'By the way Danny, we won't find it affencive of anything if you fall asleep while we are talking, I mean it's normal, everyone falls asleep when Liam is talking!' She laughed. Danny then let out a small laugh. I then laughed then suddenly stopped.

'HEY!' I shouted at her.

'Thank you... guys for... being... here...'

'It's okay, your mum and dad have been here, they just popped over to see Eve, Michael and Mathew, who have also been here, and to get coffee. They should be back soon though.' I told her

'Okay... tell them... I said I... love them...' And with that Danny fell asleep again. Just to know she was okay lit up my face. She may not of sounded the best, and she did say her head hurt but she was awake and talking. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago the doctors were saying she may never wake up. The door the swung open and Shane and Claire walked in.

'How is she?' Claire asked

'Good, she said her head hurt though.' I answered her

'Ohh okay.' I don't think she was listening completely to what I said though. In a few seconds though she grasped it.

'Wait what!?' Claire asked me. I smiled.

'Danny said her head hurt.'

'She was awake!?' Shane asked

'Yeh, she has only just fallen asleep again though.'

'Thats amazing!' Shane and Claire both said at nearly the same time and I laughed as they pulled faces at someone.

'She did say for us to tell you something though.' Cassie told them and they immediatly stopped pulling faces at each other.

'What is it?' Claire asked Cassie

'She said for us to tell you that she loves you.' Cassie told them in a way that made it sound so sweet, it brought tears to Shanes eyes as well as Claires. They both smiled.

'Shane, can I talk to you a minute?' I asked him

'Sure, go ahead.'

'Outside...'

'Okay...'

'Be back now,' Shane said to Claire and kissed her on the lips. A gentle, light kiss. Not like a goodbye kiss but a hello kiss. Shane then walked out and I followed him closing the door behind me.

'So... what is it?'

'Shane asked me.'

'Umm...umm...umm...'

'Come on Liam, you can say anything to me.'

'You won't freak out will you?'

'No of course I won't.'

'Shane, I know who was planning to kill Daniella.'

'WHAT!? WHO!?' Shane shouted.

'My ex, Teigan.'

'What's her last name?'

'Morrell. Why does that matter?'

'Morrell?' He was then silent for what seemed like days, but I knew it was really only a few minutes.

'Why should that matter?'

'Monica Morrell, Teigans mother, she tried to split Claire and I up.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay, we will discuss what we'll do tomorrow, but for now I think we best go back in before the women start to wonder where we are.' I laughed and we both walked back in and sat down. It was all silent and we all just stared at Danny wondering when she was going to wake up next.

**Thanks for waiting till tonight for the new chapter :) I had lots of homework so had to write a quick chapter :) please review your thoughts because if it's really bad I will delete the chapter and write a new one for you guy for tomorrow!x Thanks :D Lov ya!xxx**


	13. Walking into the unknown

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 13 - Walking into that unknown...**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Liams POV**

It was about five hours since I had spoken to Shane in the corridor. Daniella had woke up twice and she seemed to get better every time she woke up. She spoke more than before and her speech wasn't slurred. She didn't seem to have anything wrong with her brain, she seemed to remember us all. Eve, Michael and Mathew had dropped by and chatted to Danny too and she seemed better than the first time. You could tell she still wasn't right because she seemed quite tired, but she was definitely better than we all thought she would be. Me and Shane had spoke again and we decided to try to find out where Danny was kept and where Teigan and Monica were.

'So, when do you think Danny will wake up next?' Claire asked us

'Dunno, she seems better though so hopefully soon.' Shane replied

'What about you Cassie and Liam, when do you think she will wake up?' Claire asked me and Cassie

'Not sure, about an hour?' I asked

'Half an hour I say!' Cassie said enthusiastically

'Calm down Case.' I said to her

'I'm sorry, I'm just glad I'm slowly getting my friend back.' She told us all and I heard Shane and Claire make a slight aww sound. I just rolled my eyes.

'Thank Case, but I think it may be a bit longer than you think.' I heard Danny say from my left. It made me jump. I turned to her and smiled.

'Hey,' I said and then Cassie repeated after me mimicking me. Danny laughed so I just shrugged it off because it made Danny laugh.

'I will ignore her because you find it funny!' I say to Danny

'I will ignore her because you find it funny,' Cassie said mimicking me again.

'Will you guys just stop for a few minutes?' Danny asked laughing

'Sorry,' I said to her and smiled. Cassie rolled her eyes but I'm just glad she didn't mimic me again.

'How are you feeling Danny?' Shane asked her

'If you're not feeling okay, you can tell us.' Claire said to her

'Quit smothering me. I'm fine!' Danny said to them

'Their just worried about you.' I told her and she looked at me and smiled and looked back at Shane and Claire. They were both nodding but then stopped.

'I'm fine, but can you just stop asking me all the time?' She asked them kindly

'Okay.' Shane said and then Claire agreed with him

'Thanks.' Danny answered

'Look, Liam and I have got to go somewhere now, but we will be back later so don't worry.'

'Okay Dad. Don't be too long!' Daniella said to Shane.

'Okay, love you, bye!' Shane said

'Bye. Bye Liam.' She said to me

'Bye.' I said to her with a smile. Me and Shane then left the room.

'Right listen to me. Ring Teigan, if she answers then put it on speaker phone and I will be able to track them on my phone, if not then keep trying. We need them to answer. Then talk for as long as you can.' Shane said to me as soon as we left the room.

'Okay.' I said briefly. We then walked to the car and got in. As soon as we got in the car I rang Teigan and she answered on the second tone. I then put her on speaker phone.

**'Hey Liam baby! Finally saw sense did you? I knew it wouldn't be long before you left that bitch of a prettier girl like me!'**

**'Hi Teigan. Look, will you do something for me?'**

**'Sure, what is it?'**

**'Ohh, I don't have anything for now, I just wanted to know for down the line.'**

**'You want to be with me for a long time!?'**

**'Of course.' I said, rolling my eyes and looking at Shane. He gave me a continue signal.**

**'Look, I want you to meet me somewhere. We need to talk.'**

**'Is it possible to do it later?'**

**'Of course. I would love to go on a date with you later!' I rolled my eyes again.**

**'Right, I will ring you later then, bye!'**

**'No don't hang up!' I told her quickly**

**'Why?'**

**'I just... don't want to stop hearing your voice.' I say, trying not to make it obvious I was lying. She seemed to fall for it.**

**'That's so sweet. I love you so much!' I just laughed a bit.**

**'Are you going to say it back?' She asked me**

**'I would be on the phone to you if I didn't would I?' I asked her avoiding the question. She fell for it though.**

**'Awww. Thanks babe.' Shane then gave me a thumbs up sign and mimed to me that I can hang up the phone.**

**'Look, I've got to go, bye.'**

I then hung up before hearing her reply. I looked out my window. We were outside an old kabab shop. It had closed down, but it didn't look as old as some of the Morganville buildings.

'Where are we?' I asked Shane.

'My old work.' He answered

'And why are we here?'

'Because accourding to my phone they are in there.'

'Okay.' I was really scared and worried, but if it meant helping Daniella I would do anything. Me and Shane then got out the car and I walked up to the door. I tried pushing it loads of times but it didn't work. I sighed and stopped.

'The door isn't opening.' I told Shane. He was stood there laughing at me.

'Why are you laughing?' I asked him. Then, still laughing, he walked up to the door and pulled it open. The door opened slowly and silently and Shane just stood there staring at me with the biggest grin on his face in the whole entire world.

'Not funny!' I told him.

'It actually kinda is.' He told me still laughing. I then silently walked into the shop, and I was pretty much walking into the unknown...

**Dun dun dun... :) So there you have it! Sorry this chapter is late updating but my friend came over to my house so I didn't have time earlier to write it, but as it's the weekend tomorrow I will hopefully update sooner!x Please review as you have been, because they are much apprieciated and I want to know what my lovely readers think of my story :D Thanks for reading :) Lov ya!xxxx**


	14. The Walking Dead

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 14 - The Walking Dead**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Shanes POV**

As soon as we got to inside the kabab shop I noticed it hadn't changed one bit. Same tacky furniture, same peeling wallpaper and same rusty cash register. I barely knew the way around when I worked here, so my chances of navigating our way around were hopeless.

'So where do we go?' Liam asked me

'Umm, well you know... that way?'

'You can't remember can you.' Liam asked me, not like a question, more like a joke or something.

'Nope...' I said. It was really embarrasing seeing as I did used to work there a while ago.

'Come on, lets check the back first then go from there.' He said. I agreed with him and then we walked through to the back. It was also the same as I remembered it, all the old shelves that stretched from the roof to the floor. We looked everywhere but all we could find was gone off food and dust.

'We best go,' Liam told me and went to walk out but ended up walking into the shelves. They wobbled, everything fell off and he was left standing there like a door mat, and I was bent over, crying with laughter. I then went to stand up, still laughing, but stopped midway.

'Theres a vent by the bottom shelf.' I told Liam.

'Where?' Liam asked me and I pointed. We then stood there staring at the vent, then I smiled and high-fived Liam.

'I'll go first,' I told Liam and crawled into the vent. Liam then crawled in after me. The vent was only about 5 metres long, and it was all straight. When I got out of the vent I saw that there was 10 doors and 2 windows. One window was on the far left of the room, one window was on the far right of the room.

'Right, start from one side of the room and work your way to the middle, make sure you don't miss any rooms.' I told Liam and he nodded and walked off to the right, leaving me to walk off to the left. When I had just kicked down my third door I heard Liam scream. I ran to where the scream had come from and saw Teigan and Monica backing Liam against the wall. And they had their fangs down... THEY WERE VAMPIRES! I couldn't believe my eyes, Monica was dangerous when she wasn't a vampire, never mind when she was.

'Look Liam, you may think I'm thick but I'm really not. You know I'm a vamp so you I'm a dangerous bitch when I wanna be. It was pretty obvious this was a trap, and plus I have vamp hearing remember.' Teigan told Liam. Then she tried to kiss Liam. Well, when she tried she succeeded. I then saw Liam look at me in the corner of his eye and I gave him a signal to carry on. I then saw him start to kiss back, but you could tell he didn't want to. I then got out the two stakes I always keep with me. One had a silver tip and one was normal. I then ran up to Teigan and Monica and staked them both in the back. I put the silver stake in Monicas back and the normal one in Teigan. They both fell to the floor twitching in a VERY disturbing way. I grabbed Liams arm and we both ran as quick as we could without saying a word to each other. We ran all the way to the car and got in, then I froze before driving away.

'What's wrong?' He asked me

'Thank you.' I said to him

'What for?'

'For kissing Teigan because you had to. I could see how much it killed you.'

'I had to do what I had to do. And plus I should be the one thanking you, if you hadn't staked Teigan and Monica then we both would have been dead.' I just smiled at him and started the car. I then drove back to the hospital. Me and Liam walked into Dannys room and immediatly got surrounded by questions.

'Where did you go?' Claire, Cassie and Danny all said at the same time. It was really weird, and Liam and I laughed.

'We went to get Danny a present, we couldn't find anything though.' Liam said and I sighed in relief that he didn't tell the truth.

'Aww you guys are so sweet!' Danny said

'I know, I'm so sweet!' Liam joked. We all laughed, and me and Liam kept exchanging worried looks. If the Morrells are still alive, then they are not going to forget this like me and Liam are pretending to.

**Right guys, this is my new chapter :) Thanks for the reviews and please keep sending them in because I love to know what you guys think :D This chapter is for my best friend who is in this story as Louise and also this is for my other good friend who is also in this story as Becky! Lov ya!xxxx**


	15. The Results!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 15 - The Results!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

I woke up in the night screaming again. I had dreamed about what had happened when I was kidnapped again. It always came back to me when I slept. It haunted me. It felt like it had only happened an hour ago but really it had happened one to two weeks ago. Mum, Dad, Liam and Cassie had all gone home to get some sleep, so therefore, I was here on my own. I was sat upright in my lumpy, uncomfortable hospital bed, breathing heavily from fright. I laid down on my side and cried. I didn't realise how long I'd cried, but it must have been hours because when I opened my eyes, it was bright outside and Mum and Cassie were walking towards my room. I quickly wiped my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Cassie then opened my door.

'Morning!' I pretended to wake up and rolled on to my back, gradually taking my time sitting up. It was painful but bearable.

'Morning.' I replied

'Have you been crying?' Mum asked me

'No, I'm just a bit tired and worn out that's all.' I told her

'You can go back to sleep if you want.'

'No, its fine. But thanks anyway.' I smiled at her

'So Danny Fanny, how you feeling today?' Cassie asked me. Everyone in the Glass House called me that now and it was kinda comforting. Even Mum and Dad have started to get used to it. Dad always calls me Danny Fanny now, but Mum never does. She accidentally did once but never did again. Mum gave Cassie a sharp look but Cassie just ignored it.

'Im feeling okay, pain in my head but that's it. Speaking of pain, where's Dad and Liam?' I asked

'At home still asleep.'

'Ahh okay. You doing anything today Case?' I asked her

'Not really. Me and Liam might be going out to meet up with a few friends later but not much more than that.'

'And Liam's friends are...' I trailed off leaving her to finish my sentence.

'Jake, Justin, Cameron, Kyle and Connor.'

'And Louise?'

'Yeh, why?'

'That explains a lot.' We both looked at each other and laughed.

'What are you two laughing at?' Mum asked us, which just made us laugh even more. Then the doctor that was in charge of doing my tests, Dr. Davies, walked in. I had my tests done a few days ago. Me and Cassie stopped laughing and all of us turned our attention to her.

'Any news doctor?' Mum asked her

'MUM!' I shouted at her, 'I'm sorry Doctor Davies about her, she's really nosy.'

She laughed, 'All parents are like that. Anyway, your test results show that you have fractured a bone in your right leg and you will have to wear a bandage on your left arm to cover up that bite. But other than that, you just have to wait for another doctor to put a cast on that leg for you and then you are free to go home.'

'Okay, thank you doctor.' I said with a smile on my face.

'The doctor to put the cast on your leg for you will be about 5 minutes, then you can pack all your things and go home.' She said with a smile on her face.

'Thanks for everything doctor.'

'My pleasure, it is my job.' She said with a nod and then walked out.

'I'll start packing your stuff for you.' Mum said and started to pack everything everyone had brought in for me. It turned out I had loads of stuff, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like I had hardly anything. Doctor Davies was right, the other doctor was only 5 minutes and it only took a little while for him to put the cast on. He then walked out and I put on the track suit and jumper my mum had got out for me to wear. Then, with Cassie and the crutches help, walked/hobbled to the car and got in. We then drove home, Cassie and Mum were in the front laughing and joking but I sat in the back in silence. The cast on my leg was yet another reminder of when I was kidnapped. It was horrible. My thoughts were interrupted.

'So Danny, you can come out with Liam and I now! Your Mum said it's okay.' Cassie said to me and I smiled.

'That will be great. Thanks.' I said a bit miserably but no one noticed. We then arrived at home, and yet again thanks to my crutches, I got up the stairs and into the house. As soon as Mum shut the door silently I heard Dad shouting to Liam from the kitchen.

'LIAM! Hurry up or we are going to be late to go and see Danny! Claire and Cassie have already gone!' Dad shouted.

Then Liam shouted from upstairs, 'I'm coming!'

'I'm sorry boys but I've kinda beat you to it!' I shouted to them. Dad then ran out the kitchen and his jaw dropped, then he engulfed me in a hug. Liam then ran down the stairs.

'DANNY! Your home!' He yelled and joined in the hug. Mum and Cassie then joined in too and I was being suffocated in a hug. They then all let go at the same time, causing me to lose my balance and fall flat on my ass. They all started laughing at me. I used my crutches to get up.

'Thanks guys, always appreciated!' I shouted at them in the most sarcastic tone possible. They just carried on laughing.

'Fine!' I said and went to go up the stairs but it took me like 5 seconds per step. They all just kept laughing but I never looked back.

'Still going!' I shouted a few times as I went up, but to be honest, I could see the joke and started laughing to, but pretended I wasn't.

'Not funny!' I shouted but I was laughing myself.

'Danny, are you coming out with me and Cassie later?' Liam shouted to me when I got to the top of the stairs.

'Yeh!' I shouted, a bit over enthusiastically.

'Okay.' Liam and Cassie both sang at the same time. I just rolled my eyes and hobbled into my room and got dresses ready for my first time out of the house since I got kidnapped.

**So Dannys home! I got bored of her being in the hospital so she's out now :) Please keep reviewing and stay tuned for more romance :) Thanks :D Lov ya everyone who reads my story!xxx**


	16. Reminders

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 16 - Reminders...**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

As I was getting ready for my day out, but I kept having flashbacks of what happened. I put on a silky purple top, long sleeve and black skinny jeans. I then attempted to brush my hair, but it killed when I got to my bruise. It took me ages but I finally managed to get it straight and then looked in the mirror. My face had bruises all over it and my wrists were just as bad. My cast on my ankle was a baby blue, so it wasn't too bright. Even though I had put nice clothes on and done my hair I still looked horrible. I put my long hair up and started to walk downstairs.

'...But you know what everyone is saying about her, are you sure she will be okay to come out with us?' Liam was saying to Cassie. They obviously hadn't seen me.

'What have they been saying?' Cassie asked Liam back. She hadn't seen me either.

'Well, you know what Teigans been spreading round. She's saying that she had sex with her so called uncle. The whole town thinks she's the worlds biggest slut.' Liam told her back. That brought tears to my eyes. I just hoped they didn't beleive all the lies too.

'Yeh, but it would of been mean if we didn't invite her.'

'Yeh, but everyone is calling her a slut, are you sure you want her to be treated like that?' That was it, I had heard enough. I walked upstairs silently and packed a few things into my bag. Everything I would need. I then got out a bit of paper and wrote:

_**Dear Mum, Dad, Michael, Eve, Cassie, Liam and Mathew (whoever sees this note first)**_,

**_You have stuck by me through everything, while I was in the hospital, and every other time. I just wanted to say to you, thank you, for everything. I also want to say sorry for everything I have put you guys through. I want everyone to know that I am grateful for everything you guys have done. I finally feel at home, safe, even though this town is run by vampires. My life is finally okay, but I can't live with the memory of what happened to me. It is dominating my life. It haunts me and I can't go on. I will be in the nearby park next time you see me. I'm sorry for what you will see._**

**_ Daniella xx_**

I didn't want to write too much, just a little note. I left that on my floor right by the door, so as soon as you go in my room you would see it. I then walked back down the stairs, with my bag on my back.

'...I best go up and see if she's ready.' Liam said and I heard him pull back his chair. I then left the room as fast as possible. The sooner it was over the sooner the nightmare would stop. The park was just across the road. I crossed the road and walked to the least visable part if the park. The only way to see me was if you looked carefully. I slumped against a tree and grabbed my teddy that I had put in my bag. I hugged it tightly and then put it back in my bag. I then got out the gun I had packed and held it to my head. Tears tugged at my eyes and then soon, I had rivers coming out of my eyes. I then wiped my eyes with my one free hand. And took a deep breath.

**Liams POV**

I was in the kitchen talking to Cassie about Danny.

'Come on Case, you know what everyone is saying about her, are you sure she will be okay to come out with us?' I asked her

'What have they been saying?'

'Well, you know what Teigans been spreading round. She's saying that she had sex with her so called uncle. The whole town thinks she's the worlds biggest slut.'

'Yeh, but it would of been mean if we didn't invite her.'

'Yeh, but everyone is calling her a slut, are you sure you want her to be treated like that?'

'No, but if we didn't invite her then she would feel left out. Then she wouldn't talk to us.'

'Okay, you have a point, but if she goes out there then she will feel worse.'

'Look before you say anything else I best go up and see if she's ready.' I told her and walked off upstairs. I knocked on her door.

'Danny you ready?' I shouted through the door. No answer.

'Danny?' I shouted again. No answer.

'That's it I'm coming in!' But still no answer. I opened her door slowly, but she wasn't in there. I stood there staring at her empty room, and I thought for a minute I thought she had been abducted again. Then I looked down and saw a note on the floor and read it. At the end I was left with my jaw wide open. I didn't know what to do. The note wasn't clear what she was going to do but it sounded very drastic. I stared at the note then sprinted down the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Cassie asked me

'Getting something for Danny.' I shouted then walked out closing the door behind me. The note also wasn't clear where she was, but by nearby park, I just pressumed she was in the park across the street, seeing as that was the nearest park.

'DANNY!' I shouted

'Danny, where are you?' I shouted again.

'DA...' The sound of my voice was cut off by the sound of a gun shot...

I kept walking round looking for her, and about 5 minutes later I saw her slumped against the biggest tree in the park, also known as the perfect hiding spot. Her hand was shaking and she was holding a gun to her head.

'GO AWAY LIAM!' She shouted at me

'No... Put the gun down.' She continued to cry and hold the gun to her head.

'Give me one reason why I should.' She challenged me and stared at me, tears pouring out from both her eyes.

'Because... Because...'

'You can't think can you.' I saw her hand tighten on the gun, the trigger.

'Because there are people who love you.'

'My parents don't love me. They never have.'

'Maybe, maybe not. But I do...' She was silent. 'I love you...'

**Dun dun dun... I wanted to add a bit of drama and romance :) I want to thank misslillybeeen a.k.a Louise for giving me the idea of this chapter :D Lov the readers of this story and all the reviewers! Thanks!xxxx**


	17. True Love x

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 17 - True Love x**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Liams POV**

We both stood there still. I was forced to look at her hand gripping the gun tightly. I felt like dying. For a moment, I though she was going to shoot herself. She looked at me and I could see tears trickling down her face. I then noticed I was crying too. I didn't even know I was crying until a tear dropped onto my t-shirt.

'What?' Danny asked me

'I love you.'

'How do I know you're not just saying this. You know, I am the slut of the town.' She said. She had over heard Cassie and I talking. I felt so bad now.

'Look, I don't care about all that stuff. You have been through a hard time, I understand that.' I started to say but was interupted.

'You will never understand what I went through!'

'You're right, I won't. But what I do know is that we can get through it. Me, you, your mum and dad, Cassie, Mathew and my mum and dad.' More tears came out of her eyes.

'My mum and dad don't love me. Ever since I was kidnapped and raped they just think I'm a dirty slut like all the rest of them.' She dropped the gun and started crying again. I walked up next to her, grabbed her bag and put the gun inside. I then sat down next to her and put my arm around her, she then rested her head on my shoulder.

'You know that's not true. Your mum and dad were always at the hospital for you. We all were. We all love you and you know that. You're just upset.'

'I can't live like this anymore. I wake up in the night screaming, I have flashbacks and reminders everyday about what happened. I can't handle it. I hate what happened and it will never go away. It will never stop haunting me.' I started crying too then. It upset me because she was upset. It was horrible.

'We can get through it. But killing yourself is not the answer.'

'I know, I'm sorry. For everything. For saying what I did and also for getting your t-shirt wet.' I looked at my shoulder and it was soaking, but I just laughed it off.

'It's fine.' I then looked up at her and she was staring at me. We stayed like that for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. She then leaned into me and started kissing me. It was a soft, delicate kiss. I immediatly pulled away.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kissed you.' She said to me. I wanted to kiss her really badly but I didn't want to remind her of what happened.

'It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I just don't want to be another reminder of what happened to you.'

'Liam, I love you.' She said to me catching me a bit by surprise. I expected her to run away but she didn't. We stared into each others eyes again. I then leaned in and kissed her. Again, it was a soft, delicate kiss, but it was sweet. We sat kissing each other for awhile but she then pulled away.

'We best be going or people will get suspitious.' She said then paused. 'Wait, the note. What if everyones read it.'

'Don't worry.' I told her and then whipped it out of my pocket and waved it around. A few people then walked past and started laughing.

'Liam, what are you doing with the slag?' They all said, then I noticed they were a group from school, one of the stuck-up groups. I walked up to them, looking back at Danny occasionally and she was either looking down or or staring at me.

'Look, back off guys.' I told them and they laughed.

'You mean your sticking up for that slut, she slept with one of Teigans relatives!'

'You can fuck up, because she didn't sleep with him, she was raped by him, she was raped, beat up, and much more. If she was found 10 minutes later then she would be dead now. She was in the hospital for just over two weeks and Teigan told everyone that when she was being raped or a bit afterwards. If you don't beleive me then you can see the bruises, and shes got a cast on her leg as another bit of proof.' I told them and they stood there staring at me.

'Is that true?' They shouted to Danny, I then saw her sat there crying, doing a faint nod.

'I'm so sorry. Look Liam, we will tell everyone the truth. We're sorry.' They told me and walked off silently. I walked back over to Daniella.

'You okay?' I asked her.

'Yeh, I will be fine. But can you do me one thing?'

'Yeh sure. What?'

'Can you give me a hand up because my butt is starting to get wet.' I laughed at her and grabbed her hand she held up. Then as she was half way up, she sat down and pulled me down. And, just my luck, I landed face first in the mud. She just sat there laughing and I gave her an evil look but then couldn't help but smile. I then gave her a hand up and grabbed her crutches and gave them to her.

'You sure you're okay?' She asked me

'I'm positive.' We then walked across the road and up to the house. I opened the door for her and we walked in. Cassie then came into the hallway, and went to say something serious, but ended up laughing her head off. I was confused what she was laughing at.

'What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?' I asked them seriously but both girls just laughed more. I then looked in the mirror and saw that half my face was covered in mud. It looked ridiculously funny. I started laughing to then ran upstairs and washed it off with a smile on my face. I was so glad Danny was okay.

**Awwwwww! I have to admit it, I love this chapter... It's all about Danny and Liam :) Please review if you want more romance and if you want some more Danny and Liam :D Thanks, lov ya!xxxx**


	18. Back to School

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 18 - Back to School**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

It had been two weeks since the whole park insedent. Me and Liam were going out, but decided to keep it a secret, it wouldn't seem right if everyone knew we were going out while lliving in the same house. My new house was just finishing being furnished, so we would move in within a week or so. On one hand, I was happy because I would have my own room with my own furniture. On the other hand though, I was sad about it because I wouldn't see Liam as much. Also, today was my first day back to school. Everything was sorted so I wouldn't have to worry about people bullying me about what happened. I woke up at 6:30, because we had to leave for school at 7:30. I went into the bathroom and went in the shower and brushed my teeth. I then wrapped myself in my towel and creeped out the bathroom. When I got into my room, I jumped a mile and nearly dropped my towel, because there on my bed sat Liam.

'Morning.' He said.

'Morning...'

'You look good in a towel.' He said to me and I gave him a look as if to say, you cheeky bastard.

'Excuse me? Because if you just said what I think you said, then you are a cheeky bastard!' I said to him and he gave me an apologetic look.

'Sorry, I will see you later. Don't take too long.' Ho told me while walking out the room. I blew him a kiss and he blew one back, but in a cheeky way. I rolled my eyes and he shut my door. I then looked through my drawers and found a cute peach blouse. I looked through the other drawers and found some dark blue denim shorts. It took me a while to get changed, seeing as I still had my cast on my leg. I had to go back to the hospital tomorrow to have it taken off. I got changed and checked my phone. It was only 7:10 so I had plenty of time. I done my hair and put it up. I had dance, english, music, maths, drama (performing arts) and art. I liked most of my lessons for that day, except maths. I walked downstairs to see that only Liam was down here.

'Where are the others?' I asked Liam

'Cassie's in the shower and Mathew has already left with some of his other friends.' He told me

'Does that mean we are on our own for a few minutes?' I asked him with a smile.

'Yep!' He said popping the p. I then sat down next to him and he leaned in and kissed me. Every time he kisses me it feels like the first. It sends shivers down my spine. We were so into the kiss that we didn't notice Cassie had come downstairs. I broke off the kiss just in time though and we sat there pretending to talk about the weather.

'The weather? Really?' I thought to myself.

'So, is it always sunny in Morganville?' I asked Liam, and he gave me a questioning look. But he went along with it.

'It changes really. It's mostly sunny, but there are also some rainy and cold day.' He told me with a look that made me laugh.

'Why are you giving me a funny look?' I asked him still laughing.

'What? You mean this?' He asked me and wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't stop laughing at him. Cassie then properly walked in, she was just leaning against the door frame but now she walked up to the coffee machine.

'Coffee?' She asked Liam and I.

'Yeh please.' Liam said, still wiggling his eyebrows.

'Yeh.' I said. That was all I could get out, I was still laughing. Cassie made us a coffee and Liam kept pulling faces at me. Cassie then checked her phone.

'Umm guys, sorry to brake up the love fest but we need to get going. It's 7:35.'

'Shit!' Me and Liam both shouted at the same time and we all ran out the house. We ran half way but then walked the rest of the distance while I prepared myself for my first day back to school since I had been kidnapped.

**Guys, I just want to say sorry this chapter is short and boring, I didn't have much time to write it as I have loads of homework :) Please review your thoughts and please don't hate me because this is a short and boring chapter but there is going to be lots of romance and match making in the next chapter and also a few suprises in a few chapters time :D Thanks!xxxx**


	19. Back to Normal

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 19 – Back to Normal**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniella's POV**

As soon as I walked in through the school doors everything felt normal again. Normal walking and shoving through the corridors, normal chat and gossip, and normal people getting their books out of their lockers. I walked up to my locker and attempted to get my books out. I failed though because I still had my cast on my leg so I had to hold my crutches. All my books dropped to the floor, but Liam picked them up for me. Cassie had gone off to class, we had dance first so she went to get changed. Liam had offered to carry my books for me because I couldn't. Liam went off to get changed so I walked into the sports gym and sat on one of the benches, which was really uncomfortable but it was comfier than sitting on the floor. I sat there waiting for everyone to come in, a few people had started to come in but it took a long time. Slowly and slowly they piled in but half of them I didn't know. It made me laugh the way everyone was split up in groups, the goths, the geeks, the show offs, the cools, the idiots and the uglies, the pretties and the bitch slags. Everyone called Me, Liam, Cassie, Louise, Connor and Kyle the glassys because of the glass house. Even though Louise, Connor and Kyle didn't live in the glass house they were like brothers and sisters to us. I sat there just staring at the wall. Connor, Louise and Kyle had already come in and were sat next to me. Cassie then walked in and Kyle whistled at her. She then turned to him, smiled, then blew him a kiss. She then walked up to me and sat next to me. Me, Louise and Cassie were all best friends now, Becky still was my all-time BFF but Louise and Cassie were my best friends from this town. I missed Becky like hell but Cassie and Louise helped me a lot and were like sisters to me. I sat there with Louise to my right and Cassie to my left.

'Hey Danny Fanny.' Cassie said to me. I smiled.

'Hey Cassie Lacy! Hey Louis Walsh!' I said to both of them and they laughed.

'Louis Walsh? Really?' She said to me.

'It was just the first thing that came into my head. So? You and Kyle?' I asked Cassie

'Yep! How about Connor and you? Are you going out?' Cassie asked Louise

'No, he forgot the party kiss too.'

'You just need to flirt then you need to…' I was cut off by Cassie starting to talk.

'You need to be yourself, if he truly likes you he will ask you out!'

'Thanks girls. See you!' She said to us and went up to Connor and started to talk to him.

'So do you think they will get together?' Cassie asked me. I nodded.

'It's obvious, Cassie is obviously in love with him…' She said, she then sang,

'Love is in the air… ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh… love is in the air!' She was a good singer. I nudged her with my elbow.

'It's obvious Connor likes Louise too because he's always talking about her. He's even started asking me questions about her. It's really creepy.' I said to her, we then both turned to look at them, and they were looking at us. We turned away from them and started talking about random stuff. This terms dance genre was hip-hop. I loved hip-hop but unfortunately I couldn't do it this lesson because of my cast. Me and Cassie were talking but I was cut off my speech because Liam walked in. Liam looked so sexy in his tracksuit he had to wear for hip-hop. He wore a black and blue tracksuit, and every single girl stared at him when he walked in, well all of them apart from Cassie and Louise who were now talking to their own boyfriends/crushes. Liam walked up to me and sat to my left, were Cassie was sitting but now walked off to talk to Kyle. I didn't want to admit it, and even though me and Liam were secretly going out, I was really jealous that all the other girls were staring at him, even the ones that had boyfriends.

'So, I was wondering, can I ask you something?' Liam asked me

'Yeh sure, what is it?' I responded, trying to make it sound and look as normal as possible.

'Will you go out with me?' He asked me. I gave him a confused look.

'We are, you know, we decided to keep it a secret? Ringing any bells?' I asked him still with my confused look.

'I mean on a date… tonight…'

'umm…but…then people will know we are going out.'

'We can tell our parents that we are going out with friends, and we can go bowling and act like friends or go to the drive in cinema.'

'umm… sure… okay, it's a date.' I told him and we both smiled.

'Okay, see you later, your books are in my bag, wait for me outside the gym after hip-hop.'

'Okay, thanks. Bye.' I said then he walked over to his friends. I went through the rest of the school day with a smile on my face. All my lessons I had with Liam so we discussed what we were going to do tonight for our date. At the end of the school day, me and Cassie walked home with Louise and Mathew and Liam walked home with Connor and Kyle. Louise had went home a while ago so it was just me and Cassie.

'So, what did Liam say to you in hip-hop?' She asked me

'umm… why?' I asked her.

'Is there something you're not telling me?'

'I… Don't I tell you everything important?' I asked her trying to avoid the question, she saw straight through it though.

'You're not answering my question!' She said to me.

'Promise not to tell anyone!'

'I promise, now what is it?'

'umm… I'm…' I was cut off by the sound of a car stopping next to us. It was Eve in her massive car pulling up next to us. She rolled down her window.

'Danny, danny, danny!' She shouted.

'yes, yes, yes?'

'Get in, the hospital called, they can take your cast off for you now, we can drop Cassie home on the way.' Me and Cassie looked at each other and nearly jumped, literally, into the car. Eve quickly drove Cassie home and then drove me and mum to the hospital and we all went inside. They used a weird saw thingy, that tickled my leg as they took it off. I looked down at my leg, all my bruises were gone and my leg looked like it was back to normal. Everything was back to normal again. I had a date tonight with Liam, and Cassie was going out with her crush. Everything was going perfect, all I had to do was get Louise and Connor together and then everything would finally be looking good again.

**Sorry guys for having to wait for this chapter :) It's a bit longer than the last few because I felt bad for leaving you guys without a chapter for 2 days :) I hope this makes up for it :D Thanks for your patience guys :D Lov ya!x**


	20. Preparation!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 20 – Preparation!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

I stood up and everything immediately felt like it was back to normal. Well up until I walked about 2 metres and then my leg went weak and I lost balance and fell over. Mum and Eve both started laughing at me.

'Gonna help me up then?' I asked them

'We will help you up when we have finished laughing.' Eve said to me and mum just nodded because she was still laughing. I grabbed onto the arm of the chair and pulled myself off and then brushed myself off.

'Thanks for the help!' I said, sarcastically.

'You're welcome.' Mum said, still laughing.

'Are we going then or what?' I asked. The laughter then died down but I could tell they were both dying to laugh.

'Ye okay.' Eve said. We then walked out of the room, thanked the doctor and walked out of the main doors. I opened my car door but then stopped.

'Daniella? Is everything okay?' Mum asked me

'Yeh, but before we go home can we go to the clothes shop?' I asked mum. Eve was already sitting in the car.

'Why?' Mum asked. I looked down, trying to think of an excuse.

'I've got a date, tonight.'

'Really, with who?'

'Just a boy from school, me and Liam are going on a double date. I didn't want to go on my own, so he offered to come with his… girlfriend?' I said. She shot me a shocked look and then opened her car door.

'Emergency! We need to go to the clothes shop!' Mum called. Eve gave her a questioning look.

'Why?' She asked

'Emergency date! Need an outfit!'

'You?' Eve asked mum and I laughed. Eve seriously looked confused like she didn't know what was going on. I got into the car so I could see this discussion better.

'No! Danny! She's going on a double date, her and her boyfriend and Liam and his girlfriend.'

'LETS GO!' Eve shouted. Eve started speeding away before mum even got a chance to close her car door. She nearly fell out the car but managed to stable herself then close her door. I was sat in the back laughing. Why is it that we laugh when people either fall over, hurt themselves, or nearly hurt themselves? We got to the clothes shop really quickly, Eve really was excited about the date. I didn't actually lie, because Liam was going on a date with his girlfriend and I was going on a date with my boyfriend, it just so happens that my boyfriend is Liam and his girlfriend is me. Liam still wouldn't tell me what we were doing or where we were going. I thought I needed to look nice though, no matter where we were going. I got out of the car with mum and we walked in silently.

'Daniella, what about this?' Mum asked me and pointed to the most hideous dress in the whole entire world. It was a green-yellow colour and was ankle length. It was truly disgusting.

'No offence mum, but no.' I told her. I then saw a blue dip hem dress, with a gold belt. It wasn't something I would expect to see in a shop, which was in a town run by creepy vampires that would probably kill you in your sleep.

'That's a bit tacky and slutty, no offence babe but your boyfriend shouldn't want you to dress up he should just want you to be you.' I rolled my eyes at her, the front was to my knees and the back was midway between my knees and my ankles.

'Mum… Don't tell me you didn't dress up for dad?' I asked her

'Well… I mean…'

'Exactly!' I told her. I looked at the price of the dress. It was priced at £8. I had £20 on me so I had enough to buy a pair of shoes too. I picked up the dress and then walked up to the shoe section. I immediately found a sexy pair of blue wedges that would go with my dress. I found my shoe size, size 4, and checked the price. The tag read £6 but there was a sticker underneath to say that said they were on offer for £3. I had a leather jacket back at the glass house that I was going to wear with my dress. I took everything up to the cash register and the cashier scanned them and then put everything into a plastic shopping bag silently. I handed her the money and she handed over the bag.

'Thanks.' I said to her but she just shot me a look so I walked out with my change and then got in the car.

'Get anything nice?' Eve asked me. I gave her a look.

'You will see later!' I said. This date was going to be perfect.

**Thanks guys, this is my new chapter :) It's my birthday soon so I wanna add more happy moments, all of which are going to build up to one big surprise which will come out on my birthday :D Just 11 days :) Thanks!xxx**


	21. An awkward moment to a perfect night!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 21 – An awkward moment to a perfect night!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

**That night…**

It was 6 o'clock, too early for a vampire to be out, that's why we chose that time. I had put on my dress, shoes and coat and then straightened my hair. I walked down the stairs and saw dad holding Liam against the wall with his elbow in a threatening way. I had texted Liam the story so he went along with it.

'…You like Danny but then you go and get a girlfriend!'

'I am…' I cut Liam off before he could tell dad what was really going on.

'DAD! What are you doing!?' I asked. He let go of Liam and Liam straightened his clothes out. He was wearing a white shirt, black tie and black trousers. He looked smart but not too smart. I then thought I was slightly over dressed compared to Liam.

'Am I too over-dressed? I asked him, 'I don't want to look over-dressed compared to everyone else.'

'No, you're fine! Come on we best get going!' He said and we walked out the house pretending to talk to each other about our separate dates. As soon as we got out the house I turned to the window and saw that the whole house was looking out the window at us. My phone then rang and I saw that mum was on the other line. I declined the call then turned and looked through the window and gave her a look. I could see her laughing and I blew her a kiss and turned back to Liam.

'There all looking so act natural.'

'Okay,' He said laughing.

'So? Where are we going?' I asked him and he flipped me off playfully.

'Why won't you tell me!?' I whined. He then stopped suddenly outside of the school.

'Why did you stop?' I asked him.

'Will you be my prom date?' He asked

'When is prom?' I asked him, and he laughed.

'Now.' He said and I gave him a shocked look.

'Of course I will! Why didn't you tell me it was prom?'

'It was a surprise! I even had to give up my pocket money for a month just to get Mathew and Cassie not to say anything.' I laughed at him.

'Wait, so Cassie and Mathew know about us?'

'Ye, but don't worry no one else does.'

'Okay, my parents would freak out if they found out I have a boyfriend!' I told him and he laughed.

'Let's go in then!' We both walked into the school hall and it was completely packed. We walked into the middle of the hall, under the disco ball. We were going to meet Cassie, Louise and Mathew under there. When we got there everyone else was there waiting for us. Cassie had obviously come with Kyle, Mathew had come with a girl called Vicky and Louise had come with one of the boys from dance called Justin, one of Liam good mates.

'Take your time why don't you!' Cassie shouted over the music. I looked at Louise and she gave me a look as if to tell me to shut up.

'Quick girls meeting!' I called and grabbed Cassie and Louise's arm and dragged them both to the corner of the hall.

'Louise? What the hell?' I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

'What do you mean?'

'Justin not Connor!' Cassie said

'I done it to make Connor notice me.' She said looking down with a sad look. I walked up to Connor who was on the other side of the hall. I got out my phone and text Liam: **IGNORE THIS!**

'Hey Connor.' I said twirling my hair and then I straightened up. I then kissed him, but he pushed me off.

'Look, I don't like you.' He told me. And I gave him a pretend offended face.

'Why? Who do you like?' I asked him.

'Louise!' I huffed and walked back to them and grabbed my phone out and stopped recording.

'Danny? What did you do that for!' Louise said really sadly. I got out my phone and clicked play.

'…Who do you like then?'

'Louise.' I stopped the recording.

'Thank you?' I asked them in a sarcastic tone and Louise smiled and gave me the biggest hug in the whole entire world, nearly crushing all my insides. She ran up to Connor and kissed him, for a VERY long time.

'And the student becomes the master!' Cassie shouted and we turned to each other and started screaming. We then ran back up to our dates. Justin had gone off with Connors date so that just left me, Liam, Cassie and Kyle.

'Sorry about that. I wanted to get Louise and Connor together and that was the only way.' I told Liam.

'It's okay. I kind of presumed that was what…' He was cut off by someone running up to me and grabbing my arm. I turned to them. It was one of the girls in my music class. One of the crap singers who think they're good.

'Danny we need you, our piano player got stage fright and is throwing up as we speak. Please play piano for us!'

'Umm…'

'Please!' She shouted at me. I turned to Liam.

'Go it's fine.'

'You sure?' I asked him.

'Positive.' I then turned to the singer (I didn't know her name) and she grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the stage and I sat down at the piano.

'Excuse me everyone!' She called through the microphone.

'Our piano player is ill so we will be having someone cover for him, this is Danny!' She shouted and pointed at me.

'Hi.' I said through the small microphone that was on the piano.

'This some is called Explosions. Hope you like it!' She called. I started to play the piano to the music that was in front of me.

'You trembled like you'd seen a ghost

And I gave in

I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been.' She immediately stopped singing because the audience was booing her. She ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

'Do you know the lyrics?' She asked me. I stood there shocked.

'Yeh, I guess.'

'Good, you can sing it!' She shouted, passed me the microphone and ran off. I stood there staring at the microphone like it could explode any minute. I then walked into the middle of the stage. Someone else had walked over to the piano and was about to start playing. I presumed it was the original piano player.

'Hey everyone, umm… the previous singer ran off so I guess I will be filling in for her.'

'You're just a piano player, you can't sing!' Someone shouted from the crowd. This is why I hated performing. I loved singing but I hated performing in case everyone hated it. I closed my eyes.

'You trembled like you'd seen a ghost

And I gave in

I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been

You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide

I wonder why

I remind you of the days you poured your heart into

But you never tried

I've fallen from grace

Took a blow to my face

I've loved and I've lost

I've loved and I've lost

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned

It's okay to be afraid

But it will never be the same

It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark

So you could be king

The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything

The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold

But the mountains will shake

I need to know I can still make

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned

It's okay to be afraid

But it will never be the same

And as the floods move in

And your body starts to sink

I was the last thing on your mind

I know you better than you think

Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning

Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces

So watch them fall with you, in slow motion

I pray that you will find peace of mind

And I'll find you another time

I'll love you, another time

Explosions...on the day you wake up

Needing somebody and you've learned

It's okay to be afraid

But it will never be the same.'

By this time my eyes were open and I was doing okay I think. When I finished everyone clapped and I did a little courtesy. I then put the microphone into the stand and walked down the steps and up to Liam.

'That was amazing! Why haven't you ever sung before?' He asked me.

'Because I get nervous that everyone will hate it.' A slow song then came on so Liam and I walked into the centre of the dance floor and started slow dancing together. Slowly, people started to start dancing around us and soon everyone was. At the end of the song someone walked out onto the stage.

'Hey everyone, the prom is nearly over but you can't go without us announcing prom king and queen!' Everyone started clapping and cheering. 'Now the prom king for this year is… Liam Glass!' I clapped him as he went up and they gave him a crown and a cape and I couldn't help but laugh.

'And the prom queen is… Danny Collins!' I smiled and ran up onto the stage next to Liam. They put a crown on my head and I stood there smiling, looking down at everyone.

'KISS KISS KISS KISS!' Everyone chanted. Me and Liam just stared at each other for a minute, laughed and then kissed. Everyone cheered and me and Liam just looked down at everyone. We then ran down the steps and I ran up to Cassie and Louise who immediately stole my crown and put it on themselves. I stole it back off them though.

'Sorry guys, and thank you for coming, but it's the end of prom now. Thank you everyone!' I caught up with Liam and we walked out of the school. It was 9 o'clock, half an hour until it would be hunting time. I turned to Liam.

'Do I look sexy in a cape?' Liam asked me.

'Trick question?' I asked him and he flipped me off and I laughed. He then grabbed my arm, spun me around and then we kissed. We were cut off but a loud cough. We broke up the kiss and stared at the person standing in front of us. It was my dad.

**Thanks guys! This chapter is nearly double as long as most of the others because I had a lot of ideas for this chapter :) Before you comment and say anything about Mathew being in prom, I made it so Liam and Mathews year went to prom :D Thanks guys for reading!xxx**

**P.S Sorry this chapter is 1,869 words long!**


	22. Awkward Conversations

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 22 – Awkward Conversations…**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

'Umm… Dad what are you doing here?' I asked him. My jaw had dropped, the last person I would expect to see here was my dad. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Liam and he was looking at dad with a shocked look to. I turned all my attention back to Dad. He kept looking from me to Liam like he was trying to work out what was actually going on, like he didn't think it was true, like he didn't want it to be true.

'I'm coming to pick my daughter up.' Dad finally managed.

'But how did you know I was here?' I asked dad. He gave me a serious look.

'Prom is always the same time every year. It was pretty obvious, I just didn't realise you and Liam were dates.'

'Is it a problem?' I asked dad, scared that the answer would be no.

'Well that depends. If I was to say no then you would anyway wouldn't you? I mean you already kept it a secret once.'

'Well, ye we probably would still go out. Dad, I really like Liam, he has been there for me.' I told dad then turned to Liam and smiled, 'Thank you.'

'It's okay.' Liam told me and then put his arm around me as I then turned back to dad.

'Well you both obviously like each other and it doesn't matter what I say so I give you permission.' Dad told me and I smiled, broke free of Liam grip and smothered my Dad in a hug. He lost his balance and nearly fell over.

'When did you get so strong!?' Dad shouted while gasping for breath because I was squishing him.

'Dad, I'm related to you, I'm obviously going to be strong, although I'm also related to mum so…' I trailed off and dad laughed. I let go of him and ran back to Liam.

'So are we going back to the Glass House?' I asked dad.

'Well Liam is, we are going home.' Dad told me and I gave him a confused but happy look.

'The new house is done?' I asked him.

'Yep!' Dad said popping the p. I screamed and Liam and Dad laughed, 'Mum's at home just finishing putting the last of your furniture and clothes and stuff from the Glass House into your room. By the time we get home though it should be ready.'

'Thank you Dad!' I shouted.

'It's okay. Now we best go and get Liam home then get home ourselves.' Dad said.

'Race yah!' I shouted at Liam and we both ran to get to the car. Liam won, obviously, but I protested that it was because of my heels, even though I knew Liam was faster than me, heels or no heels. We both sat in the back, so we could talk about school and stuff. We have planned that every morning they will come and get me seeing as it's on the way to school. Then we can all walk home together and I would leave them half way to go home. Liam then got out of the car and ran to the door and waved us off before closing and locking the door. I then ran into the front seat so I could sit next to my dad.

'Thank you for today dad.' I said to him.

'Look Danny, you haven't you know… with him…' He said and I gave him a shocked look.

'NO! Dad I'm not a slag, I'm not like that.'

'I'm just checking because you are too young to be having sex.'

'DAD! I haven't okay… Can you just leave it.'

'You know you can tell me if you have.'

'Dad, I promise you I haven't, now this is getting really awkward can you please stop.'

'I just don't want you to become pregnant at a young age.' I didn't know how he was acting so cool about it. I was freaking out.

'Dad, it wasn't long ago I was raped, you really think I would go sleeping around after that!' I shouted at him.

'Look, I'm sorry, I just don't want you rushing into things with Liam, he is older than you so you need to wait.' Dad stopped the car because we were outside our house.

'DAD! I told you I haven't so just please leave it!' I shouted and got out the car and ran into the house slamming the door behind me.

'What's wrong babe?' Mum asked me. I ran up to her and hugged her.

'Dad is telling me not to rush into things with Liam because he thinks I have had sex with him.'

'Wait hold up… you and Liam?' I had completely forgot mum didn't know. Dad then walked in locking the door behind him.

'Yeh.'

'Look babe. He just cares about you.'

'Yeh well he cares too much.'

'Isn't it better that he cares too much then not caring at all.' I stood there still, wondering what to do, at the end of the day I knew mum was right.

'Look Daniella, I just don't want you doing something you will regret.'

'I know, but you need to listen to me when I something.'

'I will, I promise.'

'Thanks, now I'm gonna go up to my room. Where is it?'

'Turn left first on your right, to the left of the bathroom.'

'Thanks.' I walked upstairs and noticed that everything looked the same as the Glass house except that this was a bit more modern than the Glass House, most of the furniture was from our old house, so it was all pretty new because we got new furniture last year. I found my room and walked inside, and it looked perfect. My favourite colour was blue, preferably baby blue and an electric blue. So mum and dad had decorated my room in blue. It had all my photos and memories on the wall in big picture frames, stretching all the way round my room. The frame was baby blue too and it just tied the whole thing together. It had pictures from my first years in school all the way up to last week, which mum and dad must have got off of my phone somehow. I looked at all of them, quite a few were of me, Louise and Cassie but most were of me and Becky. A few were of me and Liam and one was of me and Liam kissing that Cassie must have taken when we didn't know. It all looked perfect. Just like my life at the minute.

**Here is my new chapter guys :) I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow because I am doing a sponsored silence all day for comic relief so I'm not sure if I will be able to update but I will try :D I am also going to try and update everyday but it may be hard because I have exams and assessments coming up because it's coming towards the end of the school year and my school moves up early (beginning of June) so I have final exams! Will try to update as much as possible :D Thanks guys, keep reviewing!xxx**


	23. Trips to Texas

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 23 – Trips to Texas**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

It has been three months since Liam and I went on our date. Everyone now knows about me and Liam because my mum and dad spread it around the whole town. To be honest, it was kind of a relief, now that I didn't live in the Glass House I wouldn't have seen Liam so now we don't have to sneak around anymore and I don't have to worry about people seeing me with him. Louise and Connor, Kyle and Cassie were going out and everyone seems really happy, well, all apart from Michael who still wasn't happy about me and Liam because we used to live in the same house together, but he's slowly getting used to the idea. Mum and Dad have decided we are all going on a two day family trip to Texas and we are inviting the Glass House too. They said they would come but Michael couldn't. I don't know why, but I guessed he just couldn't get the days off work. I had packed all my stuff in a small back pack and walked down stairs to where Mum and Dad where waiting for me. I had packed a few outfits just in case the weather changed from sunny. I was currently wearing a short-sleeve light peachy-pink blouse with a dark blue pair of shorts, once again. The sun was still shining, like ever. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and we were all about to drive to Common Grounds to meet up with Eve, Mathew, Cassie and Liam. When we drove there they were already there and Eve was shouting demands at everyone, she seemed REALLY stressed.

'Hey Eve, need a hand?' Mum asked Eve through her rolled down window, Eve had now moved on to packing the boot of the car again.

'PLEASE!' Eve shouted letting out a big sigh. Mum got out of the car and walked up to Eve and helped her pack the car. They were both talking and laughing and you could definitely tell they were best friends. My phone then went off in its usual jolly tingle.

'Can you please either change that or put your phone on silent?' Dad asked me

'No…' I said straight out, in a matter of fact tone. I then unlocked my phone, my usual password that you would think would be easy to guess but no one can. I have never told anyone my phone password because I don't trust anyone, especially because I have some VERY embarrassing photos on there. I then flicked on to my messages and noticed the text was from Liam. I clicked on our conversation. The message read: **HEY!x I can see you…**

I stared at my phone confused and then looked over to Eves car and couldn't stop laughing. Liam was sat there looking into our car with those big, weird googly eye glasses.

'What are you laughing at?' Dad asked me, so I pointed to Liam between laughs. He then took off the glasses and smiled and I smiled straight back at him. I then turned back towards the front of the car because Mum got back in the car.

'Ready?' She asked us

'Yep!' I shouted and Dad just nodded holding his ears. Mum laughed and started the car, driving away with Eve following closely behind. Mum had mentioned something about having to get permission to get out of town, which I thought was quite weird. We were sat in the car for about three hours, me and Cassie texting non stop, when mum finally stopped the car.

'WE'RE HERE!' Mum sang. I laughed and jumped out the car. We were outside a fairly big house that I noticed by sight. I ran up to the door and knocked. Within seconds the door swung open and I got squeezed into a hug. All I could smell was old perfume, cinnamon and vanilla.

'Daniella! I haven't seen you in six years! Ohh my goodness how much you have grown.'

'NAN! I missed you!'

'Well I bet you I missed you more!' I laughed and then noticed Liam had joined us.

'Liam, this is my nan, nan this is Liam.'

'Hi, Mrs. Danvers, nice to meet you.'

'Well isn't he a polite young man!'

'Yeh well I choose good boyfriend…' I said trailing off. Nan gave me a concerned look.

'You are way too young to date young lady, do your Mother and Father know about this?' Nan asked me and I stood still, not sure what to say. Luckily though, Liam helped me out of the deep hole I had dig myself into.

'No, Mrs. Danvers, I think you're mistaken, I'm not Danny's… I mean Daniellas boyfriend, I mean I am but not in a romantic way, I'm just like her boy best friend.' Liam explained and I looked at him, I couldn't believe he just explained all that in the most perfect way. I would never of been able to explain that myself. He was smarter than he let on, I was just gobsmacked and amazed that that came out of his mouth.

'Ohh okay, sorry.' She said, everyone then joined us and Nan invited us in. We stayed at Nans for three hours and then had to go back in the car for an hour to the little beach cabin we were staying in for two nights. As soon as we got there I went straight to my room. The cabin had six bedrooms, all of which had our names on the doors on little signs. My room was the furthest of all the bedrooms but the closest to the bathroom. Liam and Cassie had already come in so I presumed they were in their rooms. I walked to my room and opened the door.

'BOO!' Liam and Cassie shouted in my face, causing me to scream and stumble backwards. I found my balance.

'Did we scare you?' Liam and Cassie asked laughing.

'I'm soo going to get you!' I shouted. Unfortunately for me, there were doors connecting the rooms so they just ran into the bathroom and locked the doors.

'Fine, I will just wait outside for you to come out and don't bother going out through my room because I have locked the door from the outside.' I shouted, all of which was true because I had actually locked the bathroom from the outside. I took off my converses and put them by the door to make it look like I was sat leaning against the door. I then went into my room and got out the stink bombs I was hiding in my bag for my mum and dad but presumed I could use them for Cassie and Liam instead. The stink bombs I had, had a clock on them so you can set it for a certain time. I set them both for 1 o'clock so they would go off while they were asleep. I put both of them under their beds then went and put my shoes back on.

'Fine then, I can't be bothered to wait any longer, I'm going to bed.' I shouted and walked into my room, locking the door behind me. I then put my pyjamas on and got waited on the end of my bed. About ten minutes later, I heard Cassie and Liam come out of the bathroom and run to their rooms. I then checked the bathroom just in case they were trying to trick me but they weren't. I went up to Cassies door and I could hear her on the inside humming to herself. I then silently locked the door, doing the same to Liam. I then went back to my room, texted Liam and Cassie: **Good Night! Have a good sleep! Hope you sleep okay!**

I then soon got texts back, both saying the same: **you too x**

I then set an alarm on my phone for 12:55, but put it on a silent, vibrate alarm under my pillow and went to sleep with an evil look on my face, wondering what will happen if my revenge is successful!

**Well something fishy is going on now! Please review guys because I know I haven't been updating as much as I used to but I need to know if you like and if you want me to carry on writing or finish the story soon :) Thanks!xxxxx**


	24. The Revenge Games Begin!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 24 – The Games Revenge Begin!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

**12:55pm**

I woke up to a tickle on my ear. A few seconds later everything flooded back in. The revenge! I put the evil smile back on my face and quietly crept out of bed. I walked up to Liam and Cassies Rooms, which luckily for me were right next to each other. I clicked the button on the top of my phone to check the time. 12:58. 2 minutes until unlimited laughs. It was times like this when you could tell I was definitely my dad's child. I checked my phone again, it was still 12:58. I was so excited I couldn't stop checking my phone. I gave up after about 5 checks. I knew what time it was as soon as the screaming and gagging came. Mum, Eve and Dad were all heavy sleepers, I knew this because on my last night in the Glass House, Liam and Cassie had snuck into my room and almost tickled me to death, causing me to scream and laugh, but yet they didn't wake up. The walls in the cabin were thicker than the Glass House anyway so I should be fine. I was cut off my train of thought. NOW it was 1 o'clock. All I could hear was coughing, screaming and gagging. I was almost pissing myself with laughter. They started banging on the door to let them out but I couldn't get up because I was laughing too much. Dad then came running out of their bedroom.

'What's going on?' Dad asked. I smiled awkwardly.

'Nothing…'

'Stink bombs?'

'Yep.'

'Well… I should punish you but it's times like this when I am proud of you!'

'So you're not going to shout at me?'

'No! I'm actually kinda enjoying it.'

'Is mum or Eve awake?'

'Nah! Popcorn?' Dad asked and I laughed.

'PLEASE!' Dad then walked off and sat against the wall watching the two doors.

'Danny is that you?' Liam called, followed by gagging and screaming. He had a really sexy scream, really manly.

'Maybe…' I said trailing off. Dad then walked back in with two bowls of popcorn.

'LET ME OUT!' He called, and dad laughed. Liam mustn't of heard it.

'Yeh, but Liam the thing is if I let you out then it wouldn't be fair on Cassie.' I said around laughter.

'Cassie's trapped too?'

'Yeh… And you're not getting out until I get an apology for scaring me!' Dad then laughed.

'LET ME OUT! I will tell Shane!' Liam called and Dad laughed again.

'Bit late, sorry mate.' Dad said to Liam and Liam coughed.

'I'M SORRY DANNY JUST LET ME OUT!' Cassie called. I looked at Dad but he shook his head.

'Not until Liam apologises too.' I said and dad nodded in agreement.

'NO!' Liam shouted. I then heard Cassie banging on the door connecting the two rooms. I had locked all the side doors too so I didn't have to worry about them escaping.

'LIAM JUST FUCKING APOLOGISE!' Cassie shouted

'NO!' Liam shouted again and me and Dad just laughed even more at this argument.

'APOLOGISE!' Cassie shouted to him. Liam then gagged again.

'Fine, I'm sorry!' Liam shouted.

'For what?' I asked

'For scaring you.'

'Is that good enough dad?' I asked him

'Yeh… for now…' I laughed and Dad got up, unlocked the doors and let them out. Me and Dad both had nose clips we had put on. It was a good thing too because you could actually see the smell leave the room. It was a horrid green gas that looked absolutely disgusting. Liam gave me evil eyes because I was sat there watching and laughing, with a bowl of popcorn on my lap. I handed him an air freshener can and handed one to Cassie too. They both sprayed their rooms, then Cassie closed her door and went back to bed.

'The games are on!' Liam shouted to me. I laughed.

'Don't go all Hunger Games on me!' I shouted at him smiling. He laughed a bit.

'Aww, you know you love me really!' I said with a smile.

'Well, sometimes!' He said and I playfully slapped him on the arm. I then gave him a quick kiss and walked off back to my room, bringing the popcorn with me. I put the popcorn on my chair in the corner. I went back to bed and slept that night like I was innocent, even though I had many plans to get the revenge games kicked off again, and the second plot would begin tomorrow at breakfast. I knew exactly what I was going to and I would need to use my knowledge of Liam and Cassie to do it.

That morning I woke up with a smile on my face. The plan would start this morning. I woke up to find I was the only one up. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and had a shower, checking first in case there was any hair dye or anything in it but there wasn't. I then got out and brushed my teeth. Well, started to, because as soon as I put the toothpaste in my mouth I spat it out. It wasn't toothpaste, it was mayonnaise. I checked the cupboards and right there on the top shelf was one of those cute little hotel toothpaste tubes. I then brushed my teeth with that toothpaste and then got changed with the clothes I brought into the bathroom with me. I then walked into my room and brushed my hair. I needed to be on the look-out at all times just in case Liam and Cassie had planned something, but it didn't look like they had been in my room but I still looked around. When I looked around and saw the popcorn that was on the chair from last night. If the revenge games really were on then I would really need more popcorn.

**THE REVENGE GAMES ARE ON! I liked writing this chapter because it was fun! Please keep those reviews coming in because I love reading your thoughts, also please message me any ideas for pranks because I want you guys to enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it! Thanks Everyone!xxx**


	25. Weirdness

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 25 – Weirdness…**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

I walked into the kitchen in the cabin to find Liam and Cassie were awake. PERFECT!

'Coffee?' I asked them and they both replied with a yes. I got the cups out and boiled the water. The cabin didn't have a coffee maker so I had to make it by hand, luckily though I knew how. I looked at the cups remembering my research I did on the two of them. I remembered Liam was afraid of spiders, bit girlish but ohh well, and Cassie was afraid of clowns. Now as Liam and Cassie were in a pair, I decided it wouldn't be fair if I was on my own. Now I know it's not fair to have the world best prank puller on my team, but my dad would be the only one that would actually help.

I text my dad: **In kitchen, put on costume, when she's drinking coffee!x**

I immediately got a text back saying: **All ready, in bathroom so text when ready to come out x**

I put my phone in my pocket because as soon as that text came through the kettle had finished boiling. I put a fake tarantula in Liam's cup and then quickly read the text and put my phone back in my pocket and poured the water, milk and sugar into the coffee cups. I then gave them a quick stir. I gave Liam and Cassie their coffee and then got my phone out and text my dad: **Coffee out! Its go time!**

'Are we going home today?' I asked Liam and he shrugged. He then made a disgusted face and spat out his coffee on the table, causing him to jump up from the table screaming in his manly way that sounded so sexy. He had obviously found the tarantula. I sat there laughing while Cassie just sat there sipping her coffee. She went up to the sink and washed her mug once she had finished and then turned around. Dad had showed up. Dad quickly ducked as Cassie spat out the last mouthful of coffee she had. It ended up going all over Liam, causing me to laugh even harder. They both stood there screaming their heads off, causing me to laugh more. I picked up the spider.

'Fake!' I said laughing. I then walked up to Dad and removed his red nose and wig.

'MY DAD!' I said bursting out laughing while giving my dad a high five. About five minutes later, when I had finally finished laughing, I said,

'Since you were in a pair I only thought it would be fair if I was too.' I said laughing.

'Look let's just call it quits.' Liam said and I gave them a confused look.

'Why?' I asked them

'It's just getting a bit childish now.' Cassie said. I gave her a confused look and then turned to Dad but he wasn't looking, he was just making some coffee for himself. I looked back to them but they were walking out towards all the bedrooms.

'What's up with them?' I asked him but he just shrugged. Everyone was acting weird today and I had no idea why. I just walked to the sofa and sat down staring at the blank and black television. I was trying to figure out why everyone was acting so weird. Had I done something? I kept thinking that over and over in my head. Why was everyone acting so weird?

**1:14pm**

We were all packing the car ready to go home. Everyone was still acting weird, not talking much and avoiding everyone else. We all ate lunch in our own rooms and spend most of our time in our rooms. I put my bags in the boot of the car and got in. We drove home in silence and to be honest it was actually really awkward having to sit there without saying a word the whole way. I got my bags and walked straight into our house. It was all silently because it would feel wrong if anyone said anything. All the tension just seemed too much to speak. I walked straight to my room and sat down on my bed. I then started unpacking all my stuff and went to put my clean t-shirts away in my drawer. As soon as I opened my drawer I saw a red heart note in there. I put my clothes on my bed and then opened the note. It read:

_**To Daniella,**_

_**To the tree to the left follow the trail,**_

_**You'll find it close to the box of mail.**_

And that was it. I was a bit concerned about the note just in case someone unexpected was on the other side. I took the note and walked to the mail box, from the note it sounded like the next note was on the mail box. I walked up to it but couldn't find it. I looked inside and there I found the second note. It was yet again a red heart so it was obvious that it was the right one. The next one read:

_**To Daniella,**_

_**Walk straight ahead and you will find,**_

_**A tree with a note on the behind.**_

I just continued to walk ahead, I had been walking for ages and then I decided to take another look at the note. I then walked into something hard, and it seriously hurt my head. I shook it off and picked the note from behind the tree. It read:

_**To Daniella,**_

_**One more note then you reach the last,**_

_**On the grey and rotting path.**_

I walked and walked and walked. I knew exactly what path that would be and it was at the end of the path, a dark shaded area. I then got worried. I didn't stop though. I was positive that someone would be watching me and if I tried to escape they would get me. I eventually reached the grey rotting path. And found the last note buried in the stone path. It read:

_**To Daniella,**_

_**Now you have reached the end turn around,**_

_**And the treasure you seeked will be found.**_

I turned around and the person I saw staring at me was the last person I would of expected to see.

**So who do you think it is!? Please keep reviewing because I want to know if you want some more mystery like this or not! By the way it's my birthday tomorrow (21st March) so I might not be able to update the new chapter but will try my best :D Thanks!xxx**


	26. In with the Old!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 26 – In with the Old!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

Standing right there was the last person I expected to see. I stood and stared at the figure standing in front of me.

'Ohh my god… OHH MY GOD!' I shouted

'Hey Danny fanny!' Becky shouted at me and we both started jumping around in joy. A thought then popped into my mind.

'Wait, how did you get here?' I asked her

'Taxi, your mum and dad helped me get here too, in fact everyone did, including some people who said they live in a glass house?' She said. Everything then clicked in, why everyone was acting weird and being silent. It wasn't me after all, they just didn't want to accidently say anything. I then laughed.

'The house is called the Glass House. The house isn't actually made of glass.'

'Ohh…' I laughed even more at her and then sighed. It was good to see my old friend again after a long time.

'We best go back home, you can stay with us for a while.' I said and we both ran all the way back to my house. When we got there we walked through the front door and I jumped.

'SURPRISE!' Everyone shouted, and by everyone I mean Eve, Michael, Mum, Dad, Liam, Cassie and Mathew, along with Louise, Kyle and Connor. I stood there smiling, half with surprise and half with happiness.

'Ohh my god!' I shouted then continued, 'Thank you!' Cassie and Louise both ran up to me and smothered me in a hug. I stumbled backwards but managed to keep my balance. They only let go because Liam had to literally pry them off of me.

'Thank you.' I said to Liam and he smiled.

'Well, I can think of another way for you to repay me.' He said

'Cocky much?' I asked him and he laughed and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. I then put my arms around my neck and he gave me a really happy look.

'You really are a cocky one aren't you!' I whispered to him as we stared into each other's eyes.

'Born and raised babe!' He said with the same evil but happy smile. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, causing me to laugh to. Cassie, Louise and Becky were all standing around Liam and I.

'Are you two gonna kiss or what?' Louise shouted and we both laughed. Liam and I then both leant in and kissed each other. It was a soft kiss which slowly grew into a more hungry kiss, a kiss like we hadn't kissed each other in ages. We both broke it off because everyone around us had started to clap. Mine and Liam's friends had gathered round with the adults in the other room. I then let go off Liam and got dragged away by Cassie. Becky followed closely behind and I looked back at Liam and mimed a 'sorry' to him. I then got pushed into the corner and they all started to laugh, all except Becky, who looked bored and a bit sad. I then grabbed her arm and pulled her in so she was standing next to me. She then started questioning me but I ignored her.

'Louise, Cassie this is Becky, Becky this is Louise and Cassie, Cassie lives in the Glass House and Louise lives a few houses down from the Glass House.'

'Hey Becky!' Louise and Cassie both sang at the same time then turned to each other and laughed.

'Hey.' Becky just said with a small smile on her face.

'So Becky, how long are you staying?' Cassie asked

'Only a few days.'

'Well if you get bored or annoyed with Danny then you know where we are!' Louise called so I playfully punched her in the arm.

'HEY!' I shouted at her and she laughed.

'Look, we need to get home, it's getting dark soon, but we will catch up in school.' Cassie and Louise chanted then walked out the house with Mathew, Liam, Eve and Michael in tow. I waved goodbye to them all and then turned to Becky.

'Room to yourself or share with me?' I asked her

'Definitely share, this town gives me the creeps, I don't wanna have to be on my own.' I laughed at her.

'I'll show you around!' I called and grabbed her arm and pulled her around the house and introducing each room. Our last stop was my room. As soon as we walked in Becky gasped.

'I can't believe you kept all these pictures!' She shouted and then circulated the room and stopped at the one of Liam and I kissing. I walked up to her.

'You were right, your boyfriend is a total hunk!' She shouted and started to clap. I just laughed at her and she started laughing too. I just couldn't believe Becky was here. My old friend and my new friends all together at the same time. My life at the minute was better than the best, it was perfect!

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter xx I have had a lot on so I havn't had time to update :) Please keep the reviews coming in, and I just want to say again thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting :D You guys are the only reason I keep writing this story :D Thanks!xxx**

**P.S Sorry this chapter is slightly smaller than others xx**


	27. Bursting the Bubble!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 27 – Bursting the Bubble!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

It had been a week. Becky was still here but she was going home in less than a week. Everything was going perfect, apart from Cassie and Louise's relationships. Cassie and Kyle had broken up, apparently he was seeing another girl behind Cassies back! Talk about a backstabbing bastard! Also, Louise and Connor don't really talk that much so I think they are going to call it off, although I really hope not because they are both perfect together. Apart from that though everything is still perfect, Becky has made friends with everyone and is attending school with me just for the time she is here. It was a Monday so we had school, we had good lessons though, Music and Dance all day, because they are the subjects I chose. The Morganville school say you have to choose two subject to study most, they are your most important lessons. I had managed to keep Becky from the dangerous and mysterious reality of Morganville luckily so that was an extra little celebration. Becky had already woken up so I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, got changed and then went down stairs. Lucky for us the Morganville school didn't have a uniform so Becky didn't necessarily have to wear anything in particular. She was sat at the table, too deep in her thoughts to notice I had come down stairs. I clicked in front of her face and she soon snapped out of it.

'Ohh hey Danny. Sorry, did you sleep okay?' She asked me and I nodded.

'Guess so, you?' I asked her and she nodded back at me.

'Yeh, so what lessons today then?'

'Drama and Music. You coming with me again?' I asked her.

'Yep!' We just chatted like that for about another ten minutes. I then checked my watch and realised it was time to go. I told Becky and then we grabbed our bags and headed out. On our way to school we saw a few of the neighbours so we waved and they waved back, occasionally saying the odd hello but apart from that we walked in silence. I guess talking for a whole week left you with barely anything to talk about. I switched to think mode and immediately thought about Liam. We were still in the middle of our very dangerous revenge games. I had, had my hair dyed three times, the first time green, the second time luminous pink and then the third a dark purple, which actually looked pretty sexy in my hair according to him. When we got to school me and Becky started talking again.

'So, who have we got for dance today?' Becky asked me. It was a pretty good question seeing as I didn't even know what dance genre we had today either, which lead to what gym we were in and what teacher we had.

'We've got hip-hop so we have Mr and Mrs. Davies.' I told her and she nodded.

'What about Music, have we still got the same class as Liam and all that?' She asked me and I nodded.

'Yep, always have, you really don't like Mrs. Green do you?' I asked her

'Nope, it's just her creepy pale skin and the way she talks, it's just ultra scary, I swear, if vampires were real I would immediately think she would be one.' She said to me and I let out a VERY nervous laugh.

'Yeh, that is so true.' I replied. I had known for a while that Mrs. Green was a vampire, I mean she always has her curtain and blinds shut, covering the sun. I just couldn't believe that I was like that before, so trapped, like being in a cage, unable to know the truth of what was happening on the outside.

'I'm off to get changed, see you in there.' I told Becky and she nodded. She didn't actually take part in the lesson because apparently she didn't have the right kit. The teachers in the school were really strict. When I walked into the changing rooms I immediately walked to the back, that's were us 'Glassys' always changed. When I arrived a sigh escaped my lips. Cassie and Louise were right there. I was so glad because I hated those changing rooms because they were super creepy, especially when you were on your own. I hung my bag up on a hook and then nearly fell face first into the metal grid, separating the different parts of the changing room. I turned round to find Teigan and her bitch clique. Obviously they had pushed me into the bars. Liam had told me about what he had done to Teigan and I had to laugh when I saw her because I could picture it in my mind. Teigan was a special kind of vampire. She was a vampire who could withstand the heat of the sun. This is because she was bitten and not born a vampire and also because she was bitten in the sun and changed in the sun, causing her to be immune to it. I just thought she was some little cheap experiment though.

'Well, well, well, look who's back again. Liam didn't do a good enough job did he?' I asked her giving her a face sad face then an evil smile. Louise and Cassie had stood up and were heading towards us but I gave her a quick hand signal to wait.

'Thanks to Liam my mum is dead.' She said to me and I just looked at her with a blank expression, part of my mind actually springing a bit of guilt but I covered it by thinking of what they did to me and that they both deserved everything they got.

'Your point being? You deserved it. You locked me up and…' I trailed off. She gave me a smile.

'I know what me and my mum did. Some of my best work I think.' She said then turned to her friends and high-fived them. I grabbed this chance when I could. I grabbed her by her hair and shoved her against the wall, face first. Her friends just gasped then ran off, too afraid to fight for their friend.

'I think you need to get better friends. Anyway, you dare do anything to me, my friends or my family again, and you will get more than a stake from Liam.' I said and let her go.

'Fine, but I think someone wanted you, they're outside your locker.' She said to me and I gave her a confused look.

'Who?' I asked her and she grabbed my arm, not in a hard way but in a light, kinda friendly way.

'I will show you.' She started to drag me and I tried to get out of her grip but failed.

'Just tell me who it is!' I told her but she shook her head at me. As soon as we got there I saw what she wanted me to see. Liam and Becky were kissing.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have been on holiday and have had crap internet so I couldn't get onto here :) I'm still on holiday but I've found a way to get online luckily! I don't know how long I will have the internet but hopefully will be able to update tomorrow, if not though I am back home on Monday so will make up for it then :D Thank you for your patience and keep reviewing, I really appreciate all of them!xxx**


	28. Lies, Lies and More Lies

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 28 – Lies, Lies and More Lies**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

My jaw dropped and I just stood there unsure what to do. Liam immediately pushed her off, I presume because he saw me as he looked in my direction. He then walked up to me.

'Look Danny, it isn't what it looks like…' He trailed off and put his hand on my shoulder. I wacked it off angrily.

'Then what does it look like, because to me it looked like you were snogging the face off my best friend!' I shouted at him. He stared at me innocently like I hadn't just seen what I did.

'No, it wasn't like that!' He protested

'Then you have 10 seconds to explain what it was like before I really get angry!'

'1' I started.

'2'

'3'

'4'

'5'

'6…'

'She kissed me, that's why I pushed her off, I didn't know you were there until I pushed her off.' Liam protested. I turned to Becky.

'Is this true?' I asked her. She remained silent for a while.

'IS IT!?' I shouted at her. She remained silent again before speaking.

'No… he has been flirting with me since I got here. We were just talking and then he started telling me he liked me. I started protesting and then he leaned in and kissed me. Danny you know I wouldn't do that to you, we have been best friends since we were 2. I'm not the type of person to do something like that.' She said in a quiet voice. I felt tear flowing from my eyes. I wiped then angrily then turned back to Liam who was staring at Becky in a confused way.

'What are you doing?' He asked her and she shook her head.

'I'm telling my best friend the truth, she deserves that much.' She said staring down.

'You're lying!' He shouted at her, and then turned to me.

'She's lying.' He said to me, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. A few minutes later I brought myself to say something.

'Liam, we are over, Becky, don't even talk to me when you get home.' I said and ran off crying. When I got to the end of the corridor I slumped against the wall and cried. Louise and Cassie soon arrived and we just all sat there, silent for ages.

**Liam POV**

**The Morning Of The Event…**

I arrived into school with Mathew, Kyle and Connor. We were all talking about our girlfriends, well, all except Mathew, and laughing. They all went off to get changed and I was on my way when I got a text from an unknown number. I checked it and it read:

**Hey Liam,**

** Meet me by my locker, I need to tell you something**

**Love Danny xxxxxx**

I smiled down at my phone before turning back and walking towards Danny's locker. When I got there, Becky was there and waiting for me. I looked at her puzzled but she just looked completely natural.

'What are you doing here?' I asked her but she just completely ignored my question.

'I see you got my text then.' She said. I looked around and it turned out the corridors were actually vacant.

'Wait, you sent that text? It said it was from Danny…'

'So gullible!'

'Why don't you just tell me why we are both here and then I can go.'

'Ohh Liam don't be like that!'

'I can act how I want to act!'

'Why are you acting like that anyway. I am you're girlfriends best friend, you should be treating me with respect!'

'I don't owe you any respect.'

'Yes you do or I could ruin your life in just a matter of minutes.'

'Yeh well what can you do!?'

'I can split you and Danny up like that!' She clicked.

'I would love to see you try!' I shouted at her, and then she kissed me. I pushed her off to see Danny standing there with Teigan on her arm, looking all friendly. Next thing I know Danny's shouting at me and Teigan is lying blaming it all on me.

'Liam, we are over, Becky, don't even talk to me when you get home.' And then she ran off crying. I looked at Becky but couldn't bring myself to say anything to her. I just shook my head and ran outside. I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. Danny had broken up with me. The person I truly loved had broken up with me because of a bitch she calls her 'friend' who was out to get me and her. I just couldn't believe I had let someone get in between me and Danny. All I knew was that I loved Danny and I was going to do whatever it takes to get her back.

**So heres the new chappie :) sorry it took me so long to update, I have had really crap internet but have finally got it fixed :D Please keep the reviews coming in!x Thanks Everyone!**


	29. On or Off?

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 29 – On or off?**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

It had been one month. Becky and I are friends again but I still haven't forgiven Liam. He hurt me and not just with some random girl, with my best friend. I have got more into singing and have even starting performing some night concerts with Michael sometimes. Even though Liam and I have broken up I still miss him majorly, I have literally tried everything I could possibly think of to erase him from my thoughts but all of them failed terribly. He was the one person I could trust the most, and the fact that he betrayed that trust hurt me a lot. Cassie and Louise have been extra supportive, no matter what happened. Unfortunately, it is Valentine's Day today. The whole day filled with love, or for me hate! Today is going to be agony for me, except for the fact that in school today at lunch, Liam is going to get a little Valentine's Day surprise which has taken me days to think of. I woke up this morning, first with pure hatred of the day, but soon joy struck. Today was the perfect way to make Liam know how I feel. I went into the shower and did my teeth and then finally changed. I decided today to wear a bright red vest top with some white shorts, but I tucked my t-shirt in. I walked downstairs and Mum and Dad were sat there kissing. Talk about disgusting!

'Would you two please stop!' I complained as I walked into the kitchen, sheltering my eyes and taking a seat.

'Okay then Miss Moody Pants! What's up with you today?' Dad asked as I sat down.

'It's Valentine's Day, I'm not in the mood.' I stated and stood up, grabbed my bag, put my shoes on and walked out the house. I really wasn't in the mood today, but I was sure I would be later on. I walked to school in my red converses, I had decided to wear mostly red seeing as it was Valentine's Day. The school, apparently, the school always does a talent show type thing at lunch times on special occasions. I walked to school, only thinking about my plan for lunch time. I only had one chance and that was it. I couldn't have another. When I arrived at school, I checked my schedule, I had music and dance today and unfortunately, I had to Liam in music. I walked there first and stood against the wall. I was one of the first to arrive. Well, to be precise, the second. Liam was already there.

'Look, Danny…'

'I'm not in the mood today Danny. I've dated a boy like you before, I am not, and I mean NOT, going down that road again.'

'Danny I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but I promise you she came onto me!'

'Liam, to be completely honest, who do you think I'm going to believe, and think logically here, a boy, who I've only known for about 6 months, or my best friend that I've known since I was 3?'

'I know but I just want you to know the truth, I wouldn't hurt you like that because I'm not that type of person!'

'Well Liam, you kinda are seeing as you did kiss her.'

'I didn't! She kissed me!'

'Look, without proof I can't believe you can I!?' I looked Liam in the eyes and I saw he was thinking. He then smiled.

'Come with me!'

'Liam, I'm not going anywhere with you!'

'You said you wanted proof, so I'm giving you proof.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you!' I repeated.

'If you don't come then I will find one way or another to get you to finally believe the truth!'

'Well I'm not following you.' I stated and leaned against the wall. Liam then walked up to me, picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder.

'PUT ME DOWN!' I shouted, while kicking and screaming but no one paid any attention, no one ever did. I gave up in the end and just waited. Not long after that he put me down.

'We are going to be late for our lesson.' I said quietly and angrily but then continued, 'Where are we anyway?'

'The security place, where they watch all they cameras. They every single tape from every single day. This is my proof.' He opened the door and my mouth fell. The walls were full of tapes and television screens with every single room on every single screen, even rooms I didn't even think existed. But there was one certain screen that caught my eye. The screen looked like it was turned off except of the faint white light, that looked a bit like a candle. I stared at the screen for a while and then, when I was concentrated enough I was certain I could see a face, then in an instant, it was facing the camera, as though it could see me watching. I quickly walked past and over to Liam who was handing the security officer a £10 note and then the officer handed over a tape. I sent a quick look over to the screen and the face was right against the camera. I could see blood dripping from the mouth and I nearly screamed, if it wasn't for Liam turning off the monitor.

'Ready?' Liam asked me.

'I guess. And did you just see what was on that screen?'

'It was just blank, the old science room I think that hold all the after school adult classes. The lights are always off though.'

'No I mean the face. Did you see the face?'

'There was no face. No one is in there until 4 o'clock.'

'People say that only the gifted can see the spirits off the living dead.' The officer said giving me a shock.

'Gifted?' I asked

'Yes, those who are human but not vampire. They are both immortal and mortal.'

'Joe, stop messing with her, we are just here to watch the videos.'

'Fine.' He said laughing, 'Sorry kid.'

'It's ok.' I said quietly. Liam then pressed play and this is what happened:

**'What are you doing here?' Liam asked her but she just completely ignored his question.**

**'I see you got my text then.' Becky said. Liam looked around.**

**'Wait, you sent that text? It said it was from Danny…'**

**'So gullible!'**

**'Why don't you just tell me why we are both here and then I can go.'**

**'Ohh Liam don't be like that!'**

**'I can act how I want to act!'**

**'Why are you acting like that anyway. I am you're girlfriends best friend, you should be treating me with respect!'**

**'I don't owe you any respect.'**

**'Yes you do or I could ruin your life in just a matter of minutes.'**

**'Yeh well what can you do!?'**

**'I can split you and Danny up like that!' She clicked.**

**'I would love to see you try!' Liam shouted at her, and then she kissed me him.**

Liam then turned it off and it fell silent.

'Ohh my god, Liam I'm so sorry.'

'I told you but you didn't trust me.'

'I know, I was wrong. You don't know how sorry I am.'

'I kinda do, seeing as what happened before. I shouldn't have let Becky kiss me in the first place.'

'It wasn't your fault, you didn't know!'

'Your right, I didn't know but I shouldn't have challenged her any way.' As soon as he finished his sentence I hugged him, and I held on for what felt like only a few seconds, but it turned out to last for around 5 minutes. I held him at arm's length.

'None of this is your fault. I was the one who didn't trust you. I was the one who took someone elses word and not yours. I am really sorry. You should have left me to kill myself that day.' I said to him and let go as I was starting to cry. He grabbed my arm.

'Don't ever say that again. I love you and I wouldn't be here now if you had killed yourself.'

'You love me?'

'Never stopped. Even though you took Beckys word and not mine, that didn't change how much I am deeply in love with you.'

'I love you too.' I told him, I was still crying but this time with happiness. Liam leaned in and kissed me. He had grown since the last time we kissed and this time I had to go on tip-toe to kiss him, but I didn't care. It was a slow gentle kiss, but it was filled with passion and expressed how much we both missed each other. When the kiss finally finished we just stared into each other's eyes.

'No matter what happens, Becky is going to pay.'

**OMG guys I am so sorry, I have had a lot and I seriously mean a lot on my mind :) I have missed writing this and I am so sorry for leaving it over a week since the last chapter :D I missed it so much I did an extra long one with a bit of mystery in there for you! Please review what you want me to do about the mysterious face in the camera, I don't want to ruin the story… Thanks everyone for your patience!xxxxxxx**


	30. Revenge Plans!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 30 – Revenge Plans!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

'Wait what?' Liam asked me with a concerned look.

'Becky, I'm going to find a way to get back at her.'

'But why?'

'Don't you want her to pay for trying to ruin our relationship?'

'Well yeh, but she's your best friend.'

'Ex best friend.' I corrected him, 'Are you in or not.' Liam thought for a moment.

'I'm in.' Liam said. I gave him a quick smile.

'I will text you the details but for now lets pretend that we're still arguing. But get Kyle, Mathew and Connor and tell them that we're back together and we are making a plan, I will tell Cassie and Louise. There will be a meeting in the dance gym at break. Don't miss it. It's important!' I told Liam and he nodded, 'Ok, see you at break.' I told him. I then checked my watch. I had already missed half of my lesson and I needed to get the girls, plus I didn't much like my music teacher for my first lesson anyway. I walked to Cassies class and knocked on the door.

'Come in!' The teacher called, I think it was Mr. Thompson.

'Sir, can I take Cassie out of the lesson please?' I asked the teacher in a polite way.

'Why would this be?'

'Umm… doctors appointment.'

'Okay, will she be back?'

'No, she will need her bag.'

'Okay, Cassie you may go.'

'Thanks sir.' I said and Cassie ran out the class and shut the door just as the teacher (I think it's Mr. Thompson) continued teaching his class. Cassie gave me a confused look.

'Why did you take me out of that class? It's pretty obvious it's not a doctors appointment.' She said. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the corridor away from her class, I didn't want the teacher to hear us.

'Revenge plan, urgent, need Louise too.'

'Wow, think you dropped some word on the way down here. So are you planning an attack on my brother?' I shook my head, to be honest I was pretty out of breath from the run down.

'Becky, I'm planning revenge and theres a secret meeting at break in…' I checked my watch. '10 minutes.'

'Why Becky?'

'All will be explained in a minute, we need to get Louise first though.' Cassie just nodded and we both ran to Louises class. I knocked on the door and repeated a similar conversation to the other teacher, but this time I was out of breath. Louise came out and I explained a short version of what happened, explaining that me and Liam were back together but it was a secret. I then went to the security room, which was luckily next door, and good because I was out of breath, and showed the video. They immediately understood, so we all ran to the dance gym, because it was all the way over the other side of the school. When we got there the bell had already gone and we were late. The boys were already there and they were all talking among themselves, when we came storming through the doors in a sprint, and a tiring sprint at that.

'You're late.' Mathew laughed.

'Too….. Far….'

'Well you chose to meet here.' Liam stated and I gave him an evil glare. I was bent over for around two minutes and then I finally got my breath back.

'How much have you explained to them?'

'Nothing, I didn't know the plan yet, you didn't text me.' Liam said and waved his phone around.

'Fuck. That's what I forgot. Right…' I turned to the boys, 'Me and Liam are back together, Becky set Liam up.' I then put the video into the little television that is always just sitting in the corner of the hall. They were all gasping, even the girls who had already seen the video once before. When it was over I took the video out and put it in my bag.

'We're planning revenge on Becky, the girl in the video.' I motioned for the girls to come over. They each stood next to the boys they went out with, and then Mathew was just stood on his own.

'Wait, that's no fair, I'm on my own!' Mathew complained.

'I know, that's why you're here. Look the plan is, you know the talent show thing at lunch.' Then all murmured in understandment, 'Well, Kyle, Cassie, you two are going to go to the head teacher, persuade him to make the talent show for love songs only.'

'Okay, we will go now, and if we can't?'

'Then get him to, persue him why it's a good idea.'

'Okay, we'll go now.'

'Okay. Louise and Connor, are you both in classes with Becky?'

'Yeh.' They both said.

'Well make sure she's there at lunch.'

'On it.' Louise said and they both walked out holding hands.

'Mathew, you get your flirt on! Flirt with Becky, act as creepy as possible but also make her go out with you, she's desperate, she will do anything if it affects me or Liam.'

'WHY ME?' Mathew complained.

'Please?'

'Fine,' He said and walked off, actually laughing as if he found it hard to believe he had to do it.

'Liam,' I said and turned to him. 'You need to keep pretending we're not going out, at lunch, when I sing you need to go up to Beckys table and sit down there. I will come over, grab my drink which will be on the table, go to pour it on you but pour it on Becky instead.'

'Got it. I love you.'

'Love you too.' I said and kissed him. It was a delicate but passionate kiss, that lasted till the bell went. We then broke off the kiss because of the bell, but both held on to each other. We then heard a gasp from the other side of the room. We turned to look but no one was there. I walked up to the spot where I heard the noise but saw nothing. I stared closer at the spot and discovered a coin on the floor, but no ordinary coin, it had blood on it. The lights then went out and I felt something grab my arm. The temperature dropped in the room and I went to punch the person on my arm.

'Calm down, it's me.' Liam said.

'Ohh thank…' Something grabbed my other arm and yanked me away. I closed my eyes until I stopped being dragged. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room with only a light source of a small candle in the corner of the room. The room of my nightmares. The black room on the screen.

**Dun Dun Dun… I want to thank everyone who has sent in a review, I really appreciate it, [please keep sending them in because I really want to know what you think and any improvements I can make, so the story is better for you guys to read :) Hope you all enjoy it :D Thanks!xxx**


	31. Darkness

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 31 – Darkness…**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Liams POV**

Everything just happened so quickly. One minute everything was going okay, I had just got Danny back, but then someone, or something, snatched her in the dark and took her away from me again.

'Danny!' I shouted through the dark but I heard nothing back in return. Shortly after the lights came back on and Teigan was standing right there by the door. She held a stack of books in her hands that she dropped to the ground in shock.

'What did you do with Danny?' I shouted at Teigan and she shook her head.

'I didn't do anything! What was that?' She asked, sounding like she was going to cry in fear but I didn't believe it.

'WHERE IS SHE?' I shouted.

'I don't know… did you see that thing?'

'I'm not interested in tricks Teigan, I just wanna know where Danny is.'

'It's not a trick.' She whispered.

'Then what…' I was cut off by Teigan screaming ridiculously loudly.

'Shut up or people will hear and think something's up.'

'Number one Liam, this is a sound proof room, number two if it wasn't a sound proof room, something is up!'

'Look Teigan…' She shushed me and grabbed my arm. I tried to shake her off but she shook her head in a way that made me stop struggling. A few minutes later the lights went off again.

'If they drag you let go of my arm. Let them drag you. It will take one of us and take them to where Danny is. Save her and take this.' She whispered and pasted me a weird shaped stone. I slid it into my pocket.

'How do I know you will save Danny?'

'Trust me. Now quiet or we will scare whoever it is away.' We waited in the dark for around 2 minutes before the drop in temperature came, like last time and I felt Teigan let go of my arm. The lights then came back on and there was another bloody coin on the floor. The capturer had taken Teigan not me. I had to put all my trust in my ex and Dannys enemy, because she was the one who had to save her and I couldn't do anything about it.

**Daniellas POV**

Whatever that had attacked me had tied me up and gaged me and I'm sat against the wall. The thing had gone for moment but I doubted it would be long. I was sat there thinking about my mum, dad and most of all Liam when the door slammed open and someone was thrown into the room. I tried to identify the person but couldn't, their face was covered with cuts and blood, looking like they had tried to put up a fight. The door then slammed closed, causing the candle to blow out. I squinted my eyes, to make it look like I was sleeping but I turned my face towards the other person in the room.

'Don't pretend with me!' The attacker called to me and then kicked me in the stomach causing me to take a sudden breath out. I stared up to the attacker. It was dressed all in black and looked utterly scary. I looked the other victim, the persons face had been cleared up and I could identify who it was thanks to the candle. It was Teigan. My jaw dropped and the attacker could see that I was shocked.

'Maybe next time I will get your little boyfriend too.' Spoke the ghost like creature that had captured us. It tied Teigan up too but instead of gaging her he placed a silver thread in her mouth, seeing as she's a vampire. She shrieked in pain, causing the creature to laugh and then leave the room again. It kept crossing my mind how the creature could keep invisible in a group of students. Maybe the security officer was right, maybe only certain people could see them. I turned to Teigan who managed to move the chain from her mouth to her chin.

'Don't move too much, I'm here to save you, I promised Liam I would, so I will.' She said to me and I gave her a confused but shocked look. Teigan was actually trying to help me. Even if she was Monica Morrell's child, from what I had heard on Monica, Teigan wasn't anything like her. Monica would do anything to get her own way, and she wouldn't get into trouble, she wouldn't get into fights and wouldn't get punches, or not on purpose anyway. But Teigan had done all this to save her, she wasn't like Monica at all. Within seconds, Teigan had her hands free but couldn't touch her chain as it would burn her hands. It had already started to burn into her skin so she moved fast to undo my hands and ungag me. I took the chain off for her and I got up and searched for a door.

'Where is it?' I asked Teigan and she got up and took something out of her pocket that looked kinda like a purple stone. She put it into a gap in the wall and the door opened.

'Thank you. I didn't expect you to be the one to save me.' I said to Teigan.

'It's okay, now we need to go, it's coming back, I can hear the running.' She whispered so we ran round the corner and leaned against the wall. A few seconds later there was a loud bang and an ear piercing shriek. The monster was back, and it wasn't happy.

**So Teigan actually saved Danny… I thought I would add a bit of unexpectedness to the story :) Hope you like this chapter, it took me ages to come up with the idea for it. Please keep those reviews coming in and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, I really appreciate it :D Thanks everyone!xxx**


	32. The Plot Begins

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 32 – The Plot Begins!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

Me and Teigan ran for our lives. Whoever the monster was, it wasn't happy with us. We reached the hall and spotted Liam and Cassie so we ran to them. As we approached me noticed the others were with them too.

'We need to go outside now. We need to talk and plus someone is not happy with us.' I told them and they all casted me a nervous questioning look, all apart from Liam.

'Okay, lets go.' Liam said, in an almost relieved tone of voice, although he wasn't showing it.

'The girls lead out first, then the boys follow. People still think we're broken up.' I told them and then Cassie, Louise and I started walking out. I stopped after about 2 metres and turned to Teigan.

'You're a girl aren't you!?' I said to her and laughed. She gave me a puzzled look, along with Cassie and Louise too.

'You want me to come with you?'

'Well duh! You saved my life, which kinda scores you some friendship points, even if you did try to kill me before.' I told her and she laughed.

'Yeh, sorry about that, my mum has some type of feud with your mum which has gone on for years. She put me up to it, thought if she took away her most prize possession then that would kill her the most.'

'Ohh… well okay… anyway let's just go…' I said in a weir type of way, which I don't even know what emotion it was myself. She laughed.

'Okay.' She said and we all walked out together, followed by, a few minutes later, the boys. We all went around the back of the school, the quietest place.

'So Cassie, Kyle, what did the head say?' I crossed my fingers in hope, just some weird superstition thing I do.

'He said no, the talent competition is open for all talents, he isn't going to change the rules, or else loads of people will drop out.' Kyle said and Cassie gave me an apologetic smile.

'Wait a minute. What's going on?' Teigan asked, and a part of my brain clicked reminding me that I hadn't told her anything.

'Sorry, umm… revenge plot on Becky because…' I started explaining but Teigan cut me off.

'I know. I was around the corner, that's why I took you to them, I was going to show you what Becky was saying, I didn't think she would kiss him.' Teigan said to me and I stood still for a moment. Of course, she was the one who took me to Becky and Liam.

'Okay, thanks.' I said to her and took a big breath in. She had come to me throughout the past week but I had shut everyone out, especially her and Liam.

'Right… wait a minute. Teigan, you know you have like super human hearing and shit, well did you hear the receptionist tell Becky her locker number, well her temporary one?' Liam asked her and she shrugged and then smiled.

'Wait, yeh I do. It was 4,8,1,15.' She told us and we all laughed.

'Great. I have a plan B. At lunch, follow any instructions I give, I will slip them into whatever I say. But let's just make one thing clear. Everyone, will know the truth about that day. And it will be in Becky's words.

**Lunchtime…**

When the bell went I went straight to Beckys locker and not the hall. I opened it up to see it was almost empty, except for her bag hanging up on the hook on the right hand side of the locker. I unzipped it and took out the pink coloured diary she always kept in it and flicked it open. I saw that the latest update was this morning. Perfect. I put it in my own bag, which I then zipped up and put on my bag. I zipped up Becky's bag then and shut her locker. I strolled into lunch and sat on the usual table with Becky, Cassie and Louise, also today joined with Teigan.

'Welcome everyone, today is the annual valentine's day talent competition!' The head shouted through a microphone on the stage which then lead to clapping and cheering.

'Now, up first is…' The head shouted, time by time as people went onto the stage and performed their chosen talent. I sat there, wondering if I would even get a change to do my plot, when the head shouted, 'And last but certainly not least, Daniella Collins!' I lifted my head up, stood, and nodded to the girls, motioning that it was time, they glanced a look at the boys, to tell them too, and then I walked up onto the stage. The hall silenced and I opened my bag and got out the pink book.

'Well, I'm sure most of you know me, and heard me sing at the dance, but today I'm not singing. I'm going to be reading an interesting few passages of writing, written by my own friend Becky. Can you stand up please Becky.' She did as I said and stood up, laughed and sat back down.

'Now, just to be on the safe side of things, can someone please make sure everyone stays seated!' I said and looked to Cassie and Louise who both showed a thumbs up and shuffled closer to Becky.

'Thank you. Now, the passage of writing I am going to read from today is…' I showed the front of the diary, which read, '_The Diary Of Becky!' _

'The Diary of Becky.' I said aloud to the hall full of pupils now, who let out ooh's and aah's.

'Now I'm going to go back a week. This is when Me and Liam broke up. What supposedly happened was that Liam kissed Becky. But let me enlighten you with the truth. I will first read you the passage from the diary then show you the video.' I said, opening my bag again and pulling out the DVD that had all the evidence on.

'NO!' Becky shouted from the crowd gathering around the stage because there were no seats left or available, 'It's fraud, I didn't write anything I don't even have a diary!' She shouted. I opened up the back to show the signature and read, _this is the official diary of me (becky)._ I gave her an evil smile and began reading.

'Dear diary, today my plan succeeded. I kissed Liam, just as Becky turned up so now they have broken up. Danny, being the dull bitch she is, believed me. We are friends at the minute, well until I tell Amelie that the Collins family are back in town. They have been hunted by the vampires for years and now that they are back, Amelie and Oliver can kill them once and for all. Also, seeing as…' I trailed off. I didn't want to read that sentence. My throat tightened and I stiffened my back. I just put the DVD into the computer and ran out, saying, 'Anyway copies of this diary can be bought off of Liam and I…' I ran out of the hall, outside and slumped against the wall breathing hard. Cassie and Liam only ran out, looking shocked and frightened.

'What the hell happened in there?' Liam asked me and Cassie just stared at me in her usual worried way.

'Why didn't you tell me your dad was one of them? A… A… A vampire.' I asked them.

**Well Dannys found out about Michael! Sorry Guys I haven't updated in ages, it feels like forever, but it's because I have had exams and hospital appointments because I have to go in and have an operation soon :( Sorry everyone I have really missed it but I will seriously try my hardest to carry on updating my story :) Thanks for your patience and understanding!xxx**


	33. Uninvited Guests

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 33 – Uninvited Guests**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

Cassie and Liam looked at each other a few times before returning there attention back over to me. They stood there wide eyes, like they thought I would explode or something.

'Well?' I asked after an awkward silence that stretched for way too long. I had to stand back as I stood up because the tension was too powerful. How could they hide something like that from me? I kept thinking to myself. I had lived with him for months and they never actually told me the dangers of living in the house?

'Umm… it's just we didn't want you to freak.' Cassie muttered quietly.

'FREAK!' I shouted at them, and took another step back. 'I've been living with a person who has thirsted for my blood and you never once thought that telling me would be a good idea, instead you thought, hey let's make her find out in the most inconvenient way possible!?' I shouted at them. Liam stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders and stared me in my eyes, easing the tension slightly but the anger was still there.

'We didn't want you to be scared. And my Dad isn't like that, he grew up with all of us around and he never once bit us.' He told me, which should of kept me calm but really didn't. A question then popped into my head, a question that could possibly change everything between all of us.

'So what about you, Cassie and Mathew? Are you… you know?' I mimed fangs and stared him in the eyes again, a move that would force Liam to tell the truth. After a moment, he laughed and I turned to Cassie who was also laughing when I looked.

'No, we inherit it from the mother, not the father.' Liam explained and I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though I was happy Liam, Cassie and Mathew weren't vampires, the thought of Michael, leaning over a dead body, blood dripping from his mouth still stayed in my mind.

'Look I know what you're thinking, but my dad's doesn't drink from other people. He goes to the blood bank, he doesn't like the thought of killing someone to get something that you can easily get for the cost of nothing from the blood bank.' Cassie said stepping in from the side lines, where she had been observing everything. I turned to her and she smiled at me so I gave a little tiny smile back. Liam grabbed me and hugged me tight and I could smell his natural scent all over him, the scent that made me melt inside, the one he knew I just couldn't resist.

'I'm just a bit scared. That's all.' I said to him and I felt him nod his head. He then held me at arm's length and slowly leaned in and kissed me, causing me to have to balance on my toes, but it was completely worth it.

'Eww. Get a room!' Cassie called from beside me. I stopped the kiss, really didn't want to but it had to end eventually unfortunately, and laughed at Cassie who joined in the laugh.

When the laughing finally stopped I said, 'Look guys, I haven't got any more lessons, I need to get rid of all Becky's stuff, there is no way she is staying in my house. Help me throw her stuff out the window in bin bags?' I asked them and they laughed and nodded so we all ran back to my house where we packed all of Becky's stuff up and put them in bin bags and literally threw them out the window. When she finished school she was standing outside staring up at the window, as Liam, Cassie and I threw the bags at her this time instead of the front lawn where the rest were scattered. I then threw a bit of money out of the window and shouted,

'Get a taxi home, also there's a bit extra to get a decent outfit, you will need it!' I then slammed my window shut, dusted off my hands and then ran down the stairs and stared out the window with the others who had joined me. We watched as Becky got out her phone and called a taxi and gather her bags out. She stared into the window and we all waved meanly at her and she glared at us then turned her attention back to the road. She sat on the kerb and waited for the taxi to come. I finally came in half an hour and Becky threw her stuff in the boot of the car and climbed in. The taxi then drove off and we all stood there amazed that she actually did follow the instructions.

'So… what do we…' Cassie was saying to me as we eventually leaned away from the window. The sky outside was turning dark and it was almost vampire hunting time. I turned towards her and said,

'Vampire time. Do you want to stay over, saves you having to walk out and risk being killed.' I asked them.

'Okay, we will just text our parents.' They responded and then had a texting fight to see who could text the quickest. Cassie actually surprisingly won and Liam shrugged it off and put his phone away. Within a minute, Cassie had a text back to say it was fine and we all cuddled up on the sofa and watched some films. I occasionally took looks out of the window and could see the evening sun slowly turning the sky into a dull black colour. About half way through our second horror movie, I was cuddled up into Liams lap and screaming my head off. The doorbell went and I yelled again but got up and answered it, and standing right there was the monster that had locked me in the room. I screamed for my mum and when she sprinted down the stairs she paused just as she got behind me. She must of recognised him, and was scared of him because she only muttered his name.

'Oliver.'

**Well well well! Oliver's back and he isn't happy :) Just in case this chapter is confusing you, Shane and Claire left Morganville without permission so Oliver and Amelie are hunting them :D Just like Amelie to make someone else to do her dirty work for her! Thank you for your reviews guys, I seriously didn't expect them after leaving my story that long without an update :D Thank you and please keep sending them in :) Thanks!xxx**


	34. Life or Death Decisions!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 34 – Life or Death Decisions!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Claires POV**

'Oliver.' I muttered, around surprise and shock. There he was, standing right there, looking like a black ghost, dressed in black and looking darker than ever. No wonder Daniella was afraid. It had been a long time since I had seen Oliver, almost 18 years, but yet he actually hadn't aged at all. Still had the same longish, hippy styled hair and the same average, maybe tall, height.

'Claire Danvers. I believe we need to have a word.' Oliver muttered and then I realised one difference. He had a rough voice, croaky slightly, sounding as if he had a really painful throat, which I knew he didn't.

'I don't think that's a good idea Oliver.' I said, maybe a bit coldly, as I was to blame partly for leaving Morganville, but he had been the one who had hunted us, trying to kill us on several occasions.

'Mum, you know him?' Daniella quietly asked from behind me.

'Daniella, go into the other room with Cassie and Liam, close and lock the door.' I commanded her.

'Mum, I'm not leaving you.'

'Daniella! GO!' I shouted it this time, causing her to jump slightly, as I could see from the corner of my right eye. She then slowly strolled into the living room and I didn't speak until I was definite I could hear the lock click. I then heard there film start playing again so I decided to carry on speaking.

'Oliver, you do not have my permission to scare my daughter like that! She's only just found out about the town, I'm not having you do that to her!' I told him and he laughed a little.

'You disappeared for, what was it, 20 years? Around that? Anyway, you left the Morganville work to Myrnin, who could not handle all of the machines. You knew some of the machine secrets that Myrnin did not. So do not lecture me about scaring your daughter, when you scared all the Morganville residents, and if you can hear the sound of my voice, well, this is the best thing that happened to people. People lost their minds. Some even died. All because you left for your own selfish reasons.'

'Selfish? Well, that reminds me of someone.'

'Claire, I have not come here to argue. I have a few choices for you. If you chose to except them, then we will let everything go. If you do not chose to except it then you will be left with a jail penalty and then death, for you and your little family you have here.' I stood still, unaware of whether to be scared or angry. I ended up with both but sadly opened the door and let Oliver come in. We went into the small dining room in the kitchen and sat down.

'Well, aren't you going to offer me a drink?' Oliver asked me but I shook my head.

'No Michael, no blood. Also, I'm not keeping blood around with my daughter here. She's scared enough.' I told him.

'Let's just cut to the chase Oliver before I seriously lose my temper.'

'First of all, I need to know if you are planning to stay in Morganville?'

'Well it's what Daniella wants so yes.'

'Great. Now your already working with Myrnin again so that is one point done. Next, the founder wants you, and the rest of your family to sign with her.'

'No way. I'm not signing Daniella with Amelie. No matter what.'

'Well would you prefer to see her behind bars and then slaughtered?'

'You're enjoying this aren't you.' I said to him, tears filling then breaking free from my eyes.

'A little. Anyway is that a yes or a no?'

'Well it has to be a yes doesn't it.'

'Good choice. And lastly, You, Shane and Daniella will have to give double the amount of blood each month.'

'Okay, deal but do not expect kindness.'

'I wouldn't expect it anyway. Right, now, sign here, and the same place on the other two sheets.' I did as he commanded and then he collected the sheets and went to walk out but paused at the door and said,

'Also the founder has a job for you now.'

'What is it?'

'She wants to see someone immediately, it is important and if you don't then it could lead to extreme measures for them.'

'Okay, but who?'

'Michael, and Daniella has to come too.' Oliver whispered just loud enough for me to hear. All I knew from that was that Michael was in trouble, and Daniella has somehow got caught up in it too.

**Well! Thanks again for all the reviews and I know I say it ALOT but I really do appreciate it. Now loads of people have been messaging me asking me how old I am because they want to know if I'm taking higher GCSE English so I just thought I would tell you that I am 13 and in Year 8 so I haven't been told yet :D Thanks again everyone and please keep the reviews coming in!xxx**


	35. Hunting the Hunter!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 35 – Hunting the Hunter!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Claires POV**

The thing Oliver didn't tell me was that Michael had no idea about this. Which meant we had no idea where Michael would be. I got Daniella and we got in the car. Liam and Cassie had come as well so I could drop them off on the way. The drive to the Glass House, was a long one, which I didn't really expect, but there was some traffic tonight, which was unusual for Morganville. When we finally got there though, only one light was burning, which was the one in the living room. Liam and Cassie ran up first, after some arguing and then unlocked the door and held it open for us. We got out the car and ran up the steps. When we got to the top, I looked back and could see Oliver standing by the car.

'Don't forget or mess this up. Also keep quiet.' And that was it and then he was gone. I shook my head and ran in, locking the door behind me.

'EVE!' I shouted as we walked in and got a cheery little call back.

'Claire! Hey CB!' She said, running into the hallway and suffocating me in a hug.

'Eve, calm down, it was only yesterday I seen you.'

'I know but it seems like ages.' She finally let go but held me at arm's length.

'Go and see the others if you want babe.' I said to Danny and she happily skipped unknowingly into the living room and started chatting to the others, well as far as I could hear.

'Is Michael here?' I asked Eve and she raised her eyebrows at me.

'I think we need to sit down and talk because I've known you long enough to figure out that there's something wrong CB.' Eve said to me so I nodded and we both walked into the kitchen and sat down. I went to open my mouth and blurt everything out but then I remembered what Oliver had said. _Also keep quiet. _I closed my mouth again, unaware of what to say and what not. In the end I settled for,

'Myrnin needs a vampire assistant to move something for him. I can't find anyone else to help me so I came to find Michael.' I told her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank god. I thought he was in trouble with the founder or something.' She said and laughed, so I let out a small laugh too. It sounded small, fake and nervous but it passed and I soon switched it back to the original question before she could question me about it.

'Have you seen Michael then?'

'No, he was at work, you could try there?'

'Still the Music shop?'

'Yep.'

'What if he's not there?'

'Then check the theatre. He sometimes goes there for sound checks or something to check how the music will play there or how the equipment works. And if he isn't there either than check Common Grounds. If he isn't there either, then come back here and we will all come with you because something would have probably happened.'

'Thanks Eve.' I said and stood up.

'Look, do you want to leave Danny here, I mean she can stay with Liam, Cassie and Mathew?'

'No it's fine Eve, Myrnin always finds a job for her.'

'Okay, if you change your mind then just bring her back.'

'Ok thanks. I mean it Eve.' I smiled at her, got Daniella and ran back out to the car.

'Mum, what's going on?' Daniella asked me once we got in the car and stared me in the eyes. Begging me to tell her the truth. Well, she was going to find out one way or another.

'The founder of Morganville wants to see you and Michael.' I told her and I could see a tear in her eyes.

'Am I in trouble. God, what have I done? Am I going to get hurt?' She mumbled, half to herself and half to me.

'No, you won't. I will make sure of that!'

'Thanks mum.' She said to me and I smiled. The rest of the car journey was quiet and slightly awkward. We were looking for Michael, the vampire that was 5 times fast than us and 3 times as violent and could cause damage. We were searching for a vampire in the night. We were hunting a hunter.

**Sorry everyone that this chapter is published a bit late and isn't very exciting :) Sorry it's a bit short too but it will get better :) Thank you everyone for your reviews especially coolgothvampire, Vampswols4L, leighdanielle, Claire Collins, misslillybeeen and last but certainly not least Stephaniecrow9 :D Also a massive shout out to anyone who has ever sent in a review or a PM to me x Thank you there will hopefully be another chapter up tomorrow!xxx**


	36. Amelie's Request

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 36 – Amelie's Request**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

Mum had made me a promise, a promise that I wasn't sure she would be able to keep. All I knew was that we were looking for Michael because someone important needed to me and him. Being trapped in a room with Michael and (probably) some other vampire, terrified me. Even though I knew Michael, knowing now that he was a vampire made me think of him differently.

'Where are we going?' I asked mum after a long, awkward silence that was truly horrible.

'First to Michaels work, then to the theatre, then maybe to Common Grounds.'

'Okay.' I said and then it went back to the horrible silence again. We arrived a little while later at a small building, with a 3-D guitar on the top, and some faded name, actually pretty up market for Morganville. We drove straight past because it was obvious Michael wasn't there because the metal barricades were down, obviously closed. We silently drove to the theatre where we drove and parked outside. We both grabbed a black canvas bag, full of anti-vampire equipment, probably just in case we get attacked, perhaps by Michael. All these thoughts were running through my mind, giving me a horrifying head ache and a horrible image in my head. The image thankfully pasted though when we walked into the theatre and there he was, stood there, in the centre of the stage playing his guitar, to some unnaturally pale people, well not really people, not really human, not really dead, but not alive either. Everything was just so confusing at the minute I had no idea what to think.

'Michael, Amelie wants you now.' Mum shouted, making Michael miss a note, one thing I never heard him do, and he screamed in frustration, showing fangs.

'Claire, must you disturb my practice!' Michael screamed then flicked his eyes to me, and I was trying not to look scared, but I could tell I want passing it off, and plus my heart was beating fast and I was breathing pretty hard and I was more than certain Michael heard it, or at least I think he did according to what I know about vampires.

'Danny, oh hi, I didn't see you there.' He smiled, no fangs this time, but I knew he was trying to resist the urge to show them. I gave an extremely small smile, one that definitely showed how scared I was, which mum picked up on too, because she put her arm around me and hugged me tight.

'The founder, Michael, she wants to see you, it's urgent.' I tensed up. The founder wanted to see me and Michael, which only meant one thing. We were in trouble. Michael packed up his guitar and slowly walked towards up, looking like a normal human, well apart from the paleness and fangs. We all walked out to the car and I went to go in the back but Michael grabbed my arm.

'You go in the front with your mum.' He told me, and I followed instructions because I was petrified and actually appreciated my life, and knowing that arguing with a vampire, would not be a good idea. We drove to the centre of town, to see Amelie? I think that was her name anyway. We got out of the car and walked up to the big reception with a muscular looking vampire behind it, looking serious and definitely not a push over.

'Amelie wants to see Daniella Collins and Michael Glass.' Mum said to her and she raised her eyebrows at us and then nodded us in but pointed at mum.

'You can't go in, only for the chosen people.' She said in a low type of voice.

'No, I'm…' I cut mum off.

'It's fine mum.' I said and me and Michael walked into a massive white castle of a room, covered in beautiful furniture and elegant wallpaper and flooring.

'Daniella, Michael.' Said a voice from the side of the room. We both looked and there was an elegant vampire, standing straight up on the side of the room, standing so still she could pass as a statue.

'Amelie, what do you want?' Michael asked and I grabbed hold of his hand, half out of fear and half out of desperation.

'It's mainly about Daniella here. See, we have had some complains from several people about a relationship, one between Daniella and Liam.

'What?' Michael said, before I could.

She carried on speaking ignoring what Michael had said, 'See, people are getting aggravated. So I need to tell Daniella to dump? Is that what they call it these days? Anyway, I want Daniella to dump Liam.'

'What?' I shouted before Michael could this time. I let go of Michaels hand and stepped forward.

'Look, I am not going to get rid of someone I love because of something someone said!' I shouted and she tilted her head slightly towards me.

'What was that?' She asked me in a shock voice.

'You heard me bitch! You have fucking super human hearing!'

'Danny, that's enough!' Michael said quietly to me.

'Yes, Michael is right Daniella, stop talking.'

'Stop addressing me like I'm your friend, because I'm not, and if you think I am going to dump my boyfriend because of one fucking resident doesn't like it then they can fucking stuff it up there fucking ass.'

'That's it. GUARDS!' She shouted and a man in black stepped out from the corner, totally clashing with the room colours. He push my hands behind my back, no need for hand cuffs because he was a vampire. They lead me out of the room.

'MUM!' I shouted and mum stood up and ran over. I started crying but mum was staying strong. Michael walked out and walked over to mum and explained everything to her as I got walked away. But I would never accept Amelies request no matter what happened.

**Well well well, I bet you all hate me now for putting that in! Sorry but I wanted to add a bit of drama and excitement to this chapter, just so I can have ideas for the next few chapters :D Thanks again for all the reviews please keep sending them in because I love to read them, and I know I don't send out PM's saying thank you but I just want to say thank you to all of you now :D Thanks!xxx **


	37. Free!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 37 – Free!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

It's been 4 days. Everyone had come to visit, but it still felt lonely. I wanted to run and hug Liam but I couldn't. I hadn't told him the full story yet, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He would just tell me that I needed to dump him to be free from this freezing cell, but I wouldn't feel free if I didn't have him. I felt lonely, but I would feel lonelier if I didn't have him. Also Michael had told me about his grandfather and Amelie, an actually sad story, which would be a pretty good film if it could be produced. A guard stepped out from the side and unlocked my cell door, leaving me confused for a moment.

'The founder wants to see you.' He said, as if he read my mind. Which I wasn't sure if he actually hadn't. We walked up to the founders office, but this time she had made her way to her gigantic white desk.

'Daniella, have you thought anymore about what I have said?'

'No. It stays the same.'

'Why are you humans so stupid.'

'If you did that to Sam, would you think you were stupid?' There was silence in the room, which lead to a massive heap of tension. Surprisingly though she spoke a few minutes later.

'Get out.' She stated causing me to stand still and stare at her in a questioning look.

'You mean go back to my cell?' I asked her, being genuinely serious.

'No.' She sighed, 'Mortals. Go home, forget any of this ever happened.' She said and my jaw dropped. Had the founder gone soft or something?

'So can I still go out with Liam?' I asked her, actually laughing a little at the end in joy.

'Yes, you may date Liam Glass, unless I get any more complaints. Now leave me in peace.' I didn't hesitate and did something I probably would have regretted later on, but I hugged the founder of Morganville. Only for a second and then ran out. I went up to the muscular woman behind the reception desk and she gave me my phone and belongings back, so I rang mum and she came to pick me up. Mum stayed unusually quiet, which I thought was really weird because she should have been talking, because she normally talks when she's happy.

'What's wrong?' I asked her, and she shook her head, not saying anything.

'Mum I know there's something wrong, tell me.' I said to her, suddenly shocked and scared. Mum pulled into the side of the road and parked on the kerb, on some random street I hadn't seen before apart from when we drove past it in the car.

'What has Liam and Cassie told you the vampires.' She asked while turning to face me.

'Just that they aren't supposed to hunt and they get their blood from the blood bank in town.' I shivered at the thought of that.

'Well that's a start, but see, the vampires have people work for them. See humans get protection from the vampires, a kind of promise that the vampire will protect them against other vampires.'

'Ohh, and?'

'And it's also pretty dangerous.'

'Okay but why are you telling me this?' Mum started the car again and started driving.

'Amelie, or the founder, has offered us protection, all of us.' Mum mumbled under her breathe, which I could barely understand but understood most of it.

'What? But you said it was dangerous.'

'It is.'

'Then what did you say to her.'

'I said yes.'

'What!?'

'She would kill us all if we didn't accept.'

'So, pretty much, our chose was to die without protection involuntarily, or to die with protection voluntarily.'

'It's not like that.'

'Well, you know what, it sounds like it!' I shouted at mum and she fell into silence, choosing to ignore my shouting. I sat facing the front window of the car and stared out of the clear glass, at the broken town that was Morganville, and sat wondering to myself, whether a few months ago, I could have changed my mind about coming here.

**Well well well! Sorry this is pretty boring but I wanted to get Danny out of prison and find out about the protection :D Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I had it all ready but didn't really have a chance, or any time to post it :) Thank you for the reviews guys!xxx**


	38. Stalker Alert!

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 38 – Stalker Alert!**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

A few hours had passed since mine and Mums argument. I was on my way walking to the Glass House to talk to Cassie. I didn't necessarily want to talk to Liam at the minute because I knew he would freak out, but I just needed to tell Cassie everything, including about the reason I was really in the cell. I arrived there, and it was mid-afternoon, around 4 o'clock and it was already starting to get dark. I knocked on the door and literally within 2 seconds the door was open with Michael standing there.

'Hi Danny, come in.' He said in a quiet, tired voice. 'Liam or Cassie?'

'Cassie please.' I replied while walking in.

'Okay, I will get her now.' Michael said and walked up the stairs, looking weirdly normal, except for the pale skin. I stood in the hall way for about 10 seconds before Cassie appeared at the top of the stairs, looking over the banister when she was half way down and stopping.

'Hey Danny Fanny!' He called.

'Hey.'

'What's wrong babe?'

'Can we talk somewhere else?'

'Sure, come up.' She said and we both walked up the stairs and in to her room. We both sat down on her bed and faced each other.

'So? What's wrong?' She questioned as soon as I sat down. I explained everything about the cell and then asked, 'Do you have a vampire protector?' She straightened up and I saw her tense.

'How did you find out about that?'

'My mum told me. Anyway, do you?'

'Yes.'

'Who is it?' She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a gold bracelet with an identical symbol on it that matched the one on the house. I noticed the symbol immediately because I also saw it in the founders office.

'The founder.'

'Yeh. Why did your mum tell you?'

'Because the founder is forcing me into signing for protection with her.'

'How is she forcing you?'

'She said if I don't then she will kill me.'

'Ohh…' She pulled her sleeve down to cover up the bracelet and then gave me a massive hug.

'I'm so sorry.'

'Why are you apologising?'

'It just sounded like the right thing to do.' Cassie told me which made me laugh.

'Has Liam and Mathew got protection too?

'Liam has, he's signed with the founder too, but Mathews signed with my dad.'

'Ohh okay.'

'Look, don't worry about it, nothing bad will happen, it just means that if there's a war then you need to stand on the founders side. Ohh and by the way say Amelie not the founder.'

'Okay.'

'It's okay, plus you do get to wear a really cool bracelet.' I laughed at that, because no matter what happens Cassie always finds a way to make it happy. She hugged me and I hugged her back, and then her door opened and she let go and we both turned towards her door, to find Liam stood there with a smile on his face.

'Did I disturb a weird girly conversation about make up? Why didn't you call me? I want to join in!' He said in a high-pitched girly voice.

'Okay then, we're just talking about the new bra stuffing!' I said and looked to Cassie who nodded in agreement.

'Bye!' Liam shouted and walked out closing the door behind him. We both laughed and then I stood up.

'I better be off before it gets dark and turns into hunting time at the zoo.' I joked and she laughed a bit and then nodded.

'Do you want my dad to walk you home?'

'No it's fine, but thanks for the offer.'

'It's okay, are you gonna be in school tomorrow? There's high demand for a copy of that diary!'

'Okay.' I laughed, 'And yeh, I will be in.'

'Okay. See you!' I said and walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the door.

'Bye Eve, Michael!'

'BYE!' I heard two cheery voices say from the kitchen and then I walked out of the house and started walking towards home. While I was halfway there, I had a stone thrown at me, hitting me right on the arm. I turned towards the direction it came from and saw a black figure move through a few bushes. No vampire, because I vampire would move more gracefully and faster than that. I decided to carry on walking, only to get hit with another stone again. I kicked into a sprint, avoiding many stones that were thrown. When I got home I stood by the door and saw the figure over by a few trees. I could identify that he was wearing a dark grey hoodie and dark blue trousers, but everything else was unidentifiable from the distance I was at. He or she made a signal, one to say they were watching me, but I ran inside and locked the door, to then slump against it, half because I was scared and half because I was just plain tired from the run. I then headed up to my room and laid on my bed facing the roof. I stayed like that for about an hour and a half, before my dad walked in, with a white tray with some chilli and coke on it.

'Eat up!' Dad said.

'Do you know dad, about Amelie?'

'Yes.' Dad said in a sad voice, 'Look babe, mum did it for the best.'

'I know, I do, it's just I wish she would have told me.'

'I know babe.' Dad hugged me and then stood up and went to walk out me following him to close the door behind him. We both stopped when a huge rock got thrown through the window.

'DANNY!' Dad shouted, and rugby tackled me onto my bed, out of the way of the rock because it was heading right towards me. It hit dad and sent him tumbling to the floor.

'DAD!' I shouted, crying and I ran to him and looked him over, it hit him in the head, causing it to be bleeding terribly. I could hear mum running up the stairs, but I couldn't get myself to move.

'MUM!' I cried and she burst the door seconds later.

'Call an ambulance.' I shouted at her and she grabbed my phone and did as I said. The person who did this was so going to get it when I found out who it was, but all I could think of at the minute was, why wasn't it me?

**Dun dun dun… Before any of you say anything by the way, just a quick notice, Shane won't die! It's all ok :) Thanks for the reviews that have been sent in and please keep sending them in :D Thanks!xxx**


	39. Warning Messages

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 39 – Warning Messages**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniella's POV**

The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later. Doctors and nurses rushed out, and ran up the stairs towards my dad. Mum was holding the door open for them beforehand, waiting impatiently since she rang them. I was still waiting up the stairs, kneeling next to Dad with tears rolling down my face, _why not me? _I kept thinking to myself, feeling guiltier every second. It was my fault. Whoever did this must have had reason to hate me. Well one thing was certain, it wasn't Becky. I had watched her leave, and my mums boss, a creepy ass vampire mad scientist, had confirmed that she had left the city barrier or something. Anyway, just before the ambulance had arrived, Dad had opened his eyes and had started talking a little bit but it was a harsh whisper, one that made me flinch. I told him to stay quiet, as I could hear a siren in the background, faint but definitely there. It then only took 2 minutes for the siren to grow and the doctors to whisk my Dad away on a stretcher. Me and Mum both went in the car to drive to the hospital with him. It was a silent ride, once again but this time there was no awful tension. When we arrived at the hospital, my mum stopped me before I ran in.

'Daniella.' She said and I stopped in the middle of a run, wiped my eyes clear of tears, and then turned round to face her. She had red eyes, tear stains I suppose, but she carried on in her natural voice, but you could see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

'I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be in this mess now, it was because I didn't tell you about everything that we're like this.' I ran up to her and hugged her. It was unexpected, and my mum stumbled back at the pressure of the hug.

'None of this is your fault. If anything it's mine, I must have done something to someone to seriously piss them off.' I said and my mum just gave me a stare so I said, 'To annoy someone.'

'Better.'

'Should we go in?' I asked, still keeping hold of my mum.

'Yes we better, just in case something happens to your dad.'

'Okay.' I said, finally letting go of my mum. We walked in to see a stubborn looking man sat behind a desk, who pointed us in the right direction, looking bored, tired and stressed. We both ran down the corridor towards the man pointed us to, which we got an argument from and a warning not to run, but we ignored it and carried on running down the corridor towards my dad's room. When we got there and opened the door, he was propped up with a bandage around his head, but his face lit up when he saw us walk in and smile.

'Hey, my two special girls.' He said, in a rough voice again but it definitely sounded better than before.

'Hey dad!' I said and walked up to the left side of him and sat down in the chair. Mum then stalked around and sat down in the right chair. We all sat there and chatted for a while before my phone went off. I excused myself from the room and walked outside to read the message. It was from Cassie so I decided to check it. It read:

**_I know who you are but you don't know who I am. Hope your dad will be okay, but let's think of it as a warning. I have Liam and Cassie, because I know you care about them most. Mathew, Eve and Michael don't know what's going on so let's keep it that way. As far as they are concerned they are at the cinema and then are staying over a friend's house. Now, come and get them. They may go free, so you can swap their lives for yours. You have 24 hours. If you go over that time limit then they will be found like your dad, but the only different is, they won't wake up. Better hurry._**

I stared down at my phone in despair and disbelief, wondering who the mystery person was and whether they were bluffing or not, but one think I was certain about was that I wasn't going to wait to see. I text back:

**_Where?_**

And I immediately got a message back saying:

**_The old abandoned bakery._**

I rushed in to tell mum I had to leave and she questioned why but I just told her Cassie had to see me, and she said it was important. I then ran out of the hospital and literally sprinted my to the bakery.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I didn't post yesterday or the day before but it was because I was coming back from holiday so I had to pack my stuff up :) Thanks everyone and keep those reviews coming in!xxx**


	40. Rescue Attempts

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 40 – Rescue Attempts**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Daniellas POV**

When I arrived at the bakery, I paused outside for a while, unsure whether I had gone with the right decision. But, even though I had my doubts, it was too late to turn my back now. If Liam and Cassie were in trouble then it was up to me to save them, and only me. I had wished though that someone knew where I was because if something did happen to me then at least someone would be able to come to my rescue. After, a long space of time staring into the broken windows and kicked down door, I looked up at the sky. Already nearly dark, so I thought I may as well get started, better do it during some light just instead of in pitch darkness, and if I did maybe come out alive then at least there wouldn't be the chance to get my head bitten off by a nearby vamp. I walked in, avoiding the fallen splintered door, and silently walked through the bakery and stood in the hallway. There were definitely more than three dozen doors in here, it would take me ages and would be a noisy job, so I just stood still for a moment and then I got an idea. I took out my phone and rang Cassie's phone, the one that had text me in the first place. A second later I heard her annoying ring tone coming from one floor up, so I meandered around fallen debris, and tried to be as silent as possible as I quickly followed the sound of the ringtone. When it went off, I reached the top of the staircase, but still didn't know which door, because there must have been at least 20 on this floor. I checked my phone and the phone had been answered, so I hung up on whoever who was speaking, not Cassie because I could hear a different female voice from the speaker. I rang again and I heard the phone ring again now, and it was coming from the sixth door on my right, the door surrounded with dirt and mud. I silently stalked towards that door, hanging up the phone again, but it was too late. I stepped on a crisp packet and water bottle, sending crumpling noises.

'What was that? Your little Daniella is here to save you!' I heard the female voice say. Too late to hesitate. I grabbed the anti-vampire bag I had brought with me and brought out a knife, silver, but would work on a vampire and human. I heard shouts for help, which made it clear that this mystery stalker, was it a stalker? Anyway, that the person wasn't bluffing. I ran into the room to see a dull grey coloured wall, which faded into the grey floor. Except that the grey floor had red spots on it that I was 110 per cent certain wasn't there before. I looked to the far end of the room, not too far away because it was only a little box room, but Cassie and Liam were chained up to the wall, by their ankles and wrists. They had bite marks on their wrists, which made my blood boil and I felt like screaming and shouting in pure rage. The person stood there, bright red crimson eyes and fangs down. Obviously, a vampire before I noticed that. It was hearing the crisp packet and bottle out in the corridor, because a human would not have been able to hear that from that thick a door. Also as soon as I opened the door I saw a flash of un-naturally pale skin, too pale for a mortal. I grabbed the knife and lunged it straight into her chest but she grabbed my wrist before I could get it into her heart and twisted. I immediately let go of the knife in pain, and screamed. She kept twisting until my wrist and arm was on the verge of shattering into little pieces.

'I don't think you understood our deal Collins, you come here unarmed, and I give you your friends lives back in return for your own.'

'And I think you missed the part where I said that you wouldn't hurt them.'

'Humans.' She sighed, 'So gullible. Well at least you have guts. Now, are you going to obey or do I have to snap your wrists and legs so you can't leave anyway?'

'Let go.' I stated.

'I will take that as you will obey.' She said and let go of my wrists I stumbled back onto the wall and sank down only a meter or so away from Cassie. She cast me a smile and I smiled back. She then pointed towards the right of me and I looked to see a screwdriver there. I slowly but steadily shuffled my way towards it, making it look like I was trying to get comfy, and it worked. I slid the screwdriver towards Cassie and she grabbed it and started to unscrew the cuffs from her wrists.

'You.' The female, that I didn't know, and didn't really want to know, the name of, pointed at me. 'Come with me.' She said. I obeyed and stood up, turned to Cassie and winked, then walked out with the female.

'I need help clearing away some bodies, ones that are dead, obviously.' I cast her a look and she smiled.

'Just down the garbage shoot.' She said and lead me into the next room, which stank like death and when I walked in, there were huge piles or bodies. Which actually wasn't all that bad, because it would increase Liam and Cassie's time to free themselves. I started and the female vampire stood there watching. After about 5 bodies, the vampire let out a terrifying shriek. I turned and Liam and Cassie were stood there, burying a stake into the vampires chest, slightly to the left, right in the heart, and you could see only slightly, the tip was coated in silver. I laughed and high-fived them, then we ran out of there, and left the vampire mixed in with the rest of the dead bodies. When we arrived outside of the bakery Cassie stopped. Me and Liam turned towards her suddenly, and then in the distance we saw Eves car coming speeding towards us, and we could see Michael, Eve, Mum and Dad all gathered in the car. And they looked angry. I turned my attention towards Cassie, and Liam turned his attention towards the speeding car. I walked over to Cassie just as she lost her balance and collapsed onto the pavement in a heap.

'What the hell Liam!?' I heard Eve shout from a distance, but we were around the corner, and they couldn't see what was going on.

'Cassie are you okay?' I asked her. Her eyes were open and she was conscious but only barely.

'I lost a lot of blood that all.' She whispered in a harsh voice. And just as I heard Eve's ear piercing scream, Cassie's eyes fluttered closed as she fell out of consciousness.

**Well… Here you go guys here's the 40****th**** chapter! The official 40 :D Thanks everyone for your support and I would just like to ask if you could keep the reviews coming in, I just want to know if this story is going anywhere and if you want to me carry on writing more then I will but if no one reviews then I will finish it soon :) Thanks everyone!xxx**


	41. The End

**Kiss 'n Tell**

**Chapter 41 – The End…**

**Morganville Vampires**

**Dannys POV**

It was two months later when everything happened. Cassie had finally healed in hospital after the near death experience and Liam and I were stronger than ever, I mean we would have to be because he had proposed, but that didn't matter to Amelie.

'I am truly sorry Miss. Collins.' Amelie stated, in an uninterested tone and sat staring at the floor before continuing, 'You either kill Liam or leave town and everyone behind with it.'

'Please don't make me make that chose!' I shouted, crying my eyes out at the thought of either leaving my family, friends and lovers behind while they were in danger or having to murder my own fiancé, 'Please Amelie have a heart, please.'

'I don't like it as much as you as I do not like the idea of giving someone a free pass out of Morganville knowing all its secrets, but it must be down. There are protest being held against your relationship with young Mr Glass and I will no longer tolerate it. You are causing a disruption between the peace and balance and it has to stop.' She snapped the last part as if I had truly meant to make people disagree with me and Liam.

'Can you really break up love?'

'Yes, and I will if I have to.'

'You are seriously cold-blooded.'

'Yes, that is a down side to being a vampire. So, what is your decision?'

'Please, you can't make me choose. Either way I am certain to break Liam's heart and mine. Please, you know what it's like to be in love.'

'Do not speak of love to me if you haven't been through what I have.'

'Okay, I haven't had my true love killed, but it will happen one way or another to the person I love even if I do only leave, because I know he loves me and he will blame himself, killing himself with guilt.' I had actually knocked Amelie back a step then, and I actually saw her thinking and then she took in an un-necessary breath and then let it out again.

'You will leave or kill. You must choose.'

'Can I tell everyone that you told me to do it?'

'If you so very much have to.'

'Then I will leave.' I said getting up, trying to be brave but I knew the tears were still streaming out of my eyes like fountains, 'but if I hear that anything has happened to any of them then I will hunt you down and stake you with silver myself.' I said running out crying and straight into Liams arms, who had drove me here, as he had recently got his car insurance.

'Baby what did she say?'

'I can't talk about it here. I need to go home.'

'Okay, sure. Do you want me to stay with you?'

'No, I think it's best if you go home. I need to talk to my mum.' I said and I saw how much it upset him, but he would soon realise why. I got into his car silently and wiped my eyes with a tissue that Liam had brought with him just in case I cried. He couldn't have been more right, he knew me, another reason why I loved him. I got home, kissed him as I got out the car, still crying but it was easing away. I knew what I had to do but I couldn't tell him yet. I got a text just before I unlocked the door. Liam had driven off, so it was just me. Good. It was the Queen Bitch Amelie. Or the cold-hearted love hater. I checked the message. It read:

_You must leave within the next 24 hours. No longer._

And that was all. I felt another flood of tears approaching so I unlocked the door, ran in and slumped against the door and that was when the tears arrived. Mum soon ran to my side and she helped me up.

'Honey, are you okay? Is this Amelies fault?' All I could manage was a nod. Mum helped me sit down, silently, and then asked me to explain.

'Amelie told me I must either kill Liam or leave Morganville alone.' I stuttered at took big breaths between each word, side effect of tears. 'I need to leave within the next 24 hours.'

'Have you told Liam?'

'I couldn't.'

'Honey, I know it's hard but you have to tell him.'

'Mum, it's my decision, look I can't.'

'Okay honey.' Mum sighed, 'Well then I guess we are going to have to help you pack. You get started, I need to tell dad but then we will both be up.'

'Okay.' I whispered and strode upstairs like a lost puppy. I could hear mum telling dad and it broke my heart when I could hear dad getting really upset. I tried to ignore it and got my purple suitcase down from on top of my wardrobe. I also got down my smaller pink one, the one I would use to store photos and personal belongings that I needed as memories. I had packed all of them and most of my clothes before my mum and dad finally came upstairs and you could see they both had been crying. I ran straight for my dad and enveloped him in a hug, which he returned, quite hard but I had been hugging him quite hard too. When he finally let go I walked back over to my purple suitcase and finished off packing all my clothes which actually fit in there quite snug. I zipped up both and cast a look around my room. Mum and Dad had promised to pack my stuff in boxes and ship them over when I had found a place to live, which Amelie said she had sorted out, apparently a small apartment in Dallas and the rent for six months had been paid.

'Can I have a minute?' I asked them and they both nodded silently and walked out but as soon as I heard them close the door I heard mum burst out crying and dad start to cry too. I got a pen, paper and envelope out of my drawer and began to sit down and write Liam a note about why I was leaving. I then stared at my finger. Liam had bought me a ruby ring, in the shape of a heart, one he told me Michael had given him to give me. I took it off and stuffed the note and the ring inside the envelope before trying to sign his name but it got blurred out by a few tears that had landed on the envelope. I put it into a small shoulder bag which I also stuffed my phone and a small picture of Liam and I on it and then put another one in of all the glass family and my family too. My two favourite photos. I then explained that we needed to make a stop to the Glass house first and then the border, where an old friend of mine said she would pick me up, a year older so she was a legal driver but at that moment I didn't really care if she wasn't and I died before I got there. It would be less painful than losing my family and everyone else, especially Liam. Every time I thought of him it made me feel worse so I tried to focus on the present. We drove to the Glass House and I stared blankly at the letter box. What if he didn't actually care or if Amelie had called him to tell him already. I thought about it but still decided to give it to him. I had always known there was a rather big gap under the door so I pushed it under the door and ran back to the car. Goodbyes where always way too painful.

'Go.' I said and dad took the hint and drove off towards the border.

**Liams POV**

I had been downstairs at the point when I heard something scrap by the door. Just another gust of wind, I thought, until Mum when up to the door, picked something up and gasped, dropped whatever it was on the floor and scream. The thing that fell sounded like something small and metal so I went to see what all the fuss was about. When I arrived I expected to see mum stabbed with the murderer crowding over her, actually pretty normal in Morganville but instead I saw mum holding a brownish note and staring at it blankly with tears shimmering in her eyes. I reached down to pick up the brown envelope that mum had dropped with a sharp, terrified felling in my gut. The feeling was made clear, making me know to follow it when I picked it up upside down and a ring tumbled out. The ring I gave Danny when I proposed. I grabbed the note from mum after all her protests and read:

**Dear Liam,**

**I am so so so sorry if you saw the ring first inside the envelope, but don't get the wrong idea that I don't love you, because I really and honestly do, more than I cherish my own life. That is why it makes it so hard for me to tell you that I have to go and leave Morganville. I really don't want to, that's why I was crying so hard when I left Amelies. There is a human revelation against us, as in our relationship, because of your dad and the fact that I have pissed a lot of people off. But I wrote this note because I love you and you know I hate goodbyes. I love you and always will, but you need to forget I ever existed okay? Take care of Cassie and Mathew and never, and I mean never let me stand in the way of you falling in love for real this time. You can easily find a girl way better than me, prettier and smarter. Keep safe, but forget about me okay? I know I'm saying this and I will be thinking about you non-stop but I need you to promise me you won't come looking. I love you and always will but I need to do this so you will be safe. I had to choose between killing you or leaving behind everything that I have built between you, Cassie, Mathew, Michael, Eve and my parents. But remember, I love you and everyone else but it isn't my choice and I just hope I don't make you upset about this, but give some other special girl that ring.**

**Love from,**

**Daniella (Danny)**

The tears stung in my eyes and I couldn't bring myself to speak. I grabbed my car keys from the shelf to my left and flung for the door handle, pulling it open with great force.

'Where are you going?' Mum asked me and she had already started the water works.

'To get Danny back.' I stated and closed the door behind me, sprinting to my car and climbing in putting the car into gear. I stopped before driving off though. I had brought the note and ring with me but I had to think. What if Danny wrote me a note for a reason? What if she just purely didn't want to see me? I shook my head and drove off, breaking the speed limit by miles, carefully avoiding the police cars. I got to the border just as I saw Danny getting into a car, and the car starting. I got out of the car before it had even fully stopped but it was too late. The car had already started driving off. I punched the top of my car, leaving a slight dent, but a dent in my car was the least I had to worry about. I had lost my true love because a fucking vampire hadn't liked us together. Claire and Shane had noticed me there and came over and we all hugged. I stared back at the car, and to my surprise it had stopped and Danny was standing by the door.

'Liam?' She questioned just loudly enough so I could hear her, she was quite far away but within running distance, as I found out because I ran up to her and hugged her with as much force as I could, not wanting to let her go.

'Liam, you need to go.' She said and I could see the tears in her eyes.

'Danny, I love you, I will never find anyone better than you because I know no one can top you. And most of all I will never ever forget you.'

'Please Liam.'

'I will let you go, but I will come and find you, even if it's the last thing I do or if the vampires kill me for it.' I held out my hand and showed her the ring I had given her. She stared up into my eyes in a questioning way.

'Keep it to remember me by, a way to show you that I will always love you and that I'm here for you if you need me.' I put the ring on her finger before she smiled and we kissed, a goodbye kiss, soft and tentative and when we finished tears were streaking down both our faces.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She said and scrambled back into the car and I saw her wipe her eyes.

I really do.' I mumbled to myself and slowly walked back to my car, head facing the floor, but watching as the car drifted off into the distance, away from me.

'I will find you Danny.' I mumbled as I got back in my car and prepared for the endless days and nights with a giant piece of my heart missing.

**Well this is the end guys xx I hope this chapter moves you as much as it did me, I even cried writing this because I just wanted to write more but I didn't want it to get repetitive :) Thank you everyone who ever read this, even if you didn't review I just want to thank everyone :) I hope this is the perfect way to end the story but if it isn't mail me into how I can improve it for next time :) Just to let everyone know there will be a sequel out in about a month because I am having an operation fairly soon so I will not be able to post around that time but I will start it as soon as I am well again xx Again thank you everyone, and for the last and final time in this story thank-you!xxx**


End file.
